Lyrics & Love
by krazegirl
Summary: COMPLETE! Chapters 1 to 31: Booth and Bones are on a long drive and they pass the time by listening to some music. Chapters 33 to 66 explain the aftermath. Chapters 32, 63, 6768 are my notes, ramblings and sequel preview.
1. Road Trip Games

Lyrics and Love

AN: I looooooove music! I'm completely obsessed. I'll listen to just about anything. This concept came from my own road trips when I'll just shuffle my songs and sing along with whatever comes. After one such trip I realized several songs would make perfect songfic one-shots. So I'm stringing them together here, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do own an iPod which contains several episodes of Bones BUT I do not own Bones or the iPod brand. Just in case you were wondering...

Chapter 1 Road Trip Games

"Come on Booth!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Bones! It's too dark to read the case file now. We'll be in South Carolina in a few hours anyway." The black FBI SUV was speeding toward Myrtle Beach, the roads thankfully free of traffic at the late hour.

"No. I want to read it now."

"Okay, I didn't mention this earlier but... we can't get to the body until the morning."

"What? Why not?"

"It's complicated, Bones. Small towns are very protective of their people. It would look more suspicious if the FBI show up to conduct an investigation in the middle of the night."

"But the body needs to be preserved, Hodgins needs samples to determine an accurate time of death-"

"I know, Bones. I know. They'll let Hodgins on site first thing in the morning to collect his samples. We'll be there to make sure nothing is disturbed. But see, you can read the case file tonight. At the hotel. Not in the car."

Temperance sank back into her seat, frustrated and annoyed. It wasn't Booth's fault, really. While she'd love for him to go federal on the local police they'd likely need lots of cooperation to understand the victim and round up suspects. Temperance sighed.

"It's another two hours, Booth. What do you suggest we do?"

----

"I don't understand, Booth." The agent sighed heavily, stealing a sideways glance at his partner, confirming her confusion was genuine.

"We plug in your iPod, put the songs on shuffle and listen to music. Just to see what comes up randomly."

"Why is that a game? Can't we just listen to the radio?"

"It's a game because you can tell a lot about a person by their music choices. And we're in North Carolina. I don't want to listen to the radio stations here. Okay, Bones?"

"On one condition."

"Shoot."

"We trade off with your iPod, too, one song from each until the battery dies or we get to the hotel. Deal?"

"Deal."

Satisfied, Temperance plugged in her MP3 player and selected the shuffle feature. Soon a soft guitar beat filled the car.

"So, what do we have first Bones?"

_It's undeniable how brilliant you are..._

END Chapter

AN: I'm thinking of introducing each new song like this to give y'all some time to figure out the musician and song title. Then I'll post their conversation to the lyrics. Any guesses out there? And no cheating with lyric search websites. Just guesses based on songs you've heard. I've got about eight chapters done if I get reviews, I'll post them!

Also, I have an amazing beta, KatieBeth, who happens to be really busy with school. So these are un-betaed since I'd hate to distract her from schoolwork anymore than I already have.


	2. Undeniable

Lyrics and Love

AN: I'm not going to use all the lyrics to each song 'cause I think it flows better this way. The song is "Undeniable" by Mat Kearney. I recommend you download it or buy the cd. If nothing else, download iTunes (it's free), find the song on the iTunes store and listen for a sample of the song.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned: Bones, Mat Kearney, Apple, or the FBI...I think that covers everything.

Chapter 2 Undeniable

As Mat Kearney's gentle voice filled the silence in the SUV, Booth grinned. It was the perfect song to describe Bones.

_It's undeniable how brilliant you are _

_In an unreliable world you shine like a star _

It wasn't just her job, he thought. She's beautiful and amazing in everything she does. She's been through so much, but has accepted it with grace and adapted to everything thrown at her.

_It's unforgettable now that we've come this far _

_It's unmistakable that you're undeniable _

As the first verse began Booth caught Temperance humming along.

"Great song, Bones."

"I think it's a new artist; Angela downloaded a bunch of music the last time she came over."

"I don't think I told you Bones, but thank you for yesterday." Booth's suddenly serious tone surprised the anthropologist.

"Thank you for what, Booth?"

"For solving the case. I know I was a little pushy but to find the man who killed that little boy... it meant a lot to me. I just wanted you to know that."

"Oh." Temperance shifted uncomfortably under Booth's direct gaze. "It's my job, Booth. We do this every day."

They shared an uneasy glance as the words washed over them.

_A moment like a poem, you wish you could hold it _

_I shut my eyes like it's frozen, it's gone when I open _

_It slipped past the clouds right there where it lingered _

_Like your band and a girl could slip through your fingers _

"I'm just thankful I get to be a part of what you do... making those bastards unsafe." Booth's words from their experience together in New Orleans comforted Temperance.

She relaxed, thinking about how he made her feel different. Like she was an important part of this dysfunctional family of their friends. She winced internally, recalling how life used to be.

_My feet hit the ground like a beat for the lonely _

_On a path beaten down by the crowds in the morning _

Her parents were gone. Shrouded by lies and deceit long before they went on the run.

_If only I could touch past the phony _

_If only they were there now to hold me _

_As the questions keep droning _

Booth listened to the song as he drove in the dark; Temperance watched him carefully. When Dad handcuffed me to a bench, ran out with Russ, he told Booth to watch over me. And he has. Through everything I've been through.

_You're the only one who stuck it out last night _

_The only other one who caught the other line _

_You're the only one when this world collides _

_The one that I can't deny _

The chorus began again, bringing Booth's thoughts back to his beautiful partner.

_It's undeniable how brilliant you are _

_In an unreliable world you shine like a star _

_It's unforgettable now that we've come this far _

_It's unmistakable that you're undeniable_

"Booth, you're unbelievable." He frowned, keeping his eyes trained on the road.

"What?"

"Not in a bad way, not like incorrigible. Just unbelievable."

"Explain." He said through gritted teeth, not trusting himself to speak.

"Beyond my understanding or belief. If someone told me about what you do and I didn't see it for myself, I wouldn't believe them." The genuine compliment softened Booth instantly. It wasn't unlike Temperance to only believe and trust what she could see, measure and observe. But this was more, this meant she had faith in him, trust in what he did.

Temperance waited, not expecting a response. Again, the lyrics spoke to her memory.

_Speaking my peace to the past _

_I can't help but wonder, who is this wind at my back _

_A whisper to walk on, come on from all that _

Could she forgive her father? Russ? They abandoned her on more than one occasion. While the anger had subsided, hurt still remained. The only comfort she held was in understanding they'd left her with Booth. Not alone like the first time, but with Booth.

_You're the only one who stuck it out last night _

_The only other one who caught the other line _

_You're the only one when this world collides _

_The one that I can't deny _

"Thank you for believing in me." Booth's words surprised Temperance; she suddenly looked away, well aware of the blush creeping up her cheeks. He knew how lucky he was, how brilliant she was, it was undeniable.

_It's undeniable how brilliant you are _

_In an unreliable world you shine like a star _

_It's unforgettable now that we've come this far _

_It's unmistakable that you're undeniable_

----------

"Hand it over. Come on, Booth. You agreed."

"First a disclaimer: some of these songs were from ex-girlfriends, so do not judge me."

"No promises," replied Temperance cheekily as she snatched the device and plugged it in.

Booth groaned when he heard the sounds coming through the SUV speakers.

_You were lying in your bed,_

_You were feeling kind of sleepy_

END Chapter

AN: This is one of my favorite songs ever. Hope you can guess the group and song.


	3. God is Bigger

Lyrics & Love

AN: The song is "God is Bigger" from the wonderful folks at Veggie Tales. No lie, I once drove to a U2 concert with a man who kept Veggie Tale songs on his iPod. The teasing was relentless. Fun times. I was so stokked so many people knew this song. "Where is my hairbrush?" is on my morning routine playlist.

Chapter 3 God is Bigger

_You were lying in your bed, _

_You were feeling kind of sleepy. _

_But you couldn't close your eyes because the room was getting creepy. _

_Were those eyeballs in the closet? _

As Bob's monologue continued, with injections from Junior, Booth attempted to explain to his partner why vegetables were singing about monsters.

"It's to entertain Parker when we're in the car. He used to be afraid of the dark-" Booth was interrupted by the chorus

_God is bigger than the boogie man. _

_He's bigger than Godzilla, _

_Or the monsters on TV_

_Oh, God is bigger than the boogie man. _

_And He's watching out for you and me_.

As Junior began to sing in a high pitched voice, Temperance collapsed in uncharacteristic giggles.

_So, when I'm lying in my bed, _

_and the furniture starts creeping, _

_I'll just laugh and say, _

_"Hey, cut that out!" _

_And get back to my sleeping. _

_'Cause I know that God's the biggest, _

_and He's watching all the while. _

_So, when I get scared I'll think of Him, _

_and close my eyes and smile. _

Booth was mortified. Maybe it was time to wean Parker off his beloved Veggie Tale movies. Very soon.

"Bones! I told you not to judge me. Bones?" Now tears of laughter were streaming down Temperance's face. Booth looked at her as if she'd turned loony.

"You're telling me a tomato is helping an asparagus fall asleep by comparing the relative size of God to Godzilla? I don't know what part of that is more ridiculous!"

"It's a kid's song, Bones. It's supposed to be funny."

"Oh, it is Booth. Coming from your iPod, it is."

_God is bigger than the boogie man. _

_He's bigger than Godzilla, _

_or the monsters on TV. _

_Oh, God is bigger than the boogie man. _

_And He's watching out for you and me. _

As the song finished, Booth was eternally grateful it was short; Booth snatched Temperance's iPod away.

"I want another song." he insisted. She nodded with an unnatural gleam in her eyes.

"Sure. Let's see what else you've got. Any squash songs? Grapes who like to whine?"

"You just wait, Bones. Just wait." They both fell silent as the next song began.

_I don't like you_

_But I love you_

END Chapter

AN: A great old song for you to guess about. No cheating now. Cheaters never prosper. And, my plan is for a few more songs before Booth and Brennan arrive in South Carolina, maybe some fun with a case and then...the ride home. If you have a song you'd like me to consider, post it in a review and I'll take a listen. Peace out, I'm off to watch House while taping Veronica Mars and desperately waiting for Bones tomorrow...


	4. You Really Got a Hold on Me

Lyrics and Love

AN: Congrats to KristieM and friendsidol5 for figuring it out. The song is "You Really got a hold on me" from the Beatles. Greatest band ever. Seriously. I'll fight you over this one. Loving your reviews, keep 'em coming. I think the next song may be a bit harder for y'all but hope it will make sense.

Chapter 4: You Really got a hold on me

John Lennon's soft voice redeemed Booth from his Veggie Tales nightmare; everyone had to like the Beatles.

_I don't like you_

_But I love you_

_Seems that I'm always_

_thinking of you_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_you treat me badly_

_I love you madly_

Now Booth was sure God was playing an evil trick. He kept his gaze focused on the road as the miles passed. He felt a tightness in his chest and wondered if he could still drive the car through a full blown panic attack.

He couldn't even identify how close this song came to the truth. Bones was frustrating, maddening, annoying and he loved her. Thoughts of her were never far from his mind. He knew, had known, for a long time that she held a certain power over him. A power that made him hop on planes to Arizona, to New Orleans, to take vacation time to investigate a case for her. She'd look at him with those gorgeous blue eyes and he'd melt, knowing no matter how much she drove him crazy, he'd follow her.

_You've really got a hold on me_

_You've really got a hold on me, baby_

Temperance had fallen silent. The clever comments she'd planned to make about Godzilla as a reptilian manifestation of god were pushed aside. The words pierced her like daggers, tearing holes in her thick walls, built over the years to protect her from vulnerability.

She knew Booth had been there for her, not just as a partner, for years. Yet years of conditioning left doubt that he would stay forever. No one stayed with Temperance. Even when he told her they were family she had her doubts. Look at her own family, they were her flesh and blood and left her without looking back. As a corner of the strongly fortified wall guarding her emotions crumbled, Temperance closed her eyes. _I want Booth to stay. I don't want to want him to stay. But I want him to stay._

_I don't want you,_

_but I need you_

_Don't want to kiss you_

_but I need you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_you do me wrong now_

_my love is strong now_

Risking everything, she turned to Booth who'd slowed the car to a stop at a red light. They held each other's eyes as the music streamed from the speakers.

_You've really got a hold on me_

_You've really got a hold on me, baby_

_I love you and all I want you to do_

_is just hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me_

Suddenly, Booth lurched the car forward, turning quickly into a gas station, as he mumbled about filling up the car. Turning the key, he kept the power on, allowing the song to finish. As he pumped the gas, Temperance shut her eyes again.

_I want to leave you_

_don't want to stay here_

_Don't want to spend_

_another day here_

_Oh, oh, oh, I want to split now_

_I just can quit now_

_You've really got a hold on me_

_You've really got a hold on me, baby_

Somewhere in the midst of her brillant, analytical, scientific mind, Temperance had a frightening thought. _I can't do this with Booth anymore. Not another day of waiting for him to leave. Wondering if he'll leave._

As the agent got back in the car and started the engine he glanced at his partner who seemed to be pretending to sleep. He knew she was shutting out her thoughts. Shutting him out. They pulled back onto the road, her iPod and its contents forgotten.

_I love you and all I want you to do_

_is just hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me_

_You've really got a hold on me_

_You've really got a hold on me_

Temperance's eyes snapped open, her breath quickened as the soft words of the next song in their journey began.

_You find this situation just a bit uncomfortable; _

_You'd rather stay far away from reality. _

END Chapter

AN: Okay, I'm going with the songs from Booth right now, we'll do Bones songs on the drive home. Any guesses on this new song?


	5. Without Condition

Lyrics and Love

AN: This song is "Without Condition" by Ginny Owens, two cookies for those of you who guessed correctly. Hope someone is keeping track of the cookie distribution 'cause I need to catch up on my baking! Ginny is a relatively unknown Christian songwriter who also happens to be blind. I've seen her in concert singing "Be Thou My Vision" and it's amazing.

Chapter 5: Without Condition

_You find this situation just a bit uncomfortable; _

_You'd rather stay far away from reality. _

_For you to understand would be clearly impossible; _

_So you shut your eyes and swear you can see. _

Booth wisely kept his mouth shut, waiting for Temperance to react. He was willing to wager that there were no religious songs on her MP3 player and didn't know how she'd react to his. Temperance silently cursed Booth for suggesting this 'game'. Reflecting, she cursed herself for agreeing to it.

_So condescending to those that you don't understand; _

_Just too easy to make them your enemies. _

_Like an ostrich, you bury your head in the sand, _

_And then shout about all the things you believe. _

Temperance had yet to speak. The gentle lyrics spoke to each of her insecurities about her vast intelligence. She knew she had a tendency to cling to her beliefs, primarily about religion and the presence of a so-called higher power. _Am I hiding? Making those who believe differently my enemies? Booth believes and I believe in Booth. Does that mean I believe by proxy?_

Booth wondered how long he'd really been decieving himself about Bones. Here she was a beautiful, intelligent woman who was successful, funny in her own odd way and loyal and Booth had yet to do anything about it. _After Cam I said that I couldn't date a co-worker but who was I fooling? I don't know if Bones would date me because I have not asked._

_You can't find the answers _

_Till you learn to question; _

_You won't appear stupid _

_Just ask for direction. _

_You're insecure and it clouds your perception _

_So stop and listen _

_And learn a lesson in love without condition. _

Booth wondered if he could ever question, really question, Bones about their relationship. While most would consider him a cocky, overconfident alpha male, it was his insecurity that kept him from having that conversation. _Because if she says no,_ he realized painfully, _I won't have anyone else to turn to._ He glanced at her quickly, at his undeniably brilliant, unmistakably unforgettable partner who had a certain hold on him, she looked calm but a small twitch in her eye gave away her nervousness.

Booth's mind was racing, _she doesn't believe in God. Doesn't need to question what she outright rejects. But she believes in me, does she really trust me, without condition?_

_So place all the souls that you know _

_in their own little box; _

_Quite convenient to handle them that way; _

_You're the only one you know who carries a cross _

Temperance speculated how long she'd survived that way. Placing souls in boxes just as she put bones into caskets, burying them away so they could hurt her, couldn't change her. Seeing Booth glance in her direction every few moments was making her uneasy. What was he thinking?

_You can't find the answers _

_Till you learn to question; _

_You won't appear stupid _

_Just ask for direction. _

She'd never been afraid of what she didn't understand before. Every case brought a new challenge, a new mystery to solve. Temperance attacked each one relentlessly until the truth had been found. Why was it so hard to ask questions, to find the answer with Booth?

_You're insecure and it clouds your perception _

_So stop and listen _

_And learn a lesson in love without condition. _

And it dawned on her in one fell swoop. Like a slap across the face and a bucket of cold water dousing her all at once. _I don't want to lose him. He's so unbelievable. But I don't want to give up what we have now. _Now staring at Booth with wide open eyes, Temperance asked slowly, softly,

"Without condition?" Booth swallowed the large lump in his throat watching her carefully.

The next words were unexpected.

_The long awaited rains_

_Have fallen hard upon the thirsty ground_

END Chapter

AN: So, another chapter another mystery song. Think of it as my own brand of cliffhangers. You'll have to stay tuned (ha, ha!) to see what Booth says. Whoever guesses this song correctly gets 2 points (no cookies) and I will be eternally impressed. Remember I'll know if you cheated and then I take away your cookies! Seriously, I need to get in a baking mood 'cause I send care packages to my cousin in the Navy, so review! Hope you're having as much fun with this as I am, I just came back from lunch to find six new reviews and so, a new chapter awaits.


	6. Dive

Lyrics and Love

AN: The song is "Dive" by Stephen Curtis Chapman and again I'm using a religious song to apply to their relationship. I'm working on getting a good mix of music, new, old, obscure, and obscenely popular. Again, suggestions are welcome. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6: Dive

_The long awaited rains _

_Have fallen hard upon the thirsty ground _

_And carved their way to where _

_The wild and rushing river can be found _

It seemed impossible, but Booth and Bones were simultaneously willing to discuss what they wanted, what they needed outside their partnership. Booth wondered if it was a good idea, trapped in the car for at least another hour, things could go very badly. Temperance asked herself if she could work the new case with him for days if everything changed between them.

_And like the rains _

_I have been carried here to where the river flows, yeah _

_My heart is racing and my knees are weak _

Booth was the first to speak, after all Bones had asked him a perfectly legitimate question, one which he already knew the answer to. His voice was steady but quiet, filled with determination yet gentle.

_As I walk to the edge _

_I know there is not turning back _

_Once my feet have left the ledge _

_And in the rush I hear a voice _

_That's telling me it's time_

_to take the leap of faith _

_So here I go _

"Without condition." She exhaled at his words, unaware that she'd been holding her breath. _When it rains, it pours,_ she thought with a grimace, aware of all her worries that plagued his confession.

"We have an amazing partnership. You are one of my best friends. I don't want any of that to change." She spoke quickly, aware that she would quickly be rambling.

"Agreed."

A deep breath forced Temperance to pause. Mentally, she saw them sitting in the diner, across from each other at their oft used booth. Singing softly to each other to 'keep on trying.' Temperance made her decision.

_I'm diving in, I'm going deep in over_

_my head, I want to be _

_Caught in the rush, lost in the flow,_

_in over my head, I want to go _

The anthropologist was well aware of the risks that lay before her. What would happen to their partnership? Their friendship? There was unique that connected them, drew them together in a way she had never experienced. The question remained, hanging in the air between them, what would Temperance do?

_The river's deep, the river's wide,_

_the river's water is alive _

_So sink or swim, I'm diving in _

"I don't want to lose you." She paused as he nodded slowly. "Ever."

He froze, his heart racing as he contemplated her leap of faith. She was saying she wanted him, maybe as much as he wanted her. They had something, everyone around them could see it, feel it, hear it when they were together.

_There is a supernatural power _

_In this might river's flow _

_It can bring the dead to life _

_And it can fill an empty soul _

_And give a heart the only thing _

_Worth living and worth dying for, yeah _

"You're all I want, Temperance." His quiet confession combined with the use of her given name was enough for another section of her walls to collapse. She placed a hand, tentatively, on his arm.

"Booth..." Fear filled him as he imagined what she could say, how he would respond. She couldn't possibly realize what her touch did to him. Temperance was frozen in uncertainty. Could she allow herself to be swept away, swept up in the flood of Seeley Booth?

_But we will never know the awesome power _

_Of the grace of God _

_Until we let ourselves get swept away _

_Into this holy flood _

_So if you'll take my hand _

_We'll close our eyes and count to three _

_And take the leap of faith _

_Come on let's go_

"Seeley, I want you too."

The song faded as Booth pulled the car over into a shopping center, quickly selecting a chain restaurant and parking. He watched his partner carefully, there was so much she kept inside, hidden away. Booth was determined to learn it all, to get caught up in the flood of Temperance Brennan, no matter how long it took.

"Bones, I-"

_I don't know a lot about her  
But she, she knew a lot about me_

END Chapter

AN: You know the drill, guess the song and artist and make me one happy author. I hope you understand my meaning behind the title by now: I give you lyrics (chapters) and you give me love (reviews). It's a simple process and seems to be working…


	7. That Girl Has Love

Lyrics & Love

AN: The song this chapter is "That Girl has Love" by Rooney.

Chapter 7 That Girl has Love

_I don't know a lot about her  
But she, she knew a lot about me_

As Booth was rudely interrupted by Rooney, the new song began melancholy and slow, Temperance all but shouted at him.

"Turn that off!"

_Her family seemed to love her  
If what they say is true  
Her friends all shared the good times  
Man, that girl has love  
_  
Booth was so startled he fumbled with the device, hitting several buttons before reaching up to turn off the car's stereo. He glanced at Temperance whose face remained stricken, the beginning of tears in her blue eyes.

"Bones? What's wrong?" she shook her head, trying to swallow the lump that was growing in her throat. Booth reached across the consol to place a comforting hand on her shoulder; it was too much for her to take. Flustered, Temperance pointed to the restaurant they were parked in front of, gesturing to Booth and then back to the restaurant.

"You want me to leave?" He was bewildered, moments ago she confessed… something important and now she was kicking him out of his own car. She nodded, her eyes pleading what her voice did not have the strength to convey.

"Okay, Bones. I'll get us some dinner and bring it back here. Is that okay? Will you be okay if I leave you alone?"

"Yes." The single word was spoken with more emotion that Booth had ever observed in the scientist. With a final squeeze to her shoulder, he exited the vehicle, intent on ordering dinner quickly and getting to the bottom of this song.

Alone in the car Temperance reached up and tentatively turned the stereo back on. The chorus streamed through the SUV, renewing her tears.

_She doesn't know  
Things will never be the same again  
She'll always be 17  
That girl has love  
_  
-----

Booth rushed back to the car, cursing the inept waiter who'd delayed his order. Balancing a salad for Bones in one hand and a chicken sandwich for himself in the other, Booth struggled to keep the bottles of water from slipping out of his grasp.

Temperance noticed him approaching the car and rolled down her window, taking the water bottles and boxes from him.

"Thanks," he said breathlessly, rounding the car to the driver's door. Back inside he rolled up the passenger side window as Temperance was busy poking through the bags. The sun had set hours before and the night was turning cool as they drove closer to the shore.

She handed him the sandwich, fries and a water wordlessly but neither moved to eat. There were more important things at hand.

"I don't allow music in the lab, while we're working." She began.

"I know, you say it distracts from the work at hand." He added, waiting for confirmation of her oft stated belief.

"It wasn't always that way," Temperance paused and when Booth said nothing, continued, "one of the first cases after my appointment at the Jeffersonian—a recent case, not from limbo—was a teenaged girl. I'd just reached the conclusion that she'd died of a self-inflicted gun shot wound when… _that song_ came on the radio."

Booth recalled the second verse of the popular song as he realized Bones' pain.

_She kept all the pain inside  
Now she has got nothing to hide  
At such a young age  
She took her own life  
_

"I can't listen to music when I work, Booth. I can't listen to that song. I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey Bones, there's nothing to be sorry about. I didn't know and I would have never played it if I knew how you felt." Booth was rewarded with a small smile.

"Just to be safe," he continued, "are there any other songs, or artists, that I should avoid in the future?" He grinned, hoping to lighten the conversation, turn it back to the Veggie Tales catastrophe.

"Just one." Temperance seemed nervous, almost ashamed to admit it.

"Name it."

"Hot Blooded?"

"Oh," Booth winced as if feeling the blast again, "that one's off my play list too." They shared a smile and began to eat, grateful that the air had been cleared. As he ate his dinner, Booth leaned back, catching a glimpse of the clear night, of the bright moon and plentiful stars shining against the black sky.

"And Bones?" Temperance looked up from her salad, "it's payback time; we are well overdue for some songs from your iPod."

Temperance shrugged as Booth plugged in her MP3 player. She leaned over, stealing a fry from his plate just as a new song soon spilled from the speakers.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites_

END Chapter

AN: Okay folks, this one was really hard for me to write 'cause I almost lost a close friend (different circumstances though) and couldn't bear to hear this song anymore. Hope you don't think it's too OOC since I do believe Brennan really cares for the victims, and this seemed to be a plausible reason why she banned music from the lab.

Next chapter & next song: this is a pretty popular song so I hope lots of people guess correctly. Don't shoot me for choosing it for Bones, I think Angela has a lot of influence in her life and that would extend to music. If you don't think so, well then, no cookie for you!


	8. If Everyone Cared

AN: Okay, the song is "If Everyone Cared" by Nickleback, as so many of you have already guessed.

Chapter 8 If Everyone Cared

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
_

Temperance frowned, her thoughts alternative between the strange song playing on her MP3 and how anyone could misinterpret a star for a satellite—the two had completely different visual apparatus.

Booth finished his sandwich, still in slight awe at how much they'd talked during the drive without speaking.

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight  
_

"Good song, Bones."

"Thanks. I've never heard it before," she turned on the light and studied the screen, "who's Nickleback? I swear Angela is never getting her hands on this thing again." Booth laughed.

"Don't worry about it, they're a very popular band."

"I don't like popular bands. I like… unique bands, unappreciated musicians."

"Sure you do." Temperance's comeback was cut off by the chorus.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
_

"Well that's absurd," she continued, much to Booth's chagrin.

"What is?"

"If everyone just loved each other enough no one would ever die. It's a biological impossibility, Booth."

"It's a nice thought, Bones."

"But irrational."

"Bones!" Booth was getting frustrated, "it's a nice wish to have. We know it'll never happen and if it did we'd be out of jobs." Temperance frowned, suddenly feeling mischievous again.

"Not me. There are enough cases in limbo to keep me busy for awhile. And I'm an author, always something to write about."

Booth rolled his eyes as Temperance rambled on. Suddenly she stopped and listened to the chorus again.

_Singing Amen I'm alive  
Singing Amen I'm alive  
_

"Is he saying 'Amen'? What does God have to do with this song?"

"It's not just a religious expression anymore, Bones. 'Amen' is used to convey strong agreement with a statement."

"I don't understand, Booth."

"Shhhh, listen to the words." Both became quiet as the chorus faded to another verse.

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
_

"Don't you see Bones? It's an affirmation of your place in the universe. We're so small and overall, quite insignificant. He's just thankful he's alive."

Temperance half listened to Booth's explanation and instead found comfort in the next lines.

_If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could beIf everyone were as lucky and Booth and me,_ she thought with the start of a smile turning up her lips,_ than the world would be a better place._

"Booth, I am glad I'm alive… and here with you."

"Me too, Bones, me too."

Booth started the car as Temperance tossed the empty containers in the backseat, settling in for the rest of the drive.

"Another hour or so?"

"Yeah, we're about seventy miles outside Myrtle Beach now. Go ahead and get comfortable, Bones, you've got a few more songs to play." Temperance smiled and pulled her legs up underneath her, turning so she was facing Booth. Fingering the radio she turned it up as the upbeat music started.

"I know this one!" She exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down in the seat.

"That's good, Bones, it's from your player after all." She glared at him playfully.

"Here," Booth pulled out another bag from the restaurant, "you deserve a cookie." Temperance sent him another glare but greedily snatched a large oatmeal cookie and sang along.

"Doof fue fakin' by dart!" Booth laughed heartily as she attempted the melody while chewing.

END Chapter

AN: Not my fault the next song's title is also the first line of the song! If you can guess it from Bones' blundering attempt you win Booth! Or a cookie, whatever I can come up with first.

Just a warning, I'll probably post chapter 9 tomorrow for ya and then take a break for the weekend. I'm in denial about Veronica Mars being cancelled and really need to catch up on life since series and season finales have taken so much of my time lately. Toodles!


	9. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

Lyrics and Love

AN: This song choice was entirely influence by a coworker who just saw Elton in concert and has a plethora of pictures at her desk right now. Here's the next song by my man Elton John and Kiki Dee. Since I was unable to snatch Booth, and would have kept him for myself anyways, each correct guesser gets a cookie (just like Bones)!

Chapter 9 Don't Go Breaking My Heart

Booth laughed at Temperance attempting to sing with a mouth full of cookie. He paused the MP3 player and waited for her to finish before restarting the song. When the beat began again she sang unaided.

"_Don't__ go breaking my heart__!"_ Booth joined in on the second line.

"_I __couldn't__ if I tried__."_ Booth loved the quick banter of the song, loved watching Bones sing along. They continued to sing the lyrics, exchanging lines.

"_Honey if I get restless__," _Temperance sang along with Elton.

"_Baby you're not that kind__,"_ Booth finished with a grin._  
_  
Temperance wondered how one could really ask someone else not to hurt them, doing so would demonstrate vulnerability and admit someone else had the power to control how you feel. But for all her misgivings about love, Temperance smiled as she continued to listen.

_Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
_

She grinned, watching Booth bob his head and sing along, _those socks, those ties! He really is a clown, always with a smile or something to cheer me up, like a new case._ Booth watched his partner out of the corner of his eye, _could she really know how long it's been for me? She has no idea how long I've loved her._

_Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart  
_  
Temperance sang the next verse, her eyes trained on Booth.

"_So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart"  
_  
Booth nodded, ever so slightly, giving Temperance the confidence to ask in her usual straightforward manner, "What took us so long?" Elton answered for them both.

_And nobody told us  
Cause nobody showed us  
And now it's up to us babe  
I think we can make it_

"Do you really think so?" she questioned, almost to herself. Booth reached his hand, waiting for the verse to continue before he joined in one last time.

"_So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
You put the sparks to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights"_

Temperance sat quietly, silently observing Booth's outstretched hand. A new song began, one of her favorites.

_Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
_

Slowly, tenatively she reached out to grasp the agent's hand. He smiled and hummed to the beat of the music.

END Chapter

AN: Phew! I'm tired. Three days and nine chapters! Almost 80 reviews too. I'm taking the weekend off to get things caught up at home, send me some song suggestions if you like. I'm still working on the songs for the drive home.


	10. You're My Best Friend

AN: Ahh, another favorite, this time from Queen. I love that y'all love this fic 'cause I'm a fan myself. I broke my rule and posted this early, just cause I love ya! Enjoy…

Chapter 10 You're my best friend.

Temperance smiled as she held Booth's hand, _no matter what else I have, I still want Booth. _Still coming to terms with her own revelation she relaxed slightly and listened to the music.

_Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live  
_  
Booth squeezed her hand gently, coaxing a smile from the anthropologist.

"They're right, you know. You are my best friend, Bones."

_Oh, you're the best friend  
That I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
_

"I know, Booth. And you're my best friend," almost as a second thought Temperance added, "but don't tell Angela." The agent laughed, almost loudly enough to drown out the next verse.

_You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
ooh, oh, you're my best friend  
_

"You've got some great music here, Bones." She frowned, thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't own most of it, I guess it was Angela the last time she came over. I didn't even notice what she downloaded."

_In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home (happy at home)  
You're my best friend  
_  
Suddenly the truth of the situation dawned on Booth and he hit his left hand hard on the steering wheel.

"Angela! Jeeze, why didn't I figure this out before?" Temperance looked genuinely baffled at his outburst.

"What? I don't understand. Booth?"

"Angela," he answered, shaking his head, "told me how she puts her MP3 player on shuffle when's she's driving long distances to keep herself entertained." Temperance's eyes widened considerably. "Angela insisted that she and Hodgins and Zack leave early for South Carolina to secure the scene since we had paperwork to finish."

"And Angela," finished Temperance, "filled my iPod with music that I don't know, music for us to hear." Booth nodded again, aware of how much he needed to thank Angela. Instead he said,

"We'll get back at her Bones, let's just play it cool during this case, tell her you slept the entire trip down. Okay?"

"I don't know what that means, 'play it cool?'"

"It means we're not letting Angela have the satisfaction of knowing her little plan worked. Not yet anyway."

"Did it work?" Booth stole a sideways glance at his anthropologist.

_You're my only one  
And I love the thing  
I really love the things that you do  
Oh, you're my best friend  
Oh, ooh, you make me live_

"Yeah, Bones, it worked. You know you can't resist me." Temperance returned his cocky smile.

"The charm smile has never worked on me, Booth, it won't now."

"We'll see about that and-" Booth was cut off by another dynamic duo.

_They say we're young and we don't know  
won't find out until we grow._

END Chapter

AN: I hope this one is painfully obvious to every reader. If anything I want y'all to remember some great old songs, classic baby. If not then 'screw you guys, I'm going home!' Two points for the first person to identify the show and character who made that quote famous (see, I'm branching out). Now, I'm really taking a break for the weekend. Really… unless I get inspired tonight…


	11. I Got You Babe

AN: The quote is from Cartman on Southpark. It's true; I'm a Cartman lover and such a nerd that I routinely yell at my dog "Respect my Authority!" The song is "I Got You Babe" by Sonny & Cher. I not complaining or anything 'cause you all are wonderful reviewers but it does take awhile to write these chapters when **everytime** I need to download lyrics online I have more reviews waiting for me to read!

Chapter 11- I got you babe

_They say we're young and we don't know  
won't find out until we grow.  
Well I don't know maybe that's true  
_

Temperance watched Booth carefully as she retained her tight grip on his rough hand. He bopped his head to the music, echoing the long famous words of Sonny and Cher.

"'_Cause you got me babe  
I got you.  
Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe!"  
_

His smile was so goofy and his singing so off key Temperance found herself laughing at him effortlessly, even as her annoyance toward Angela was renewed at the newest sappy song. Booth watched Temperance let go of her defenses, watched her smile and laugh at his silliness. Now his smile was genuine; it felt good to see her relaxing, enjoying herself, especially with him. _At least I'm sure of all the things we got.  
Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe!  
_

Temperance wondered if Booth would ever tire of being her partner, of dragging her out of the lab, telling her to stop being insensitive or protecting her when she ran after suspects in dark tunnels or confronted gang leaders. She realized just how deeply he cared for her to do all that, before she attributed it to his sense of duty and responsibility, now she saw his commitment differently.

_And when I'm sad you're a clown  
and when I get scared you're always around.  
_

Booth watched Temperance as he drove, acutely aware that her silence often meant a screaming scientist voice inside her head, desperate to get out. So he sang to her, trying to distract her from those deep, most likely depressing, thoughts.

"_With you I can't go wrong.  
Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb."  
_

To his surprise, the anthropologist contributed to the chorus, echoing and answering in the duet as Sonny and Cher had intended.

"_Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe!"_

Booth took advantage of a red light to turn and face his partner as the final verse began.

"_I've got you to hold my hand"_ he began,

"_I've got you to understand_," she finished.

"_I've got you to walk with me_," he said, remembering all their cases together.

"_I've got you to talk with me_," she sang, recalling their shared meals.

"_I got you to kiss good night_," he grinned suggestively.

"_I got you to hold me tight_," she answered seriously.

"_I got you and I won't let go_," he promised.

"_I got you to love me so_," Temperance finished. She was surprised when Booth interjected,

"You've got that right."

Flustered, Temperance reached for the iPod, quickly sorting through the artists until she found one she recognized.

"This one's for Angela," she warned, selecting the artist's favorite band and selecting shuffle. Inwardly, she groaned as the song began.

_I got to have a shot of what you got is oh so sweet_

END Chapter

AN: hope you're having fun with this; I'm practically dancing in the streets. And as KatieBeth and many others have pointed out to me already, not every song that comes up on shuffle would have some major significance. Don't worry I'm working on it. But admit it; you love to see these two sitting in their car, driving to a case, falling in love! Admit it!


	12. Gimme All Your Lovin'

AN: had to throw in some ZZ Top 'cause Billy Gibbons is the man! This one is for KatieBeth who suggested a bunch of ZZ Top songs and who I wouldn't tell when I found 'the perfect one.' And I can't believe no one guessed this song!! I know I said I wouldn't update this weekend but I just finished writing chapter 20 so I thought I'd give you another chapter. It's pretty short though. Enjoy.

Chapter 12 Gimme All Your Lovin'

_I got to have a shot of what you got is oh so sweet._

_You got to make it hot, like a boomerang I need a repeat,_

Thankfully, Booth ignored Bones' choice of songs and simply hummed along with the chorus, strumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

_Gimme all your lovin', all your hugs and kisses too,_

_Gimme all your lovin', don't let up until we're through,_

"So, Bones, you like ZZ Top?" Temperance shrugged and then realized he couldn't see her very well in the dark.

"Yeah, they were one of Russ' favorites when we were growing up. It wasn't until after I became good friends with Angela that she told me who her father was."

"Angela. She'll be at the hotel when we get there tonight, Bones. I guess I'll have to take a rain check on your offer."

"A rain check? I checked and the weather channel said it would be overcast and cloudy with a storm system rolling in two days from now. Not ideal conditions but we should be able to secure the scene before then."

"_Bones!"_

"Wait, Booth, what offer?" Booth smiled and pointed to the iPod as the chorus repeated for the last time.

_Gimme all your lovin', all your hugs and kisses too._

_Gimme all your lovin', don't let up until we're through._

The anthropologist flushed and quickly turned down the sound, pulling her hand away from his.

"You wish, Booth. Just for that, I'm picking the next song."

"Fine with me, Bones, I know how you really feel." The charm smile was making another appearance as Temperance settled on her next selection.

_Pretty woman out walkin' with gorillas down my street_

The smile quickly faded from Booth's handsome face.

AN: Any guesses out there? I hope you have this on alert 'cause I've already written thought chapter 20 (as of Friday night) and should be posting them quickly. If anything, this fic has taught me to really listen to the first line of songs; usually I can sing along with the chorus and that's about it.


	13. Is She Really Going Out With Him?

AN: The song is "Is she really going out with him?" by Joe Jacks. He he he, I had to mess with Booth a little..

Chapter 13 Is She Really Going Out with Him?

_Pretty women out walkin' with gorillas down my street  
From my window I'm starin' while my coffee goes cold  
_

Booth shook his head as the conversation within a song began.

_Look over there  
(Where?)  
There!  
There's a lady that I used to know  
She's married now or engaged or somethin', so I'm told  
_

"Bones?"

"Shhhh, Booth! You'll miss the chorus." Temperance began to sing along, stifling her laughter as Booth became more flustered.

"_Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
There's something going wrong around here"  
_

"Bones, I didn't mean… don't take everything so seriously!" Booth was cut off again as Temperance joined in again, shouting the words and pointing her finger haphazardly around the car.

"_Look over there  
(Where?)  
There!"  
_

Temperance didn't know how much longer she could keep up the charade before bursting into laughter. Booth seemed so worried that she was angry or worse, had thrown away everything he'd confessed that night.

_Here comes Jeannie with her new boyfriend  
They say that looks don't count for much and so there goes your proof  
_

Booth racked his brain for a solution to this dilemma, how to get Bones comfortable again. _I moved too fast, pushed to hard! Why would I think a bunch of silly love songs would change anything? _

"_Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
There's something going wrong around here"  
_

"Temperance-" he tried again, failing miserably if he correctly interpreted the glare she sent toward him. _Ironic,_ he thought as the next verse began.

_But if looks could kill  
There's a man there who's marked down as dead  
Cause I had my fill  
_

"Patience, Booth, I have something to say… in just a minute." Temperance's eyes sparkled unnaturally as she noticed Booth's hand slipping on the steering wheel as he set his jaw, steadied himself. _Is he actually sweating? I'm a better actress than I thought, _she thought triumphantly as the chorus played again.

_Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
There's something going wrong around here_

"The answer is yes."

"Yes to what, Bones?" His confusion was growing as quickly as his frustration. Temperance decided he'd suffered enough.

"_Is she really gooing out with him?_ The answer is yes." Booth let out a heavy sigh as he pulled the SUV into the hotel parking lot, signaling an end to their interesting, somewhat tumultous journey. Choosing a spot near the back, away from the hotel's lights they were soon enveloped in darkness with only the light of the moon lighting the car. Turning off the engine, Booth unbuckled his belt and turned to her with questions in his serious brown eyes.

"Really?"

"I've got you." She confirmed, leaning toward him. A quick charm smile appeared.

"And I've got you." The kiss was long and sweet in the dark car, far from the view of the musical mastermind who was, at that very moment, wondering when Bones would arrive.

Angela picked up her phone, pressing the speed dial and waiting impatiently.

Somewhere, downstairs in the parking lot, in a steamy black SUV a certain anthropologist's phone began to ring a very distinctive ringtone selected by the caller herself.

Temperance groaned audibly sending shivers down Booth's back as Fergie sang out "G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S!!!"

"I'm gonna kill Angela." Booth grumbled.

"Me first," bargained Temperance flipping over the phone, "Brennan."

"Sweetie!" Brennan winced at her best friend's cheerful voice, knowing the artist would want to talk. Meanwhile, Booth plugged in his iPod and selected a single song.

_Everything changes in the face of the moon_

END Chapter

AN: Well we've come to the end.. sorta, kinda, not really. I've got another scene written from the car so if you'd like to read it please review and guess the song. Toodles!


	14. Mandolin Moon

AN: Just in case you were wondering (I was) a mandolin is a stringed instrument resembling a lute. The song is by Sister Hazel, great job barebones1313!

Chapter 14 Mandolin Moon

_Everything changes in the face of the moon  
Now times here and you're in for bloom_

As Temperance desperately tried to convince Angela that she had, in fact, been sleeping during the long drive, they were still ten miles outside the city and no, she had not brought her MP3 player to South Carolina, the anthropologist was increasingly distracted by a certain FBI agent. Specifically, the agents lips which grazed her neck, ear and cheek silently as she tried, repeatedly, to hang up on her best friend.

_When you woo me  
My luna girl  
_

Booth was still trying to grasp the reality that he was in his FBI vehicle, working a case, making out with his Bones. The fantasy, which had played out in his dreams for years, was real and Bones wasn't even slapping him away. Booth couldn't remember a time he'd felt happier, mostly because he was having a hard time thinking, feeling Bones' soft skin beneath his lips.

_My feet two feet from the ground  
I'm tasting colors and I'm seeing sounds  
When you take me out of this world  
_  
"Yes, Angela. I know that Hodgins and Zack will be allowed on site at five am…. Yes, I plan on being there… why do you think I wanted to sleep during the drive… Booth? No he didn't mind at all…" Frustrated in more than one way, Temperance lazily ran her free hand through Booth's hair, evoking a deep moan from the agent.

"That was nothing Ange." She glared at Booth who viewed her greedily, waiting none too patiently.

"Bad reception," he whispered, too low for the receiver to pick it up. Temperance's eyes widened and she nodded her head. Booth watched her wait for her moment.

_Shine down light it up wash it over  
Wait around for my mandolin moon  
Come around till the sweet sweet morning  
Come along I'll be waiting for you  
Waiting for you  
_

"Ange? Ange! I'm having trouble hearing you. Can you hear me now? Can you hear me now?" Booth rolled his eyes, she was taking this so seriously. He wanted, desperately, for her famous intensity to be turned to him.

_You pull the tides up around me  
So much that it could drown me  
And you surround me  
My luna girl  
_

Temperance snapped the phone shut and turned it off with fanfare.

"Guess my battery was dying. Oops." She returned Booth's lazy grin and pulled him close. Their nirvana was soon interrupted by the actuality of their location and position. He pulled away first, leaving Temperance wanting more._I'm waiting  
Still waiting  
If only you could stay a while  
_

"Booth?" The agent was sitting upright, straightening his shirt and tie.

"As soon as this case is over, Bones. And I do mean the _minute_ it's over." She chuckled.

"I guess we'll be working extra hard on this one, huh Booth?"

"The bastards will never know what hit 'em." And he turned on the car, steering it back to the hotel lobby where they would check in, to their separate rooms and do their jobs. _Then,_ Booth promised himself, _we'll finish what we started._

_Shine down light it up wash it over  
Wait around for my mandolin moon  
Come along till the sweet sweet morning  
Come along I'll be waiting for you  
_  
END Chapter

AN: Okay, it's not the end, I promise. But, in keeping with Brennan's rule no music during the cases means we're going to fast forward a bit. Sorry if some of you wanted to see Booth and Bones fool Angela but I've got something good planned. And, on the plus side, I've been writing the case recap and drive home since the beginning so these chapters should be posted quickly.


	15. The Hospital, Part 1

AN: This will be an interlude chapter, an intermission if you will. Just to explain how the case in Myrtle Beach went down and introduce the ride home. While I don't have a song for this chapter, there will be reference to lyrics from "We are the Champions" from Queen.

Chapter 15 Interlude

Three days after arriving in the beautiful resort town, the team was finally finished with the case. Two bodies abandoned in a ditch was not Booth's idea of a beach vacation but the team came through in the end. Temperance wondered if she'd ever get used to hearing the same excuses from killers about partner infidelity and jealousy.

In addition to the double homicide they'd investigated and solved, the presence of Angela, Zack and Hodgins prevented Booth and Brennan from continuing their activities from his car. Everyone was putting in long hours, even sleeping at the makeshift lab set up at the local morgue. Finally, the murderer was caught and hauled to jail, signaling an end to the trying case.

Temperance could only laugh when, after Booth delivered the man to the local police for processing, he sang loudly without the aid of music as they drove back to the lab,

"_We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the World!"_

Later, Zack and Temperance worked to package the bones for transport back to the Jeffersonian as Hodgins and Angela had left for DC hours before the rest of the team. Booth tried relentlessly to get Temperance out of the morgue for an early dinner before leaving but she refused, opting to finish the work with Zack to ensure the evidence would arrive undamaged.

Grumbling and disgruntled, Booth left in a huff, intending on checking out of the hotel and picking up some food before returning for his squints.

He never made it.

The low visibility due to heavy rains and coastal fog prevented Booth from seeing the car driving straight at the SUV, headlights off, swerving. The other driver was so obviously intoxicated, speeding up in the last few yards, that when Booth finally saw the small car his instincts took over.

The FBI vehicle drove off the road at forty miles an hour, slipping and sliding on the wet pavement, wheels digging into the soaked earth. Barely missing a large tree, the car rolled, coming to rest alongside a palm tree. Inside Booth was still, had he been awake the sting from the car bag's deployment would have brought tears to his brown eyes and his mangled and bloody arm would have invoked screams of pain.

It would be hours before the car was found, Booth was extracted and Temperance notified. It would be only minutes before Temperance stole a van from the morgue and raced to the hospital.

END Chapter

AN: Okay, I'm prepared for you to hate me right now. Really, really hate me. The next song will have a song but I'm not letting you guess 'cause it would give too much away. So instead, tell me how you think this will end. Keep in mind it's already written so don't get mad if I don't do what you want.

I've got a challenge for (some of) my readers out there. To all the people who have this story on alert but have not reviewed: please review this chapter for me...I'll be so grateful and really want to know what you think.


	16. Open Your Eyes

AN: I'd like to thank and dedicate this chapter to brennanmars for suggesting the song. It's "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol. I was overwhelmed by the sheer number and ferocity of the reviews last chapter. Please don't hate me!!!

**Chapter 16 Open Your Eyes**

Temperance sat, cold and alone, on a hard chair at the local hospital watching Booth sleep. It had been three days since she sent Zack home to DC by himself, three days she'd waited at Booth's bedside. The agent had endured two surgeries since his accident, one to set his broken arm and another to re-inflate a punctured lung. Six broken ribs, a hairline fracture to the sternum, bruising to the clavicle and jaw bones, Temperance had fought the doctors to hear every injury, every medication given and treatment attempted.

It had been three days and Booth was still unconscious.

Three days ago Temperance had worked quietly with Zack in the local morgue, packaging the victim's remains for buriel. They'd meticulously cataloged, rephotographed and packaged the physical evidence they would need for the trial and begun to compile their preliminary reports. Selfishly, Temperance wanted the weekend off, knowing that Booth would be around, ready to pick up where they'd left off. A wave of guilt engulfed the scientist when she realized, after receiving the phone call from the hospital, that Booth had been gone for hours. He intended to stop by the hotel, pick up dinner and return to the morgue. Hours had passed and the scientists had been so focused on their work they hadn't noticed the time.

_Hours_, Temperance thought, as she'd raced to the hospital in the coroner's van, failing to notice the body bag secured in the rear. _He was alone for hours with no one looking for him._ Temperance wondered if he would ever forgive her, if she could ever forgive herself.

In the beginning, a serious concussion and weak vital statistics led the doctors to medically induce what they called a shallow coma. Seven hours ago he stablized and they'd stopped the drug therapy and were waiting for Booth to regain consciousness. _If_ he would regain consciousness, the doctors warned.

And so, Temperance sat, waiting and alone. Holding tightly to Booth's warm hand which was bruised from IVs and covered in tiny cuts, she fingered his iPod gingerly. The officers who'd processed the scene had brought it to her and it was surprisingly in tact. Scrolling through the songs she found one she considered appropriate and hit 'select.' Plugging the device into a cheap stereo she'd borrowed from the nurses' lounge, she kept the volume low. The gentle guitar strumming relaxed her.

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

_My bones ache, my skin feels cold_

_And I'm getting so tired and so old_

"I won't be able to do all this without you, Booth. You know that." Temperance whispered, her face close to Booth's. _The doctors said he could hear, might respond to familiar voices,_ Temperance was uneasy, she knew Booth would come back her if he could, would respond to her voice with a charm smile and smart remark, _if_ he could.

_The anger swells in my guts_

_And I won't feel these slices and cuts_

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_'Cause I need you to look into mine_

Temperance had confessed in the silence of the room, late at night, her guilt for letting Booth go out alone. _We're partners, I should have been there._ The police reports detailing the inevitability of the accident considering the drunk driver's level of intoxication were irrelevant to the anthropologist. _I would have seen the car coming, Booth wouldn't be here if I'd just gone with him to the damned dinner._ Drowning in her sorrow and deep anguish Temperance sat, tears brimming in her beautiful blue eyes. She whispered the chorus in time with the musician.

"_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes."_

Temperance was aware of Booth's fragile medical condition. She knew, from her own mother's case, how head injuries could take a life even years after the fact. She'd heard the odds and knew some of the staff was pessimistic about his recovery. Temperance looked at the sleeping agent with teary eyes and squeezed his hand again.

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars_

_'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire_

_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine_

_And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_

Convincing herself of Booth's strength became more difficult as the minutes ticked by. Recalling him rushing toward her, his arm in a sling and his face bruised, Temperance re-lived the relief she felt when he rescued her from the dogs and from Agent Kent. The anthropologist imagined him pacing the platform in the lab intent on finding the clue to her message from the grave digger's dungeon and could feel him digging in the coal pits, pulling her to safety. And she could see him bloodied and burnt, waiting for his rescue in that airplane hanger, shock on his face when he saw it was Max Keenan who Bones had turned to when she needed help.

"You're so strong, Booth. Come back and I'll never ask to drive again. I know I'm stubborn, but we'll do things your way. I'll go to dinner with you and they'll be no more accidents, no more kidnapping. Please?" she pleaded, adding after a moment, "I want you to get better, Booth. Dammit, I need you."

_Every minute from this minute now_

_We can do what we like anywhere_

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_'Cause I need you to look into mine_

Temperance spent the rest of the song with her face buried in her hands, crying softly and hating herself for feeling helpless. Her weeping only grew louder when the iPod shuffled to a new song.

_I saw her today at a reception_

_A glass of wine in her hand_

END Chapter

AN: Okay, I'm back to letting you guess the song. Anyone? I hope you'll forgive my angst, if anything blame brennanmars for suggesting such a sad song that I just had to use. I know MP3 players don't automatically switch from play mode to shuffle but it's serving a greater purpose if you'll just play along!


	17. You Can't Always Get What You Want

AN: The Rolling Stones. Jagger, Richards... what more could you want? To quote 'House' : "A famous philosopher once said, 'you can't always get what you want.'" 2 points _and_ a cookie to everyone who reviewed and guessed the song correctly.

Chapter 17 You can't always get what you want

_I saw her today at a reception_

_A glass of wine in her hand_

The music brought Temperance Brennan back to the truth, the reality of the situation. She knew, deep down, no matter how much she pleaded, begged or cried, one thing would always be the same.

_You can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_And if you try sometime you find_

_You get what you need_

The beat picked up and Temperance sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes and steading her resolve. _What I need. I need to focus on something besides Booth. I can't just sit here anymore, waiting. Waiting for him to wake up or waiting for him to get worse. I just can't do it anymore._ But her guilt held her there, holding his hand. _It just isn't fair,_ she argued to no one in particular, _the drunk driver walks away without a scratch and Booth is here._

_And I went down to the demonstration_

_To get my fair share of abuse_

_Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration_

_If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"_

Temperance felt like screaming, throwing her hands up and just screaming. She wanted many things at that moment, aside from emotional release. Sleep was at the top of her list, someone to sit with, to wait with her like Angela, Hodgins or even Zack. Most of all she wanted Booth to wake up, for things to go back to normal. _Normal. Before I cared about him. _Guilt tore through the scientist as she remembered this last case and all the times Booth caught her eye and smiled a private smile, waiting impatiently for the case to end. Each time her stomach jumped and her heartbeat quickened. His physical presence alone was enough to make her anxious. _This is what comes from caring too much. _

_You can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_But if you try sometimes well you just might find_

_You get what you need_

_Oh baby, yeah, yeah!_

Pacing the small room impatiently, Temperance wondered if she would be happy until she got what she wanted, namely a strong, reliable partner and friend in one Seeley Booth. _Stop it, Temperance! _She scolded herself, _it's the truth, I can't always get what I want. I've obviously gone slightly crazy, worrying so much over Booth, taking time off work. I can't do this anymore, I need to go to work, get my mind back to the things I need, not what I want and can't have._

And as she turned to find a phone to arrange a flight back to DC a single word stopped her.

"Bones?"

END Chapter

AN: Again, no song preview for next chapter, you'll see why soon enough. But aren't you excited? Booth is awake!!! I just couldn't kill him... he's so pretty... and by pretty I mean extremely hot and sexy!


	18. The Hospital, Part 2

AN:Okay, I can't sleep... just watched the season and perhaps series finale of Veronica Mars and now I'm bummed and annoyed and filled with angst. Which means you get a midnight chapter. I shake my fist at the CW network for sucking soooo much. Depending on how long it takes me to calm down, you may get another chapter tonight. No song for this chapter, but there will be next chapter, I promise. And I can promise 'cause I've already written it.

Chapter 18 Hospital-Part 2

"Bones?" The voice was weak, rough and trembling but undeniably Booth's. Temperance spun, facing him with wide eyes, her mouth gaping like a fish out of water. She didn't trust her ears, having heard him stir several times during the night only to find it was a tantilizing mirage which left her parched like a thirsty man in the desert. But her eyes did not fail her, Booth was awake, his eyes open and his hand reaching out to her.

"Booth! How do you feel? Does anything hurt? What do you remember? You look hot. Are you hot? Are you cold? Do you want a blanket?" She rushed to his side, rambling as she reached to feel his forehead for a fever, tugged at the blanket.

"Temperance." The single word was a plea as he caught her hand, drawing it down to his chest. His grip was weak and his eyes watched hers carefully. Temperance sat on the edge of the bed, her resolve failing as he released her hand and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You were leaving." He stated, unable to keep the hurt from his voice.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up." She managed to keep the tears from flooding her blue eyes which were trained on the agent's still form.

"I'll always come back for you, Temperance." He seemed to struggle to sit up so Temperance grabbed the bed controls, raising the bed until he was in a more comfortable position.

"Hand me that iPod," he requested, holding out his hand.

"What? Booth, you need to rest. The doctor will want to examine you. I should call the nurse." Booth grabbed her hand and refused to release it as she moved toward the door. He held the nurse call button away from her grasp.

"Temperance, please?" She sighed and handed over the device.

"What's so important right now Booth?"

"I'm a little tired and when the song's over you can call the doctor. It's something I've wanted to play for you for a long time now, Bones."

She nodded silently as the first words of Booth's song began.

_Like the sound of silence calling  
I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling  
_

END Chapter

AN: Okay, any guesses on the song? As so many of you have pointed out, I can't kill the beautiful so our squints are safe. Not safe from my wrath, however, are the ugly. Namely Sully. I don't get him, he's ugly. Even if he could 'stand out in a crowd. Ugly. Don't you worry, his time is coming (laughs evil laugh).


	19. When You Say You Love Me

AN: The song is "When you say you love me" by the beautiful Josh Groban. Ahhhhh! I want to cry listening to this song, writing this chapter. If you've never heard the song or don't own it, SERIOUSLY, buy it and then read this chapter. You'll cry, I swear. Okay, pull it together self. Okay. Enjoy everyone.

Chapter 19 When You Say You Love Me

_Like the sound of silence calling  
I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling_

"Booth? Why are you making me listen to this?" Temperance was on the verge of losing her composure.

"Shh, listen."

_Lost in a dream  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting  
You say those words, my heart stops beating  
_

Temperance choked back a sob, thinking how close to death he had really been.

_I wonder what it means  
What could it be that comes over me  
At times I can't move  
At times I can hardly breathe _

Booth steadied his gaze, watching her take in the song, the lyrics.

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive _

And then, despite the lack of scientific evidence to support the claim, Temperance knew coma victims could hear, could know, what was happening. Booth knew that she had been there, holding his hand, talking through the night and waiting. He could now feel her pulse quicken and pulled her down with his good arm until she was lying on the bed next to him.

_You're the one I've always thought of  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love  
You're where I belong  
And when you're with me, if I close my eyes  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
_

"You are all I want, from now to forever, Temperance. I know you're scared. I'm scared of losing you, too."

_For a moment in time  
Somewhere between the heavens and earth  
Frozen in time  
Oh, when you say those words _

"I love you." She whispered, unable to manage any other response to her raging emotions.

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive _

"Do you-"

"Shh, Bones, listen to the rest of the song." His brown eyes held her blue ones as he struggled to hold her close without placing pressure on his injured ribs.

_And this journey that we're on  
How far we've come and I  
Celebrate every moment_

_And when you say you love me  
That's all you have to say  
I'll always feel this way _

"I do, Temperance." And their lips joined in a gentle, yet passionate-filled kiss, and Booth knew he was home. The soulful voice carried over the pair, giving testament to their love.

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment, I know why I'm alive  
When you say you love me  
When you say you love me  
Do you know how I love you?_

END Chapter

AN: So I had to write this chapter this way after one of my best girl friends survived after four months in a coma. I was there the day she first responded to sound, my voice. Still makes me cry thinking about how far she's come. The accident was two years ago Friday. It's my annual 'dark day.'

I'm in a quandry. Maybe you can help me. I can either a) start the next chapter with the _drive_ home, approximately a six hour drive (not that I'd make the story that long) or b) be realistic and plan a _flight_ to D.C., which from South Carolina gives them about 2 minutes of music time before "portable electronic devices are turned off and stowed and tray tables are returned to their upright and locked positions" and the song would probably be "Leaving on a Jet Plane." Anyone? Specifically, I'd like to hear from the 20 or so people on review who STILL haven't sent me a single review in 19 whole chapters. That makes me sad, folks. Also, this will be your last chance to recommend a song and since I'm taking most of today to download and listen to lyrics for EVERY suggested song, send me some encouragement. There's a little periwinkle button calllin' your name...


	20. Home

AN: Well, I've heard your suggestions and feedback and decided on a little roadtrip for our favorite couple. The drive home begins now—duration undecided. The song is Home by Daughtry. Chris, you'll always be my American Idol. Sorry, Taylor, I like bald men. Grrrr, sexy.

Chapter 20 Home

When Booth had recovered to the doctor's satisfaction and given medical clearance for discharge, Temperance was estatic. The long hours of sitting, waiting for his body to heal were nerve wracking. Still, the days spent were much better after Booth regained consciousness. While many of his bruises had faded, his ribs healed and he suffered no long term effects from the head trama, Booth's arm was still encased in plaster.

On the day of his discharge Booth was at the hospital, sitting in a wheelchair, dressed and ready to leave. Temperance had been strangely absent in the last several hours, leaving Booth increasingly nervous about their long drive home. The agent had steadfastly refused both a medical transport and flight home, opting to drive the distance with Bones who'd left the previous day to find a suitable rental car as Booth's SUV was totalled after the accident.

As the nurse wheeled him to the lobby he caught sight of Bones, waiting next to a beautiful speciment of a car. As the hospital doors _whooshed_ open Temperance looked up, met Booth's eyes and smiled. The nurse viewed the 1968 white Mustang convertible appreciably, noting the black leather seats, custom stereo system and white wall tires. Booth viewed the auburn-haired anthropologist appreciably, taking in her pale skin set off against a dark green top, brown sweater and blue jeans.

As the nurse pulled the chair alongside the car and Booth lowered himself into the passenger seat, tossing his hospital bag in the back. Temperance thanked the nurse and walked to the driver's side, ceremoniously hopping over the door to sink into the driver's seat. Booth laughed, knowing she'd probably been practicing that move all morning. When they were settled in Temperance gently steered the car away from the hospital.

"So what took you so long? I thought I would need to call Greyhound for a ride."

"Do you know how hard it was to find a classic car with MP3 player adaptability?" Booth smiled, glancing in the back seat to find several blankets, a cooler presumably filled with water and sodas, snacks and his bag of clothes from the hotel. He knew she'd done much more than rent the car, she'd ensured he would be comfortable during the long drive.

"Thank you." He said simply, watching her auburn hair shimmer in the sunlight.

"I've planned for plenty of breaks and we should be back in DC by sundown." Temperance picked up Booth's iPod and selected a song.

"Hey now! I'm the co-pilot. I think despite my injured state I can manage to make our music selections." Booth waved his broken arm, wiggling his fingers for emphasis.

"After this one I promise, you can choose the music for the drive home."

"Okay." He acquiesed quickly, interested in hearing what she chose for their first song.

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.  
_

Booth smiled, recognizing the song, and leaned back in his chair, allowing the sun to bathe his face and the words to wash over him.

_Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.  
_  
Temperance focused on her directions, quickly guiding the car onto the freeway and north to DC. She'd called Angela and given the other squints an update, warning them that Booth would not be back at work for another few days and out of the field until his arm healed completely.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true,  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.  
_  
Booth relaxed in his seat, basking in the morning air and warm sunshine. Glancing at his partner, who seemed to be taking her driving responsibility very seriously, he watched in admiration as her hair blew away from her face and she sung along quietly.

"_So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me."_

And she caught his eye, nodding slightly as his grin widened.

"Let's go home, Temperance. Let's go home." She sped up, enjoying the deep rumble of the engine and the feel of the air whipping through her hair. She listened as Booth sang along, his voice deep, yet soft.

"_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want."_

The song finished and Temperance reluctantly handed over the iPod to an eager Booth who knew just the song to start off their latest road trip.

_Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone_

END Chapter

AN: my thanks to KatieBeth for chatting with me while I typed these last few chapters and never hated me, despite the fact I wouldn't tell her anything about the plot. And yeah, I know they probably wouldn't discharge Booth quickly after a coma and major head injury so I hit the fast forward button. I got bored just thinking about them sitting in a blah room listening to blah songs, confessing their undying love. I'd much rather imagine them in this pretty car, flying on the highway. Hope you agree, if not: it's my party and I'll do what I want to! He he he. Any guesses on the song?


	21. Life is a Highway

AN: My thanks to LiTTleMiSSmOOny for reminding me about this awesome song from Tom Cochrane/Rascal Flatts which works so well. Don't get me wrong I like Canada (they're America's hat) but personally like the Rascal Flatts version, if only because 'Cars' is an awesome movie. I tried to tie it in here but just couldn't do it right. Sigh. I have an unhealthy obsession with animated movies. See reference: chapter 3 God is Bigger.

Chapter 21 Life is a Highway

_Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
_

"Booth! I thought we were past the depressing songs after the hospital." Temperance protested half-heartedly. The upbeat tempo was infectious and she was already smiling as her fingers kept beat on the steering wheel.

_Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
_

"Hey now! I'm not criticizing your driving so you leave my song selections alone." Booth reached into his shirt pocket and extracted a pair of sunglasses. Slipping them on he leaned back and sang along.

"_There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore."  
_

"That's only because my driving is perfect." Booth raised a single eyebrow at her statement and kept his mouth shut, still wishing he was well enough to be driving the classic car.

_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long  
_

"You do know, Booth, that we're not driving all night long. It's only a few hours to D.C."

"It's a metaphor, Bones. Just roll with it," Booth paused, feeling her confusion, "nevermind. Just enjoy the song, huh?" Temperance maneuvered the Mustang around a truck and sped past a older man in a sedan, all while listening carefully to the lyrics. Booth was keenly aware of the stares Bones was getting from other drivers and that she was blissfully unaware of this fact.

_Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

Waiting for the next verse to start, Booth reached over and let his arm rest behind his partner's shoulder. Temperance jumped slightly at the gesture but soon relaxed as he sang the words, his voice low and deep.

_"Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors."_

And the pair drove on, comfortably listening to the song, basking in the warm sun. As they left the coast it heated up and eventually Temperance shedded her sweater. The miles passed and one question plagued Booth's mind. One thing he had to know before they got any further down this road together.

_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

"Why did you leave?" He asked suddenly, without pretense. Temperance froze, struggling to keep her eyes on the road and the increasing traffic.

"When?"

"At the hospital. Right before I woke up. Why did you leave me?" His voice was anguished.

_There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye  
_  
"I was leaving because I can't stand to lose you, Booth. I'm not strong enough."

"Bull."

"What?"

"That's bull and you know it." He was watching her carefully, knowing his straightforward approach could backfire. "You're the strongest woman I know. You've survived so much, Temperance. How could you let that defeat you? How could you give up… on me?" Her tears were, for the moment, hidden behind her sunglasses and she gripped the wheel tighter.

"Because I care more about you than the others. The others who have left me." She clarified.

_There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors_

"I don't believe you," he challenged, "I know how much you love your parents, Russ." She was shaking her head adamently.

"That's different, Booth. They're my family. The only ones I've ever known, I didn't have a choice loving them. Yes, it hurt. A whole lot. But you… you I chose to care about. There was nothing telling me I had to but I chose to care. And I don't want to lose you." She reiterated.

_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

Booth took a deep sigh, knowing how hard it was for her to admit that.

"Do you have faith in me?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied without pause, recalling her confession to Hodgins when they were buried by the Gravedigger.

"Then know that I'll always come back to you. As long as I have life in my bones, I'll come back to you, Bones."

"Okay." They both sighed heavy sighs, as the chorus repeated for the last time.

_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

Booth could feel the mood was depressed, a problem he needed to remedy quickly. He scrolled through the MP3 player's long list of songs until he found the one he was looking for.

"Bones, I've always wanted to ask you this but remember, I'm injured so no hitting!" Temperance rolled her eyes and waited. She was not disappointed as the first lines of the song began.

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions_

_He's so nervous avoiding all her questions._

END Chapter

AN: Katie's gonna beta the next chapter for me 'cause she's been so helpful she deserves a sneak peak. If you want the next chapter soon, bug her about it.


	22. Do ya think I'm Sexy?

AN: I just love this song! I can totally image Booth singing it and being totally cheesy. It's "Do ya think I'm sexy" by Rod Stewart. Sorry y'all I'm a total goober. I uploaded the unbetaed version of this chapter. I'm blaming it on the tequila. Here's the pretty version with Katie's notes at the end:

**Chapter 22 Do ya think I'm sexy **

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous avoiding all her questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?  
_  
Booth grinned as Temperance flushed; they both anticipated the next verse, which Booth sung loudly.

_"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so."  
_  
"Booth!"

"Remember, no hitting!"

_He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on, honey, let's spend the night together_

"Booth, I spent several nights in your hospital room. I do not want to hear you snore again for quite some time."

"Hey! I do not snore!"

"Do too."

"Do not. Besides, I was in a coma, cut a guy some slack."

_Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

"Bones, don't hide how you feel. Let it out." His teasing tone brought a smile to her usually stoic face.

"I hate psychology, Booth."

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so_

"You've never been afraid to say what you think, Bones. Why change now?" Temperance clamped her mouth shut as Booth sung along.

"_His heart's beating like a drum  
'Cause at last he's got his girl home  
Relax, baby, now we are alone."  
_  
"Remember what I said, Bones? The minute this case is over… well, it's over. And we need to catch up."

Temperance felt her lips burning, knowing if Booth had been driving they would have pulled into a parking lot by now.

"Booth, I promised to get you home. We're going home." He marveled at her stubbornness.

"I need a break. To stretch my legs," he bargained, reaching over to run his fingers through her hair.

"Booth! I'm trying to drive. We'll stop at the North Carolina border, there's a rest stop there. Now, pick another song."

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so  
Tell me so, baby_

"Fine, fine, fine. Only because I know you'll give in eventually. I'm irresistible."

Temperance resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. _If only he knew he'd never let me live it down._ She snuck a peak at the agent who was intently searching for a new song. _He's rather irresistible. And, if his symmetry is any indication, a good breeder._

A new song derailed the anthropologist's train of thought.

_Ridin' in the drop top with the top down _

END Chapter

AN: I imagine that Booth would have a hard time not driving such a beautiful car and his impatience, combined with the desire to get Bones alone again, will play out in these next few songs. The next song is insanely and obscenely popular in America right now so I thought I'd use it. Not a huge fan, but the lyrics work. Any guesses?

BN: Ahhh. I haven't written a beta note in forever. It feels soo good :D Oh, and that reminds me to do my happy dance. I GOT TO BETA A CHAPTERRRR. Finally. After hours of begging and charm smiles (which apparently work on everyone EXCEPT Kraze), I finally got to beta a chapter. Not much there to beta, cause these chapters are a lot shorter than all the other stories Kraze has written, but still. I'm excited. Oh, and I'm sorry for the minor delay – I know Kraze is a super-updater, and for all the other chapters, it's normally my fault for the delays. My teachers are evil and assign a butt load of homework all at the end of the year. Oh, but I have an oral report tomorrow morning and I get to get all dressed up :D I guess you can tell I haven't written a beta note in a long time. I'm a little over-eager; I'm also rambling like crazy. Oh, and may I just say, I know the song, and I don't like the song so much (or the artist). Soooo. I guess I should go. Don't forget to review!! Kraze will give you cookies and I'll be your best friend (what more could you ask for??) :D


	23. Summer Love

AN: I still can't believe I'm using this song… heaven help me. It's Summer Love by Justin Timberlake, two points and a brownie to everyone who guessed correctly. Sorry, all out of cookies at the moment but seriously, who doesn't like brownies?

Chapter 23 Summer Love

_Ridin' in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switchin' lanes girl  
Pull up to the red light, lookin' right  
_

"I don't think this song is appropriate, Booth."

_Come here, let me get your name girl  
Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like  
Let me pick your brain girl  
_

"Bones, it's a fun song."

"Why would you 'pick' someone's brain. It sounds… disturbing." Booth was unsurprised by her confusion.

"It's not Hannibal type of picking, just let me get to know you." Temperance made a mental note to ask Angela about Hannibal picking when they got to the lab.

_But let me show you 'round, let me take you out  
Bet you we could we could have some fun girl  
'Cause we can do it fast (fast), slow, whichever way you wanna run girl  
_

"So, you want to go out and have fun?" He resisted the urge to laugh at the disbelieving tone her voice held.

_But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings  
Do it how you want it done girl  
And who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I_

"Don't make it sound so wrong, Bones. Yes, I want to have fun with you."

"Why?"

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love_

As Temperance wondered if she wanted to fall in love with Booth, or if she was already there, he began to sing the next verse.

_"Come on and lemme show you 'round  
Let me take you out, bet you we could have some fun girl  
'Cause we can dress it up, we can dress it down  
Any way you want it done girl  
Or we can stay home, talkin' on the phone  
Rappin' 'til we see the sun girl"  
_

He was having fun now, taping his fingers to the beat and watching her for signs of understanding. He knew how long she could take to process things and also remembered it was a longer song than most.

_Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees  
Can't get you off my brain girl  
But who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I  
_  
To his surprise, Temperance joined in one the chorus the next time around.

"_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love  
'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you"_

"What does he mean, 'summer love?'" Temperance asked, suddenly serious again. Booth smiled as he held his hand out, feeling the wind rush past his fingers.

"It's a phrase, Bones. It just means a short-lived romance, usually during summer when school's out or people are on vacation."

_The summer's over for the both of us  
But that doesn't mean we should give up on love  
You're the one I've been thinking of  
And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one  
_  
"But that's not what you want." Temperance stated, waiting anxiously for Booth's reply.

"Hell, no." His answer was immediate and forceful.

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
_

"Don't be mad, Booth. I was just checking." Temperance smiled to let her partner know she was capable of teasing. Still, Booth scowled and reached into the back seat with his good arm to reach her laptop. _After all we've been through since leaving D.C., how could she ask that?_ He wondered to himself, _how could she __not__ know?_

_'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love_

As Temperance pulled the car into the rest stop she'd mentioned, Booth was busy logging on to her wireless internet and pulling up iTunes. After downloading a song to his iPod, Booth stowed the laptop again. She could tell by the far off look in his eyes he was in no mood to talk.

"Ready to stretch your legs?" Temperance asked, hopping out of the car, again without bothering to open the door.

"Sure." Booth sounded confident but when he stood, the agent swayed, still dizzy from the after effects of the medications. Temperance stepped in to take his arm and they walked the parking lot, his arm slung casually around her shoulder, her arm wrapped around his back, hugging him close.

After a few minutes they turned back to the car and got in, ready to continue their drive. Temperance rummaged through the cooler and found two bottles of water and some apples. As she steered the car back onto the highway, Booth began the next song, presumably the one he'd just downloaded.

_It's very clear – our love is here to stay._

END Chapter

AN: Hope I didn't anger any Timberlake fans out there by not wanting to use his song. The thing is Justin reminds me of NSync and that reminds me of music from the early '90s. Boy bands like Hanson. Icky. If only I could get back all those hours of my life…

Okay, it's not very hard to guess the title of this song but can you guess who I will have sing it? Or, how will Bones react?


	24. Our Love is Here to Stay

AN: Love this song, despite its brevity. I know this chapter is short, but full of importance. Here's my ode to Rosemary Clooney: great songs, handsome nephew, what more could I want?

Chapter 24 Our Love is Here to Stay

_It's very clear -- our love is here to stay.  
Not for a year, but ever and a day_

A familiar fear crept over Temperance as she absorbed the gravity of the song. Without even looking at Booth she knew he was serious, both about their relationship and his commitment.

_The radio, and the telephone, and the movies that we know,  
May just be passing fancies, and in time may go.  
_

"See, Booth, pop culture is fleeting; it's just not worth the time and effort to understand." Temperance was pleased with her analysis, hoping to distract Booth with her seemingly endless ability to misunderstand popular phrases and cultural references. It wasn't working.

"_But oh, my dear, our love is here to stay.  
Together we're going a long, long way." _Booth sang along, staring ahead at the miles stretched before them.

_In time the Rockies may crumble, Gibraltar may tumble --  
They're only made of clay.  
But our love is here to stay_

"Bones, you know it and I know it."

"Yes." Temperance agreed, swallowed the growing lump in her throat and trying to beat back her fears; didn't the psychologist say admitting the problem was the first step?

"Relax, Temperance," she glanced at the passenger seat where Booth was giving her a reassuring smile, "this is a good thing. We're responsible adults who know what we're doing here. It's just me, Bones." Taking a deep breath, Temperance attempted to gather her thoughts, to comprehend what she wanted to say. As the instrumental solo finished she found it was easier to adopt Rosemary's words that try her own. Reaching for Booth's hand she sang quietly.

"_But our love is here...  
Our love is here...  
Our love is here to stay."_

Booth squeezed her hand, sending chills throughout her body. With his spare hand he scrolled through the MP3 player, searching for his next selection.

"Thank you, Temperance." He squeezed her hand tight, releasing it so she could concentrate on driving.

"Booth, how do you know? You know… that we'll make it?" The agent simply smiled as he found the perfect song, hit play and waited.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

END Chapter

AN: Another favorite song of mine, I hope you can guess it! I've tried not to reuse artists but a) it's likely an entire albumn would be on someone's MP3 player and b) some artists have more than one great song! Writing this song has motivated me to take a road trip and if gas were not so expensive I would. But alas, instead I'll be home, working, playing and partying instead of driving to the coast or the mountains or to Vegas.


	25. You Raise Me Up

AN: The song for this chapter is from Josh Groban and it's "You Raise Me Up."

Chapter 25 You Raise Me Up

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be  
_

Booth had yet to answer Bones' question. He simply waited for her to hear the song. She kept her eyes trained on the road, pushing the Mustang closer to home. In the back of her mind she cataloged the many trials and troubles which had come their way during the partnership. _How,_ she asked herself, _did we survive all that? Gang threats, finding my Mom, Howard Epps, the Gravedigger, finding Russ and Dad, Sully... Cam..._

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

"This is why, Temperance. Why no matter what, I will be there with you. Loving you." Temperance fought to restrain herself, to keep still in the face of this confession which she knew, without a doubt, to be true. She'd experienced his love, all this time and with all they'd been through, he loved her. She knew how strong Booth was, she'd seen it with her own eyes time and time again. She had faith in his strength.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up... to more than I can be.  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

"Do you really think we could handle what we deal with every day without each other? I know I could do this job without you, Bones, and I wouldn't want to." The dots were connecting and puzzle pieces sliding into place. _He was strong, strong for her and because of her,_ she realized. Booth watched her with the smallest of smiles on his face, _she knows. _

"I want you as a partner too, Booth." Her voice was small and she seemed to hesitate. "It just scares me how much I've come to rely on you, more than working these cases, for everything. I don't want to lose you as a partner or a friend."

"You won't Temperance. I promise." She smiled weakly and tried to believe him.

_You raise me up... to more than I can be. _

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

"It's going to take me some time, Booth. I just can't…"

"I know and I'm okay with that."

_And I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up... to more than I can be.  
You raise me up... to more than I can be._

As the full weight of Booth's confession sunk into Temperance's overactive mind, she wondered _how? How can we make this work? Do we move in together? Become 'partners with benefits' or whatever Angela called it? Can we still be partners and have more? _Similiary, Booth was contemplating the dilemma before them, asking himself if they could move quickly enough to satisfy his growing need for Bones but slow enough not to push her away.

They rode in silence for almost thirty minutes before Temperance reached for her iPod, plugged it in and selected a song. Her worry and apprehension was apparent in her choice.

_All of your ways and all your thunder  
Get me in a haze running for cover_

AN: Alright, we're nearing the end, I hope y'all can handle this last little stretch with me. Another chapter and another song await.


	26. Where We Gonna Go From Here

AN: Thought I'd bring things back around to the wonderful Mat Kearney. This song makes me want to cry 'cause it doesn't give any answers, just seems so hopeless. Don't you worry, I won't let them languish in sadness for too long.

Chapter 26 Where We Gonna Go From Here

_All of your ways and all your thunder  
Get me in a haze running for cover  
_

Now Temperance was nervous, hoping Booth didn't think she wanted to run away from him. She asked him quietly, in verse with Mat Kearney,

"_Where we gonna go from here  
We we gonna go from here?"  
_

"We're going home. And we'll take it from there, Bones." His voice indicated resolve that Booth did not feel. He could see her drifting away from him, retreating behind her walls again.

_Car lights in the driveway  
I wonder who's going coming my way  
Tomorrow we're turning down the highway  
_

"Bones, would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I'd like to thank you for all your help." His request was simple and straightforward and she was having trouble coming up with an excuse to say no. Normally, she'd say she was writing her novels but the latest was still in the editing process. Normally, she'd be spending her night in the lab but there were no new cases, a fact which Booth was well aware.

"Sure, Booth. I'd love to have dinner with you."

_With another bright state on a weekday  
Green grass and a radio  
Watching it fly past and away we go  
Seven hundred places seven hundred faces more  
_  
Booth beamed and began to mentally plan their evening; Temperance wondered if it was just that easy. Dinner between friends, friends who wanted something more. Who _had_ something more, if that night in the hotel parking lot was evidence of the fact.

_All your haze and all your thunder  
Got me in a haze running for cover  
Where we gonna go from here  
Where we gonna go from here  
_

Booth thanked God, not for the first time, that Sully had sailed away all those months before, leaving Temperance in D.C. He could no longer count all the times he'd envied Sully for getting the girl, his girl, and all because he shot a clown. But, times were changing, things were changing.

_Time is moving on our side  
__How could I miss you to another guy  
Pull of the ocean and the roaring tide  
Is bigger than my eyes or my design  
_

Temperance could only remember sitting at the diner next to Booth after rescuing him from his captures and letting her father escape. Sitting there with him, singing a song her father had sung when she was a child. When he sang with her it felt like she was home again. They sat in the diner for hours and Temperance had felt a comfort with him, the one person who'd never left her, who now promised to be there forever.

_The back of your eyes look like my mothers  
When we talk your like my brother  
Where we gonna go from here  
Where we gonna go from here_

"Bones, I will wait as long as it takes." He rested his hand on her shoulder, brushing her curls back. She slowed the car to a stop at a red light, turning into a roadside diner and killing the engine. He turned her body so she was facing him. "You need to know, Temperance, that you are worth waiting for."

_I've waited and I'll wait some more  
Won't see me knocking on another door  
But all this is crazy and amazing  
_

She contemplated how much he sought to reassure her, to comfort her despite her apprehension. An ever present voice of fear spoke softly, _he'll get tired of waiting eventually._ Temperance took a deep breath, knowing she had to give him something to hold onto while he waited. Something big.

"You know, Booth, I don't think you hear this from me enough but, you are the one I've been waiting for all this time. And I'll wait for you just as long as you're waiting for me."

Booth responded with a grin, t_hat's my girl,_ he thought leaning toward her, needing a taste of her commitment.

"Booth?"

"This is where we're going, Temperance, right here." He gently cupped her chin in her hand, drawing his face to hers.

In the single moment before their lips touched the iPod shuffled to a new song, a selection so obviously made by Angela that they jumped apart, recognizing the tune from _A Midsummer Night's Dream _and staring at each other in horror.

AN: Okay, this famous tune has no lyrics but can anyone guess the name of the piece that would cause them to freak out? And I may have lied to you folks, 'cause I just found a song that I'm dying to use... would anyone be offended if I added another chapter to the end?


	27. The Wedding March

AN: I just had to include this one because Angela is oh, so devious! And this chapter's Sully attack is not really the revenge I'm looking for… you'll see in the next chapter.

Chapter 27 The Wedding March

The strong piano introduction was almost over and Booth and Brennan sat in shock, unable to move. Temperance was silently thankful that the car was in park or she feared another accident would have occurred. They simultaneously recovered and sought to correct the problem.

Their hands clashed as they both reached for the stereo dial; Temperance reached it first and turned down the sound until the sounds of Mendelssohn's _Wedding March_ was extinguished.

"That…" began Temperance, her hand still shaking.

"…was NOT funny," finished Booth, shaking his head at Angela's audacity.

"We've got to kill her. Literally string her up and torture the woman." Temperance's eyes flashed with a lethal combination of embarassment and rage. Booth could see it was not the time to tease her so he pulled out his cell phone.

"Let the games begin." Temperance viewed him warily as he dialed the artist at the lab.

"Angela? Yeah, we're doing good. Bones is just grabbing us some lunch…..no, I won't be back to work for a few more weeks... No, you won't be stuck on limbo cases for long… Cullen approved a replacement partner until I get back on my feet… only for a few months, luckily the Agent Sullivan is already familiar with the Jeffersonian…."

Temperance grinned as she heard Angela shrieking through the receiver.

"Nope, just returned early from the boat trip… yeah, Bones already knows… she seems excited… Ange! Sully's a good guy. Oh wait, Bones is back with lunch. See you in a few hours."

"Booth, that was cruel." Booth shrugged as he put away his phone and leaned over to steal a quick kiss from his Bones.

"Thank you," she added, drawing a charming smile from the agent.

"Anytime." Temperance blushed, knowing instinctively that he wasn't talking about the phone call.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the small restaurant. Temperance nodded and they headed inside. The pair was quickly seated and presented with menus. After ordering Booth turned back to the issue at hand.

"I know you don't believe in marriage, Bones."

"Booth…"

"No, hear me out." Temperance nodded and Booth continued, "I'm not going to push you on this, ever. I don't pretend to understand anthropologically why you think what you do about marriage, I just want to be with you. That's enough for me, Bones."

"I won't pretend to understand the desire to get married either, Booth." He thought back to their dinner in the diner, singing to each other softly.

"Bones, do you remember 'Keep on Tryin'?'" she nodded silently.

"That's all I ask. Can we do that?" She nodded again before asking,

"Can we talk about something else?" He agreed and during lunch they discussed the weather, classic cars, the squints and planned more ways to torture Angela.

When they'd returned to the car and got back on the road, Booth plugged in his MP3 player and selected another song. He warned Temperance,

"This is not the same as that last song, just remember that." She nodded but felt a knot of apprehension in her gut that wouldn't go away.

_Want no silver threads among the gold._

_Want no silver threads among the gold._

AN: I think it's time for Angela to sweat a little. Although her evil plan worked, to some extent, she's just being mean with this past song selection. Any guesses on this classic song?


	28. Be My Life's Companion

AN: I think this song is a perfect compromise to the marriage/no marriage debate. The song is by Rosemary Clooney and it's sweet and endearing. And now, finally, we get to the real reason why Sully's a loser.

Chapter 28 Be My Life's Companion

_Want no silver threads among the gold.  
Want no silver threads among the gold.  
_

"I don't know what that means." Temperance insisted, frustrated at the song's introductory lyrics.

"It means I don't want any substitutes for the best. Gold's the best."

_Want no silver threads; want some action instead.  
Want no silver threads among the gold.  
_

"Oh." The anthropologist furrowed her brow, intent on understanding his song choice.

"You're gold."

"Oh." Her surprise was unhidden and gave him a thrill of excitement to see the red creeping up her cheeks. If there was one thing he would never tire of it was telling Temperance she was beautiful.

_Be my life's companion, and you'll never grow old.  
I'll love you so much that you'll never grow old.  
When there's joy in living, you just never grow old.  
You've got to stay young, 'cause you'll never grow old.  
_  
They managed to refrain from talking, just taking in the song and the beautiful scenery as the Mustang expertly handed the curves of the rural roads.

_People who are lonely are old at 33.  
Don't let it happen to you; don't let it happen to me._

"Marriage or not, Temperance, I want to be your companion for as long as you'll have me." He was completely serious now, resisting the urge to watch her for a sign of understanding or fear.

_Be my life's companion, and you'll never grow old.  
You'll never grow old, no, you'll never grow old.  
Love and youth and happiness are yours to have and hold.  
Be my life's companion, and you'll never grow old.  
_

Dozens of thoughts swirrelled wildly in Temperance's mind. She'd never had someone love her as Booth did, promise to care for her like Booth had. She was used to men wanting to change who she was or what she did, how she acted or dressed or spoke. But never had a man, or anyone for that matter, simply accepted her, loved her without conditions.

_I know a man who's lonely, and he's old at 33.  
No one wants to be old at 33.  
Your disposition sours like a lemon on a tree.  
Don't let it happen to you, and don't let it happen to me.  
_  
"I don't want to be like Sully." His head whipped toward her painfully, shocked at the words she spoke.

"I don't know what that means," he answered quickly, stealing her favorite line.

"Sully is gone, off somewhere, who knows where, alone. All because he wanted me to himself."

"Bones, you're losing me here. Do you want Sully?" His chest tightened as he waited for her answer, fearing her confession.

"No. He was nothing more than recreation, Booth." The agent relaxed slightly. "What I mean is Sully left, without me that is, he's alone because he wanted to change me. He couldn't have a relationship with me in D.C. with me, just as I am right now. It was as if he could only love me on a boat away from everyone and everything that made me who I am."

"He's a fool, Bones."

"I don't want to do that to you. I know you're nothing like him but I don't want to push you to be something you're not either. Don't let me, Booth. No matter what."

_Be my life's companion, and you'll never grow old.  
Yes, I'll love you so much that you'll never grow old.  
Love and youth and happiness are yours to have and hold.  
Be my life's companion, be my life's companion, and you'll never grow  
old._

"I won't Bones."

"I'm pretty stubborn."

"I know."

"That's not going to change."

"Wouldn't want it to." They shared a smile and mutually agreed to turn off the music and enjoy each other's company and the scenic drive before them.

The miles kept on rollin' and soon, too soon, the car was approaching the outskirts of the District. As Temperance headed toward the Jeffersonian, intent of giving Angela a piece of her mind, Booth inquired about the car.

"Where do we need to drop off the car? Or will the rental car place pick it up from here?" Temperance flushed, forgetting momentarily that she had neglected to tell him about the arrangements concerning the Mustang. Pulling into his parking slot at the Jeffersonian, next to her own sports car, she confessed.

"It's not exactly returnable, Booth."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, I bought it."

"What!"

"Well, I couldn't find the right car to rent for the drive and everything was either too big or too small-"

"you're too picky, Goldilocks." Temperance continued, undistracted by his comment.

"-and I found this car which reminded me of going to LA with you. But I felt bad that you wouldn't get to drive it with a broken arm so… I bought it." She shrugged, embarassed. "Now you can drive it when you get better."

Before the anthroplogist could read his features, silently dissecting his response to the news, Booth was leaning toward her, breaking all the rules on personal space and held her face gently with his good hand.

"You're amazing." He didn't give her a moment to respond before his lips were on hers.

END Chapter

AN: Okay, I'm adding another chapter so I may not post more today, depends what I can get done. A HUGE thanks to KatieBeth for helping me decide the song for the additional chapter. Also, I'm thinking up a new story but might just tack it onto the end of this one. If so, the rest of the story will involve some songs and lyrics but not to the extend of the first 30 chapters. And finally, please review! I love reading them and knowing what you think.


	29. Keep on Tryin'

AN: Okay, I promised myself I would not revert to old crutches, using the lyrics to Hot Blooded and Keep on Tryin' to bring these two together. But, since these two have a history with this song I'm using it and I'll keep it from being too cheesy, I hope. And it's short but I want it that way, plus the next two chapters will be up tomorrow and they're loooooong!

Chapter 29 Keep on Tryin'

Temperance shivered under Booth's embrace. His good hand held her shoulders gently as his surprisingly soft lips sent shock waves through her body. She relaxed in his arms, her hands reached for his neck, one arm pulling him closer as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Her other hand ran down his chest, feeling his muscles tightened under her touch.

_Pectoralis major, external obligue, internal oblique,_ Temperance's mind catalogued in her mind until she lost the ability to think. After several minutes Booth reluctantly pulled away, catching her eye. Breathless, she searched his face for regret, for anything that would indicate retreat. Finding none, she leaned toward him again.

"Bones?" Uncertainty in his voice gave away Booth's apprehension that they were moving too fast.

"Keep on tryin'." Temperance responded, before silencing any further objections.

When they pulled apart again Booth rested his head on her shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"I think we've got that figured out. But, if you want to keep tryin'…" He waited, letting her to set the pace. Temperance placed a soft kiss on his neck, his clavicle, his shoulder through his tee shirt.

"I do."

It was all the encouragement Booth needed.

END Chapter

AN: Okay, the next chapter is the date Bones agreed to in a previous chapter and the chapter after _that_ is when they get sweet, sweet revenge on Angela. Review please!


	30. Some Enchanted Evening

AN: Okay, folks, this is the chapter I decided to add last minute 'cause it was just too perfect to pass up! I hope you like the movie and song choice as much as I do.

Chapter 30 Some Enchanted Evening

"About that date..." Temperance smiled as Booth tried, valiantly, to postpone the promised meal. When night had fallen and the pair were still in the Jeffersonian parking garage, lips locked and now hungry for more than dinner, they'd come to a simple compromise. Temperance would select a movie while Booth chose a restaurant for dinner. Deciding took much longer than necessary as distractions in the form of hands, lips and tongues abounded in the convertible. Soon, they'd put up the top on the car and stopped by Sid's, trusting him to know what they wanted. Sid, who was more than happy to see the FBI agent on the mend and in good hands, placed their order immediately. As they waited for the food, Temperance scanned the newspaper for show listing and had more than a few questions.

"Shrek, the third? I've never even heard of Shrek the first or second."

"I'ts a kid's movie, Bones, I'm taking Parker to see it next weekend."

"What's this one about: Grudges? Ohh, Grudes 2."

"It's just Grudge 2. And its a horror film."

"Booth, all of these movies are sequels to other equally unseen movies. You'll have to spend the entire time explaining it to me."

"You don't really think we'll end up watching the movie, do you, Bones?" Temperance flushed and turned back to the newspaper, intent on finding something worthwhile. After all, Booth had promised her a date and she was getting a date!

When Sid returned with the food and Booth had paid he asked,

"Decide on a movie yet, Bones?" they walked to the Mustang together and Booth wanted to know how much time they had before the movie started.

"Yep. I want to see South Pacific." Booth laughed, trying not to annoy the anthropologist.

"Sorry, Bones. We're just a few decades late catching that at the theatre."

"Guess we'll have to watch it at your place. There's a rental store around the corner, isn't there?"

"Yes, there is, Bones," he replied, grinning as she turned the car toward his apartment.

----

Soon the pair was snuggled on Booth's overstuffed couch, watching the movie and snacking on popcorn. When Temperance shivered slightly, Booth reached over a pulled her closer, covering them in a soft chenille blanket. Temperance warmed immediately and soon slipped her small hand behind the agent, caressing his back with small circles.

_Some enchanted evening  
You may see a stranger,  
you may see a stranger  
Across a crowded room  
And somehow you know,  
You know even then  
That somewhere you'll see her  
Again and again._

Booth was finding it impossible to concentrate on the movie as Bones touched him. Taking deep breaths he tried to calm himself down, remind himself to take it slowly. _There's only one first time,_ he repeated in his head, _and hopefully many more after that. _

_Some enchanted evening  
Someone may be laughin',  
You may hear her laughin'  
Across a crowded room  
And night after night,  
As strange as it seems  
The sound of her laughter  
Will sing in your dreams._

_Dreams, _he thought,_ she's the woman of my dreams. _And at that moment all of Booth's self control was gone. Temperance gasped when his hand found its way to her leg, lightly rubbing her muscular thigh through the denim fabric. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and his lips traced a path down her neck, pushing aside the blanket that was tucked under her chin.

"Booth! The movie, we're at the best part!" Temperance protested, squirming under his touch. His broken arm was slung around her waist, holding her close to him and she feared causing him pain if she pulled away. _How did I get so lucky? _Booth grinned as he tasted her sweet skin.

_Who can explain it?  
Who can tell you why?  
Fools give you reasons,  
Wise men never try._

Seeley continued to ignore her half-hearted complaints as his good hand snaked up to her abdomen, slipping under her shirt to caress her soft skin.

"Booth!" she gasped again, this time without an ounce of protest..She sighed, trying to find a reason for him to stop but her body was overruling her mind. "I wanted to watch the movie... with you..."

_Some enchanted evening  
When you find your true love,  
When you feel her call you  
Across a crowded room,  
Then fly to her side,  
And make her your own_

"You started it, Babe." Her hand was now still on his back and she used it to push him away.

"Babe?" she asked, eyebrows raised, ready to launch into an explaination of the anthpological implications of such a term.

"I've got you... Babe." he sang, kissing her softly. She smiled into his lips and soon the movie was entirely forgotten.

_Once you have found her,  
Never let her go.  
Once you have found her,  
Never let her go!_

And Booth promised himself and God never to let Temperance Brennan, his Bones, go.

END of Part 1

AN: Okay, I'm positively dancing with joy here (pretty embarrasing 'cause I'm at work) just because I love how this is ending… as it should… with a song. Sigh. Next chapter is pretty simple, just some lyrics and some lovin' and a little revenge. Another transition chapter, if you will, until the second part begins.

Again, a HUGE thank you to KatieBeth for helping me narrow down the song choices. Without her I'd probably still be considering my favorite movie song: supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.


	31. Obvious

AN: Somebody completely wonderful suggested this song and it's the perfect ending to Part 1!!! I tried to look through the reviews and find out who it was but there are a ton of reviews and I just couldn't find it! Please review, whoever you are, and take credit! It's Obvious by Westlife and yes, I've cut out some of the lyrics 'cause it's a long ass song and Angela is much smarter than we give her credit for. Writing this is so bittersweet, I don't want it to end! But it must to make room for the next part of the story.

Chapter 30 Obvious

Angela Montegro drove to work the next morning with a huge smile on her beautiful face. Today was the day that her best friend Brennan would be back at work and Angela was practically burning to grill her, in front of everyone if necessary, about her days spent at Booth's bedside. While she was not particulary excited about Sully's early return, Angela was certain Brennan would not make the same mistakes concerning him again. The artist turned down her radio as her phone rang and squealed seeing on the caller id; it was Brennan's cell phone.

"Honey! I'm so sorry I missed you last night. How was the drive?"

"Good, Ange. Listen, I won't be into work today. Booth and I had this huge fight and I just need a day to myself at home, a day where I don't have to listen to that insufferable man!" Angela's mouth gaped open and she was vaguely aware of passing motorists staring.

Temperance lay in an unfamiliar bed, struggling to keep from smiling, knowing the minute she did the charade would be over.

"But, Bren!"

"I'm not kidding, Angela. He's quite possibly the most arrogent, cocky, selfish man I've ever met and I can't work with him. Not today."

Booth frowned as he nestled close to his Bones. If he hadn't planned this entire joke on Angela himself he would be worried at the ferocity in which Temperance spoke. Although he did smile a bit when she called him 'cocky.'

"Can I come over? I missed you! We should talk. Or shop. Let's get lunch." Angela was frantic, she needed details, gossip if she could get it. Something_, anything_ to get to the bottom of this fiasco.

"No. I'll see you tomorrow Angela. I need to call my publicist anyway. Don't worry about me. I'll be over Seeley Booth quicker than he'd like to believe." And the anthropologist hung up on her flustered friend. Laughing loudly she snuggled close to Booth who kissed her softly.

"That, my dear, was brillant."

"Thank you. Now, phase two." Handing him the phone Booth made his calls.

--

Angela drove faster, getting more angry as she went. Cranking up her favorite radio station she waited, impatiently, for a good song from P!nk or Avril. Something she could really relate to, something that screamed 'angry rocker chick who'll kick your ass!' which was exactly what she would do if Booth had managed to screw things up. The morning DJ interrupted her thoughts.

"Good morning D.C.! Now we usually don't do this but I've got a special request for a faithful listener out there: Angela Montegro this one's for you. By request from 'Bones' and 'G-Man' it's Obvious…

Angela could not believe her ears as the song began to play.

_Yeah, ooooh...  
We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightening, baby_

Angela's mind was swimming, _what was going on? _She knew the two had been good friends who both wanted more but what happened in South Carolina?

_You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are  
_  
Angela had heard the song in passing but was now desperately trying to figure out why Booth _and _Brennan would request it for her.

_I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song  
_  
_What did this mean? Did Booth take my suggestion to play Brennan a love song? Is that why she's mad? _As she pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot Angela wondered _when _they had made the request. _They couldn't have done this yesterday, right?_ The artist stayed in her car, waiting for the song to finish, wondering what her friends were thinking.

_And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone  
_

Now as the chorus began again, Angela could almost hear Booth and Brennan singing instead of Mark and Shane.

_I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song  
Yeah_...

_You are my very first thought in the morning  
And my last at nightfall  
You are the love that came without warning  
I need you, I want you to know_

Suddenly, Angela could see. Brennan's sports car was still at the lab, evidence that they had ridden home together. Brennan claimed to be at home but used her cell phone instead of her house line. And then the song… it's Obvious! Angela squealed with pure joy and ran to her office, resisting the urge to drive straight to Booth's apartment. She would get all the juicy details later but, for now, was content that her best friends had found what was so obvious to everyone else: each other.

**AN:** So much fun writing this story. So much fun. If you'd told me a few months ago I'd write a 20,000+ word story in a week I would have laughed and taken away your brownies, assumed they were laced with a little somethin'-somethin'. Here's some random thoughts for you:

I can't listen to a song passively anymore, I have to think how it applies to my life or to BB. Sad, very sad.

My daddy has a '68 Mustang that I've been coveting since I was 12. I'm in the midst of a massive media campaign to steal it from him. I've told everyone it's my car for so long, they believe me. Now if he would just hand over my keys...

Even though this story got posted much quicker without a beta, I know how much I truly rely on her. I hate grammer rules. I can't spell and would rather search for good songs than try to convince my spell checker it's okay to use "gonna" "gotta" and "wanna" in lyrics. Not to fret, grammer lovers out there, the rest of this stories should be betaed by the wonderful Katie.


	32. Author's Note Intermission

Sooooo… I'm back! Yes, I took Monday off from writing FanFiction 'cause I'm tired! But I'm back. Have I mentioned lately how wonderful all my reviewers are? 'Cause you guys and gals are AWESOME! You're the reason why I updated like it was going out of style, all your reviews keep me writing faster. So, here's the deal. This 'chapter' is really just a long Author's Note so you may skip it if you want. I'll post a new chapter tomorrow or in a few days, whenever Katie is done with her beta genius work. So keep me on review and I'll be sending some chapters your way shortly. Toodles!

Since so many people were great at suggesting song I thought I'd use this space to answer y'all about the songs you suggested. Also, some of my favorite reviews:

Just to clarify for **pagan-seijou**, I don't hate North Carolina radio stations but I had to poke fun at KatieBeth, my beta, who's from NC

**Eternalconfusion suggested 'Collide' by Howie Day**

I do like this song by Howie and think it would make a great 'morning after' or 'break-up' song I just couldn't figure out how to put it in this story. Someone should totally make a oneshot on this one from Booth's point of view, pre-relationship. I'd read it.

**Pagen-seijou suggested 'Stolen' Dashboard Confessional**

Very powerful song by Dashboard Confessioal. It's a little short and cryptic for my liking although the chorus "you have stolen my heart" is amazing.

**Brennanmars suggested 'Open Your Eyes' by Snow Patrol**

As you all know from an earlier chapter, I used this song suggested by brennanmars. In fact, the lyrics are the reason I made Booth get in a car accident in the first place. It's a beautiful song and I owe the second half of part 1 to brennanmars for the suggestion. Thanks!

**Xosnickersxo 'I can only imagine' by Mercyme**

I confess, this is one of my favorite songs from a great band. However, it is so clearly a religious song that I don't think it would apply very well. The chorus works well, "I can only image what it will be like when I walk by your side" but they've been partners for so long they kinda know what that's like already.

**Xosnickersxo suggested 'Amazed' by Lonestar**

This is a great song! I've copied the lyrics to use in the future but again, this song is more of an established romance/morning after type song to me. I don't know, maybe that's where you wanted me to go…

**Xxdark-elfxx suggested 'I am' by Jill Phillips**

I do like using religious songs to communicate relationships but this one seems a bit… asexual. I could probably use it as a comfort/friend type song but that's not the direction I wanted to go. And I'd have a hard time explaining "And I will comfort you like a mother while you rest."

**Littlemissmoony suggested 'I can't help falling in love with you' elvis presley**

Long live the King! I seriously tried to get this song to work but couldn't find the right vibe. It sounded a bit pleading and passive to me, and really, Booth is not exactly rushing in after a three year friendship.

**Littlemissmoony suggested "Unchained Melody" by The Righteous Brothers**

I do like this song but when I read the lyrics and hear the music I see an Army wife waiting for her husband to return. To me it speaks to missing something you've had before, not a new relationship.

**Littlemissmoony suggested 'I'll have to say I love you in a song' by Jim Croce**

I think this would be a good song for a oneshot, maybe Booth and Bones at karoke, Angela picking a song for them. Some of the lyrics are great but some don't really apply "I just run out of things to say" for example. These two are never quiet.

**Littlemissmoony "At Last" by Etta James**

One of my all time favorites, the only problem is it's so short! A good friend of mine walked down the aisle to this song 2 years, I thought it was very creative.

**Xosnickersxo suggested "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys**

I have not yet dismissed his song by Miss Keys but think it would work well coming from Brennan _after_ she's been with Booth awhile.

**Fortune kookie 91 suggested "Pretty Woman' by Roy Orbinson**

Besides the obvious implications of Julia Roberts style prostitution, I think this song is too shallow. I think Bones would tear Booth a new one if he said "no one could look as good as you, mercy" and "come with me baby, be mine tonight."

**Canadianagurl suggested "Someone Else's Star" by Bryan White**

I think this song works well, pre-relationship. Maybe with Brennan is still with Sully. It's a good song but just didn't fit into my story.

**Agent awesome suggested "Call And Answer" by The Barenaked Ladies**

Again, a great song but not right for the first half of the story, the way I envisioned it. I think it would be a good song once their relationship is more established and I'll keep it in mind for part 2.

**IrishChic20 suggested "From this Moment On" by Shania Twain while walking the aisle**

Well, I'm not one for pushing Booth and Brennan down the aisle and, in fact, will be very upset if that's how the third seasons starts in the fall. But I PROMISE YOU I will use this song in part 2.

**AJMfan suggested "When You Say Nothing At All" by Ronan Keating**

I really wanted to use this song to convey how much Booth and Brennan can speak without talking but… they were in a car… I see this as a date/home sort of song. Not to mention it's really hard to write them NOT talking since that's all they do.

**Stef suggested "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Melanie Doane**

While this song is way overused and has become somewhat cliched, I do love the lyrics. But, at this point in the story I wanted to move beyond the _looking_ and on to the _touching._ When I look at these lyrics I imagine it playing in Booth's head while he watches Bones in the lab.

**Sam suggested "Obvious" by westlife**

I do use your suggestions! This was an amazing song and I used the lyrics and wrote the chapter before even hearing the song. I think it's a perfect way to describe BB and appreciate the suggestion.

**JackO'NeillIsTheMan suggested "A little more you" by Little big town**

Great song and lyrics. Even the reference to 'battin' those baby blue eyes' is perfect. I think it would have been a little redundant after I used "Dive" in an earlier chapter and after Booth basically pleaded her to touch him in "Do ya think I'm sexy?"

**Jagwizkid "The Hairbrush Song" by Veggie Tales**

I think Booth was embarassed by the previous Veggie Tales song so I didn't want to beat a dead horse… however.. this song will come up in Part 2 so pay attention and thanks for your suggestion!

**xoSnickersxo suggested "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts**

I do like this song and Rascal Flatts but it sounds (to me anyway) like someone letting go. I'd rather imagine Booth saying I'll be with you, helping you, not just wishing the best for you.

**Bellabun**, I don't want to offend canadians 'cause y'all are awesome. Except maybe Celine Dion, she annoys me

**xoSnickersxo Bless the Broken Road Rascal Flatts**

I love this song! Seriously a great choice and suggestion! I'm thinking of a powerful way to use it in the second half so don't give up on me yet! The entire reason I didn't use it in the first part of this story is two fold: one, it has to come from Brennan so I need to reconcile the thanking God part. And two, she needs to reflect on their relationship a little more before this song works.

**Phi4858:** supercalifrag… is from Mary Poppins

**Other suggested songs:**

**This is promise you by nsync**

Hmmmm. What can I say about Nsync? They remind me of junior high school, summer radio contests and endless pre-pubscent debates about who was cuter: Lance or Brian. The song's lyrics are okay but I can't bring myself to listen to the song enough times to really get a good chapter in. Sorry. It took me long enough to include "Summer Love" by a post-NSync Justin Timberlake.

**One more day by diamond rio**

An old favorite, really, a fun song. I think I would have used it if I decided to kill off Booth but seeing as how he lives, the wish is granted, they get more time together. It would be a great tag-on to any story where one of them dies.

**When I'm gone by Eminem**

I'm an Eminem fan and especially like this song. I had a few problems with using it though. First is that Booth's not going anywhere so he wouldn't really talk about "when I'm gone." Second is the verses are primarily written from Eminem's experiences which make it hard to apply to this story. And third, if I'm gone I want people to mourn me and I think Booth would feel the same.

So, sorry if I missed your suggestion or didn't respond, but I did sort through over 300 reviews and try to catch them all! Just to clarify, I will be using some music in the second half, as well some movies (as in chapter 30) but not as often as before. Keep the suggestions coming and I'll consider them, but no promises on using the songs.

My favorite review from **A911chic** 'can't you spit some more out?"

Yes, yes I can. And I will.


	33. As Time Goes By

AN: This chapter is largely inspired by Casablanca and "As Time Goes By." I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 33: As Time Goes By**

Early Monday morning the Jeffersonian's Medio-Legal Lab was occupied by a single employee: a certain artist who was sitting behind Dr. Brennan's desk with a wide grin. When said anthropologist had not shown up half an hour after her usual start time, Angela's grin grew even wider.

-----

After calling into work and repaying Angela for her deviance on Friday morning, Booth and Brennan turned off their phones, anticipating a quiet day together. After several hours holed up in Booth's apartment… canoodling, Temperance insisted on leaving the quiet sanctuary. They didn't journey far, but their trip was productive yielding groceries for Booth's sadly under-stocked kitchen and more movies to last the weekend.

They'd returned to Booth's quiet apartment and settled onto the couch to watch another one of Temperance's movie picks. Temperance surprised Booth by practically quoting the movie verbatim at parts, evidence she'd seen the movie several times.

"What?" She asked slyly as Booth watched her with a silly grin.

"Nothing." His grin remained as he gently lifted her chin for a kiss and when they pulled apart, she frowned.

"Really, Seeley, what's wrong with Casablanca being one of my favorite movies?"

Booth tried, valiantly, to suppress a laugh as he explained,

"Listen to the music, Bones, it's perfect for you."

_This day and age we're living in  
Gives cause for apprehension  
With speed and new invention  
And things like fourth dimension. _

_Yet we get a trifle weary  
With Mr. Einstein's theory.  
_

"Booth, that doesn't make sense."

"Shh, listen to the next verse."

_And no matter what the progress  
Or what may yet be proved  
The simple facts of life are such  
They cannot be removed._

"Well, that much is true," she admitted, begrudgingly; she was extremely focused on proven facts as an anthropologist. Booth nuzzled his face in Temperance's hair, whispering in her ear, "Promise me something, Bones."

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"When you're with me, turn off your analytic mind and…

_You must remember this  
A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by._"

Temperance shuddered. There was something about Booth singing to her, it comforted her and melted her defenses all at once. And his request was just heart breaking; she knew from experience how her reasoning could hurt people's feelings, had hurt Booth. He just wanted her trust, her understanding that a kiss could be just that: a kiss.

"If you're honest with me, Booth, I will always trust your word."

"Good."

_Moonlight and love songs  
Never out of date.  
Hearts full of passion  
Jealousy and hate.  
_

"Booth?"

"Yes, Temperance?" Booth responded, pulling away from the anthropologist.

"Do you want more children?"

_It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die.  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by._

Booth sighed a silent sigh. He'd hoped to date Bones for maybe a week before this subject came up. He knew this was a deal-breaker for her. Yes, he wanted Parker to have siblings, for the chance to raise a child with a woman he loved instead of weekly visits. But, he knew it flew in the face of everything she wanted in her own life, what was she doing, asking him now? Trying to push him away before they got too close? But, he reminded himself, this is her way to analyze, dissect, and squint until she understood everything. He decided to be completely honest and trust her not to flee.

"I don't know yet, Bones. I'll tell you what I do know: I want to see Parker tomorrow, if Rebecca will let me. And I want to be with you." Temperance was worried at the defeated tone to Booth's voice.

"Booth, I didn't mean it."

"What, Bones?"

"That interview, the one where I said I wasn't going to have children. I didn't mean it like it sounded."

"Really? How do you think it sounded?"

"Cool and definite. Like I'd gotten my tubes tied and sworn off children. I just can't see myself getting pregnant. I won't say I ever will, Booth, I just want you to know that."

"I think I understand, Bones." He paused, contemplating his next question before asking her, "Will you spend tomorrow with Parker and me?"

"You haven't seen him since we left for South Carolina; don't you want some time alone, Booth?"

He smiled wryly and held up his arm. "It's gonna be a little hard to drive to Rebecca's with this cast. I was hoping to help him learn to ride his bicycle, too." Temperance swallowed and straightened her shoulders, reminding herself that Booth wasn't asking her anything more than to spend the day teaching Parker to ride a bike. _A kiss is just a kiss._

"Sure, Booth. If that's what you want."

"It is, Bones," Booth responded as he leaned in for another kiss. When they broke apart, he continued. "Want to know what else I want?"

Temperance viewed the sparkle in his deep brown eyes, wondering what he had in mind.

"What else do you want, Booth?"

"Dinner." She laughed and pushed him away, swatting his arm playfully.

"You're such a tease, Seeley Booth." She stood and made her way to his kitchen, looking back over her shoulder and sending him a seductive smile. "You better get in here and help." Booth couldn't stop his grin as he followed her obediently.

He found her peering in his refrigerator, pulling out the fixings for salad. In his best quiet sniper mode, Booth walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing a gasp from the anthropologist. Temperance sat the food on the counter and spun around to face him.

"Booth! We're never going to eat if you don't stop." She was quieted when he pulled her in for a long, passion-filled kiss.

"I'm helping. But, I'm okay to starve, as long as I've got you," he replied seriously, nibbling at her neck. Temperance laughed wryly and pulled away, putting serious distance between them.

"Go!" she ordered, pointing to the breakfast nook adjacent to the kitchen. "Go and wait for dinner like a good boy." He smiled, knowing she was teasing.

"And if I do?" She threatened him with a spatula.

"Behave and you'll get a treat tonight, just like a good boy." Without another word he sat, watched her prepare chicken, rice, and the salad and waited, anxiously, for his reward.

END Chapter

AN: Don't know if I mentioned this, but I'm gonna keep it pretty tame to avoid bumping up the rating. Don't get mad at me, let your dirty minds figure it out for yourselves!

BN: I'm sorry it took so long! But (if it makes you feel any better about the wait) school's gonna be out for me… next Tuesday? Or Wednesday. I don't know, and I don't feel like checking, but it's sometime next week. Don't forget to review! Reviews make us happy, make Kraze write more, and make me laugh. :)


	34. Don't Screw This Up

AN: I can't promise I'll be updating every day like the first half of this story... but, this chapter was just betaed and ready to go, so enjoy.

**Chapter 34: Don't Screw This Up**

On Monday morning, Temperance Brennan entered the Jeffersonian unable to keep the smile from her lips. She'd had the most perfect weekend in as long as she could remember. Plenty of quality time with Booth, a few hours with Parker, which culminated in the boy riding his bike around the park without training wheels for the first time, more rest than she'd had in weeks (despite the quality time with Booth) , and a drive to work in a beautiful car.

That smile turned to a groan when she entered her office to find Angela perched behind her desk, ready to attack. Knowing her best friend's skill for dragging out information and feeling slightly guilty for the trick she'd played, Temperance sat on her couch and sighed.

"Fine, Angela, what do you want to know?" The artist practically squealed and ran toward the couch, handing Temperance a coffee as she landed, clapping her hands in anticipation.

"First, I will forgive you for telling me you hated Booth but only if you tell me how much it's not true. How was it, Bren? And I do mean _it._" Temperance smiled and sipped at the coffee.

"I do not hate Booth. I am thankful that he's recovered from the car accident and glad that I stayed in South Carolina as long as I did. I was there when he woke up, Ange."

"Awwww, that's so sweet! But how was the drive. Almost five hours, right?"

"Yeah, we took it slow. You already know about the car…"

"Yes, was he surprised? Did he like it? Of course he liked it…" Angela rambled, thankful for Temperance's sudden willingness to talk.

"He loved it. We spent the weekend at his place, had Parker for awhile on Saturday, but mostly stayed in… talking."

"Sure, Sweetie, 'talking.' How many times did you 'talk'?"

"Ange!"

"Bren! Tell me everything!" the artist demanded.

"It was amazing, Ange. I mean, you know about the physics already-"

"Chemistry, Bren, its called chemistry. But go on." Angela's eyes shone brightly and she grasped Temperance's hand, urging her to continue.

"Okay, we have chemistry. But there's something else; I just feel safe. I don't know how to explain it. Like I don't need to worry that he's going to leave when I want him to stay or stay when I want him to leave or what to say or do or not to do…"

"Awwwww."

"It just feels _right._ I don't know, maybe it's my hormones taking over."

"Maybe you're pregnant."

"What? No, Ange. I'm on fail-safe birth control. I am not getting pregnant. Besides we already discussed this."

"Already? When?"

"During dinner on Friday. We feel the same, for now at least. We're just going to spend time together, with Parker, with our friends, and leave it at that." Angela grinned like an idiot, unable to speak coherently.

"What Ange? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just… you're saying 'we.' Three days and you're already a 'we.' You're right, Bren, this is right." She suddenly turned serious. "Don't screw this up." Temperance gaped at her best friend, unwilling to believe what she had heard.

"What? Angela!"

"I'm not saying Booth won't screw up either, but hear me out. Talk to him. Listen to him. Don't freak out without explaining why you're freaking out. Show him that you love him, even if you can't say it. Got it, Sweetie?"

Temperance simply nodded and took a deep breath, thinking ahead to how much work lay before her. Finishing her coffee, she gathered her resolve, ready to tackle each new challenge, ready to begin work again. _I won't screw this up, Seeley, I promise, I won't._

END Chapter

A/N: Okay, I had a coach in college who would seriously come up to us before every match, poke us with a finger and say "Don't screw this up." Those four little words and angry poke haunt me to this day.

BN: My volleyball coach would say that, too. Of course, we were 2 and 6, so I guess we kinda let him down. Eh. His problem, not mine. OH! And I got a shiny metal for volleyball tonight :) Just thought I'd let y'all know (I'm super excited about it). Anyways, I am betaing the next chapter _right after I finish typing this_ (and send it to Kraze). So now y'all are all saying, "Shut up, Katie, and get the next chapter betaed. Gosh." Yes, I know. But I also know, deep down inside, that y'all love my beta notes. They make you smile – even if it's on the inside. That still counts. Anyways, I _will_ shut up now and beta the next chapter. Reviews make the world go round :)


	35. A Missed Date

AN: Here's a nice, loooong chapter for the good folks out there in fanfic land. All wonderful reviews who I reward with hypothetical cookies. This chapter is set a few months after they returned to D.C., Booth's cast is off and he's returned to work.

Chapter 35 A Missed Date

Temperance sat in her office focused on the case file before her. Enlargements of marking on the victim's bones and Hodgins's reports bewildered the scientist, the bones indicated blunt force trauma, but the particulate analysis came back blank. Zack had determined the object was most likely a tire iron based on the damage pattern. _How could a metal object leave marks but not matter on the bones?_ Hearing a light knock she glanced up, fully expecting Angela to shoo her out of the lab. But it was Booth, leaning on the doorframe and giving her a lazy, sexy grin.

"Oh, Booth…" Her mind raced and she realized today's date; it was the night of their date. Glancing at her watch, she realized with a grimace that she was over an hour late meeting him.

"I'm so sorry… this case… it's so confusing… and… well, it's your fault!"

"How do you figure that, Bones?"

"You… you brought me this case, knowing I wouldn't stop until it was solved." She was reaching, desperate to assuage her guilt.

"That was four days ago, Bones, you identified the victims, recreated the murder scene, and pinpointed the murderer. We've got an APB out on the doer and he'll turn up eventually."

"But this mark isn't consistent…" Temperance sighed, watching him watch her with amusement dancing in his eyes. "Fine, let's go to dinner." She stood, turning off her computer monitor and reaching for her jacket.

"No."

"No? Booth, two seconds ago you were annoyed that I missed our date, now 'no'?"

"That's right." He shed his suit jacket, tossing it ceremoniously on the couch and grabbing a chair in front of her desk. "Let's close this case, all the way, then we'll have our date." Booth picked up a folder and began reading, trying to understand the squint speak that Hodgins was so fond of using.

Temperance viewed her boyfriend warily. _Could it really be that simple? He'd rather finish the case than take me to what I assume is a romantic dinner?_

"Why?"

"What?" Booth looked up, thankful for the distraction from reading about hydrochloride-something.

"Yes, why. You come here to meet me for our date, which I was rudely late for, and then cancel it after a minute-long conversation? Why?" She sank back in her chair, hands on her desk, studying him like a specimen. He smiled slowly, loving these moments when she turned her entire focus on him, knowing she viewed him as a puzzle. And he was so thankful she wanted to sort him, and their relationship, out. He shrugged and answered.

"This is important to you, Temperance. I know how much these cases mean to you and you won't be satisfied until everything is analyzed, explained, and finished. So, since you are so important to me, what's important to you is, by default, important to me." He reached forward across the desk, covering her pale hands with his own. They stared at each other for a heartbeat, each searching for confirmation. Slowly, she nodded and he held up the report from Hodgins.

"So, what the hell is Jack saying here? I can't read a word of this." Temperance laughed and covered the essential findings from the entomologist. She viewed him scientifically, noting the moment when a flick of understand lit his eyes and how he shifted in his chair, itching to move, to pace her office and work out the theories 'from the gut.'

"I need to re-examine the bones." She announced, leading the way to the platform. As she compared Zack's findings to the remains she noticed Booth had begun to circle the table, glancing at her frequently as he ran the scenarios over in his mind.

"Booth? Can you stop that; you're making me dizzy." She chastised lightly, looking up to find him blushing slightly.

"Sorry. You should really get a treadmill in here if you don't want me pacing." Temperance laughed, knowing from experience how exercise had a way of emptying the mind and allowing for clearer thinking.

"Yeah, I'll run that by Cam first thing tomorrow." Booth leaned against the railing, watching her work. The gentle way she sets the bones in place, how her brow wrinkles when she doesn't understand what happened. Temperance was, in fact, having a hard time understanding what was happening. She was holding the victim's bone comparing stress fractures from the fall and defensive wounds to the ulna but all she could think about was the agent in her lab, watching her work with those piercing brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern, noting she had set down the bones, looked away from the table and was absently picking at a thread on her lab coat. She looked up, her eyes shining and her voice quiet.

"Take me home." She requested simply, staring like a lost child. He waited for a moment, unsure of what prompted this sudden change in focus, and then nodded, crossing the platform and guiding her to her office, his hand at the small of her back, not trusting himself to touch her anywhere else. She quickly shed her lab coat and gathered her bags, handing him the heaviest one before he could take it from her. They moved together quietly, comfortably and were soon in the SUV, speeding to Booth's apartment.

The way she asked left no question in Booth's mind that she wanted to go back to his place, the place she called home. This realization left the agent uncomfortable, wondering what it all meant. In the months since they'd returned from South Carolina, most of their evenings were spent together, not all, but most. Ninety percent of the time she spent the night at his place, leaving only reluctantly in the morning to get clean clothes from her own place. _But when, _he asked himself,_ did she start thinking of my apartment as home? As the place she wants to go at the end of a long day?_

When they reached said apartment, Booth circled the car and opened her door, surprised she had not beat him to the task. She sat, staring ahead, almost catatonic.

"Bones?" he asked, reaching across her lap to unbuckle her seat belt. She turned and smiled slightly, grabbing his hand and hopping out quickly. They retrieved her workbags and a duffle full of her clothes she'd grabbed from her own car and went inside. Temperance loaded up the kitchen table with her bags of clothes, files, and laptop. The space was always cleared for her and she'd come to love curling up in the small alcove, a breakfast nook Booth called it, and working on her book or reviewing their cases.

Booth found some leftovers in the fridge and quickly heated them, handing Temperance a plate while he returned for a bottle of wine and some glasses. They sat in the living room, on separate ends of the couch picking at their food in the silence of the space. The television remote was on the coffee table but neither moved to reach it. Temperance was starting to wonder if this was a good idea tonight. Her mind was, surprisingly, not on the case she'd left behind but on Booth, and here he was, eating dinner silently without even looking her way.

"Seeley, what's wrong?" she asked, setting aside her food and scooting slightly towards him. He glanced up quickly and read the worry and despair in her voice immediately. The use of his first name on her lips was not missed either. It was one of the few times she'd called him Seeley, apart from the throws of passion.

"I'm just thinking, Bones." She flinched, hearing her nickname. In their short time as a couple she'd learned a few things about him, one of which was how he addressed her. He called her Dr. Brennan when introducing her on cases, he called her Bones when they were working professionally, he called her Tempe when he teased her or when they were just at home together or with Parker. But she loved it most when he called her Temperance, it was his way of claiming her as his own, either physically or just mentally, and when he called her Temperance she felt like they belonged together.

"_Seeley,_" she emphasized his name again. "Please tell me what you're thinking." He searched her eyes and found nothing but love shining there. With a heavy heart he began to explain.

"You know that you're welcome here any time, any day, no matter what. But tonight, when you asked me to take you _home,_" he looked up to see her blush slightly, "I don't know if it is a great thing or not." She frowned, searching her thoughts to remember what she'd thought that moment, what she thought now about his home.

Sensing her struggle, Booth stood and took their plates to the kitchen, quickly rinsing them and placing them in the dishwasher. He added the soap and started the machine, listening for a moment to its quiet rumble and hearing Bones pace in his living room.

END Chapter

AN: Sorry, folks. I wanted this to be one chapter but it was over 2,000 words! I am not going to make you wait long for the next one though, it should be up later today.


	36. Take Me Home

AN: Okay, I hope you all understand how much I love you. I'm at work at 9pm to send this to you since I left the pretty version on my computer there. You should know, I hate my job. The company's great but my work sucks. I basically run out the door every day at 5pm and spend an hour at the gym, pounding out my frustrations. But here I am, 9pm on a FRIDAY NIGHT, for you. BTW, this is just a tiny preview of the major angst to come. Brace yourselves, folks.

**Chapter 36 Take me Home **

When Booth left the living room, Temperance was frozen in her seat, her muscles tight and her brain racked with fear. _Why do we come here? _She asked herself over and over again,_ why do I always insist on being here with him? He certainly came to my place a lot more before we dated. Why does it seem natural to come here with him after work?_ Suddenly she couldn't stand to sit for another moment and began to pace the room, understanding how the simple act of moving could help sort out the facts, in this case, how she came to see Booth as home, his place as her home.

The anthropologist tried to understand Booth's words, why he would interpret her statement as negative. _I don't know if it is a great thing or not._ He seemed afraid, she reasoned, afraid of her reaction. _He said it could be great, he wants me to be here, so what is he afraid of. _It took a few minutes before the reason came to her, _he's afraid I'll leave that I don't want this to be home… and he does._ The sound of Booth entering the room caused her to shift her thinking again. _I know what he wants, but what the hell do I want?_ Angela's voice echoed in her head, _'don't screw this up'._

-----

When he returned to the living room, she was standing, pacing in front of the television. Booth cleared his throat softly, as not to startle her, and settled into his large leather easy chair, stretching his legs out in front of him. His relaxed posture was not reflected in his face, which was still contorted in anxious fear.

"You don't need to explain yourself, Bones. Some things have no reason, can't be explained right away." She looked at him as if he'd gone crazy.

"Of course there's a reason, Booth. There's always a reason." It took a few more minutes before Temperance truly collected her thoughts and began to speak, seemingly sorting out her ideas as she spoke.

"The only time I've ever called someplace home is my parent's house… before they left Russ and me." Booth remained quiet, watching her, willing her to understand.

"None of the other group homes came close. There was no one who cared about me, who would call "Marco" to me in the middle of the day, no one. Even when I lived with my grandfather, it was due to his sense of obligation, not love." Temperance stopped at her last word. She stood in front of the window, staring out into the night. Booth could see tears forming in her beautiful blue eyes and wished he could wipe them away. A wave of understanding finally broke over her mind, flooding her senses with the truth.

"That's why, Booth… that's what home is to me. Somewhere I feel love." She turned to him and finally let the tears fall. "I know in that hospital you said, with that song, how much you loved me but you didn't." He began to stand and protest but with a single gesture she stopped him. "When we were at that hospital you admired me, yes. Cared about me, yes. But loved me, no. But now you do love me. Booth, every night we've spent here together, you've loved me. All the moments in between, you've loved me. Not by taking me to some fancy dinner or buying me roses or jewelry." She paused and Booth made a mental note to cancel the flowers he'd ordered for her on Monday.

"None of those things matter to me, Booth. They're nice but not all that important." Booth reconsidered canceling the bouquet. "I know you love me when you hold me all night long. When you cook me dinner or help me out of the car. It's not just when you _make love_ to me. I know you love me when you bring Parker to spend time with us or let me drive your car. That's what I meant when I asked you to take me home. Because, here, home with you is where I feel your love." She quickly crossed the room now and flung herself into his lap, straddling him on the chair and kissing him longingly.

Temperance poured her soul into the kiss, her need for love and comfort, her growing desire for this man. Booth gave himself right back to her conveying his willingness to wait, his eagerness to hold her, his understanding of her struggles.

Booth smiled when they pulled apart as he tucked Temperance against his chest, letting her curl up in his lap. She was crying again, softly, clearly overwhelmed by the love he'd shown and still afraid she would lose it again.

"With all respect to Casablanca, they're just wrong."

"About… what?" she asked between small sobs.

"A kiss is _not_ just a kiss."

END Chapter

AN: See, the angst is good because it leads to fluff! Which means there's gonna be a whole lot of fluff coming up.

BN: Too tired to write a real beta note. Just so you know, it's 2:30 in the morning here. Bleh. Review?


	37. Moving

AN: Another short, filler chapter that I decided to add. I hope you dance and I hope you like the song. So many people requested this that I just couldn't help myself.

**Chapter 37 Moving **

Temperance stood in the quiet of the lab, contemplating the mystery on the table before her. Zack had left for the day, Cam was attending a seminar out of town, and Jack and Angela were still on their honeymoon. Yes, Temperance Brennan was spending a typical Friday evening at the Jeffersonian, intent on isolating the cause of death and determining the pattern of blows this victim received. She was not at all surprised to hear Booth call to her, having ignored his calls for the past hour.

"Bones, seriously. We need to go." She never looked up from the evidence.

"Not now, Booth. I'm almost finished with the femur."

"Bones, you've got to be kidding me. We're on a schedule here."

"There's not a set schedule, just plans. We have all weekend and I'm not done here yet." Booth spun her around and kissed her roughly, his hands grasping her shoulders. She held tightly to the bone, a gloved hand holding it away from him.

"You'll contaminate the evidence," she warned, laying the bone back on the table and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You'll never finish boxing up your apartment this way," he retorted, stealing another kiss. She rolled her eyes and stripped off her gloves, tossing them in the trash as she walked rapidly to her office. He was quick on her heels, contemplating her reluctance to leave the lab.

"Bones, you know this is entirely your decision. If you don't want to move, I support that."

"Booth, I already gave notice to my landlord. It's a little late to change my mind; the lease is up on Monday."

"But," he countered, "that doesn't mean you have to move into my place." She turned, trying to read him, to understand his reasoning, fear flickering in her eyes.

"I want to live with you, Bones. I want you home with me every night." He came close again, towering over her slightly so she looked up into his chocolate orbs. He kissed her forehead lightly. "But, it's your decision. And if you want to work all night instead of move, that's okay."

"Booth, I'm moving in, I want to. I just… the bones… and… I want to!" she emphasized again, gathering her bags from her office.

"I just want more time to work this case before we go home, that's all."

"We could hire movers."

"No! There are priceless artifacts I don't want anyone touching!" Seeing him flinch slightly she added, "Only me and you… things that belonged to my mother." The corner of his mouth turned upward, noting that she regarded a belt buckle, pictures and family tokens as more important than all the artifacts from her world travels.

"Come on, Bones. Let's get you home." They walked hand in hand out of the museum.

------

"Awww, Sweetie! I can't believe you're finally moved in!" Angela gushed from her honeymoon, three thousand miles away. Temperance rolled her eyes at the webcam, watching Angela grin from the video feed on her laptop.

"How's Hawaii?" she questioned, desperate to turn the tables on Angela.

"Who knows? We haven't left the room." Angela wagged her eyebrows playfully. "Enough about me, you'll be next you know." Temperance frowned.

"Next to do what? Go on vacation?"

"To walk down the aisle, Sweetie. I just know it."

"Not a chance, Angela," chimed in Booth from his vantage point over Bones's shoulder.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" the artist admonished, clearly annoyed at Booth and frustrated to see Temperance smiling at Booth.

-----

Two days later on the outskirts of Washington D.C., Temperance Brennan slowly made her way down the aisle towards Seeley Booth. Music floated from above as Shania sang.

_From this moment life has begun _

_From this moment you are the one _

_Right beside you is where I belong _

_From this moment on _

"Booth, do we need eggs?" shouted the anthropologist down the grocery aisle where Booth was picking out lunch meat.

"Yeah," he answered over the sound of the static from the store's ancient sound system.

"Got 'em. Let's go home." She smiled at Booth as they made their way to the check stand.

END Chapter

AN: Okay, how do you like them apples? I will now refer you to my AN in chapter 33 where I wrote:

IrishChic20 suggested "From this Moment On" by Shania Twain while walking the aisle:

Well, I'm not one for pushing Booth and Brennan down the aisle and, in fact, will be very upset if that's how the third seasons starts in the fall. But I PROMISE YOU I will use this song in part 2.

BN: Bleh. I don't know what to say. Gee, that's a first. Oh, yeah, REVIEW :)


	38. Because You Love Me

AN: We're skipping ahead again, it is now one year after Booth and Bones returned home to D.C.

**Chapter 38 Because you Love Me **

"Bones! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Booth, we cannot possibly be late for vacation, it's an impossibility." Booth rolled his eyes at her logic as he waited, impatiently for Bones to emerge from their bedroom.

"I saw that." Her voice carried down the hall as she lugged a suitcase behind her. He gaped like a teenager, taking in her long, tanned legs barely covered by a denim skirt and her black tank top cut just low enough to tease him mercilessly during their trip.

"You said we are neither leaving the country nor flying today which means we are driving and thus may depart whenever I am ready." She stopped in front of him, handing over her baggage, "I'm ready." She announced, flashing him a bright smile.

"Let's go!" He practically ran out of the apartment, adding her suitcase to the already full trunk of the vintage Mustang. The top was down and he slid behind the wheel as she locked the front door and placed some bills in the mailbox. Approaching the car she stood just outside the driver's door, hands on her hips, glaring at the agent.

"Why are you driving _my_ car?" He grinned as he turned the key and gave the car some gas.

"We're going to be late if you don't get in. And I clearly remember you stating you bought this car for me to drive, I'm just fulfilling that wish." She scoffed but circled the car and slid into the passenger seat.

"First of all Booth, because this is my car I get to decide when you drive it."

"But I'm the only one who knows where we're going," he reasoned, flashing her a smile as he turned on the D.C. beltway.

"Second of all, I've already pointed out that we cannot be late for a vacation in which no plans to fly or go through customs have been made. If you had told me a little more about where we are going I could have packed earlier too. But noooooo." She exaggerated the word, poking his arm for emphasis. "You wouldn't even tell me what the temperature was going to be, wherever it is we're going."

"But isn't this fun, Bones?"

"Nope," she pouted, slouching in the seat slightly. "Did you pack my MP3 player, we could listen to some music." She bargained, hoping to repay him from the last road trip they'd taken together. _The last road trip,_ she thought, pausing for a moment. He glanced at her quickly, knowing she had discovered a part of his plan.

"No music, Bones. At least not for awhile." She was silent, mulling over the dates, facts and clues in her mind. _The case in __South Carolina__ was,_ she glanced at the date on her watch, _one year ago today. _Booth took the next highway interchange, heading away from the capital. _We're driving south and he packed our beach towels._

"We're going to the beach." She watched him for a clue, a sign that she was getting close. "We're going back to South Carolina," she asserted, keeping a close watch on his features. Seeing his jaw clench slightly to prevent a smile, she exclaimed loudly, "Admit it, Booth. We're going back to Myrtle Beach!"

"Tell me again why I taught you to read facial reactions, Bones?" But he was smiling, glad that she approved of his vacation destination choice.

"Because you love me."

"Oh yeah, that."

END Chapter

AN: I know it's a little short but I really like a good exit line. I hope you figured out where they were going on vacation; it just fits to go back where it all began. And Miss Katie is out of school in two days meaning she'll be working on the next chapter for me and I'll be posting that one soon. I am overwelmed by the number of reviews. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some baking to do. Cookies for everyone!

BN: I've seriously lived in Carolina all my life and never been to Myrtle Beach. My family likes rocks and mountains better :( Which brings me to my next bit of news: I'm going to be on vacation out west (west for me… but since I live on the east coast, practically everything is 'west') from June 14-24. So I'm trying really hard to get everything betaed now so that y'all will have your grammatically correct updates. Of course, I know y'all don't care if there's a comma where there should be or not, but still. Don't forget to review!


	39. Emergency

AN: Another chapter, a little longer this time, enjoy.

**Chapter 39 Emergency **

Two days at the beach had thoroughly tired out Temperance Brennan. Hours of running in the sand, chasing a Frisbee or volleyball, swimming in the ocean, learning to "boogie-board", and biking on the boardwalk made one tired anthropologist. Not to mention all the late night activities with a certain Seeley Booth. When Temperance finally woke on the third morning of their vacation, she was relieved to find Booth still in bed beside her without a sign of waking. She slipped out of the bed and quickly dressed, moving into the adjoining room of their suite and closing the door behind her.

Temperance was on the balcony in the middle of her Palates routine, attempting to relax her overworked and sore muscles when Booth found her.

"Good morning," he greeted her, opening the door and letting the fresh ocean air blow into their hotel room.

"Good morning," she returned, continuing the routine despite the alluring smell of coffee beckoning to her. After a few minutes she could feel his eyes drinking in her body, watching with admiration and desire. When she finished her final stretches, Temperance walked inside to find Booth lying on a chaise lounge, staring at her and clearly aroused.

"If you wanted me to come inside, you could have just asked," she joked, settling down in his arms, taking his coffee and letting it warm her throat. She shivered slightly, still damp from the morning mist and cool breeze on the balcony. He rubbed his hands along her arms, drawing her closer to him. She let him take the coffee and lay it on a table and tuck her into his chest where he could rub her back, her thigh, her ass. She shivered again, but not from the cold.

"Nah, I like you flexible," he finally responded, causing her to laugh loudly. He smiled, loving the feeling of her laughing against him, tickling his senses.

"What have you planned for today, Booth?"

"Breakfast, uh, _physical exercise_, maybe a nap, more physical exercise, lunch, site seeing in town, exercise to work off lunch, another nap, and then dinner to celebrate."

"Celebrate what? All that physical exertion?" She smiled, hearing his idea of their day together. He leaned in, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"Ha, ha," kiss "to celebrate," kiss "our," kiss "anniversary." She pulled her head back, steadily watching his eyes dance in excitement.

"Booth…" She was uncharacteristically speechless, watching him grin and appreciate her surprise. He was prepared to make a smart remark, tease her about forgetting such a date when she assaulted him with her lips. Her hands in his hair, on his neck, drawing him closer faster stopped him. But complaints were the furthest thing from his mind.

---

"Ange?" Temperance was at lunch with Booth at a quaint diner when she snuck off to call her best friend.

"Hey, Bren! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Are you back? Where did you go?" Temperance was in no mood to answer all of Angela's probing questions when there were important things to discuss.

"Ange! I don't have much time, it's an emergency!"

"What? Has there been an accident? In your Mustang! Oh, no, it's Booth, I know it, he's been kidnapped. No, they couldn't get Booth. Parker! Someone's holding him for ransom or they'll kill him. Oh, God!"

"Angela! Stop freaking out or I'll freak out. It's not that kind of emergency!"

"What? I don't understand. Is this a life and death emergency or you're stuck in a bathroom without feminine products emergency, 'cause I don't really know how I can help with the feminine products kind of emergency from here."

"Ange, he's taking me out to a fancy dinner for our anniversary. I completely forgot we had anniversaries to celebrate. I'm a horrible girlfriend, I know, but he didn't tell me anything about this trip and now I have nothing to wear and four hours to find something and I hate to shop and-" Temperance's rambling tirade was cut off by Angela's loud laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked, slightly annoyed at her best friend.

"You. Calling me about a _fashion_ emergency!" The irony of the situation settled on Temperance and soon she was laughing as hard as Angela. They were both trying, unsuccessfully, to catch their breath and talk normally when Booth exited the diner after settling the bill to find his girlfriend doubled over on the sidewalk laughing and talking on her cell phone.

"Bones?" he asked, rushing to her side. She shook her head breathlessly and handed him the phone. He read the caller ID and sighed.

"Hello, Angela…. No, I don't see how this is my fault… oh. Oh. I'll fix it…. Bye, Angela."

Booth handed the phone back to Temperance who'd finally composed herself.

"Come on, Bones, let's find you a dress." So they walked, arm and arm, off to find a dress.

-----

Later that night Booth knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bones? Are you ready? Our reservation is in twenty minutes. Bones?" He paced around the bedroom, anxious to see the dress she'd picked out. When she finally found 'the perfect dress', she'd been unwilling to leave the dressing room to show it off, even sending him out of the store while she had it boxed and paid.

He looked up, hearing the bathroom door squeak, and was speechless taking in the site before him.

END Chapter

AN: Okay, I cut this chapter into two parts, just to make you wait for the description of Bones' dress. I just had to add that part about Angela if only to tease myself for the tendency to throw in a murder/kidnapping/accident/fire/explosion/drowning, or whatever, to liven things up. And yippe for Katie _not _flunking out of school! I know she's young but still has skill!

BN: I GRADUATED TODAY :) Technically, since it was middle school, it was an "awards ceremony" but still. So that was the much-anticipated (and grammatically correct) chapter! Don't forget to review. They make us laugh and give us a little something to talk about. (By the way, chapters should be coming in a lot faster, seeing as I don't have to worry about school for the new few months. However, I warn you, I do have to go to some volleyball camps, spend time with my grandparents, and, of course, go to WY/CO/SD with my family.) Okay, so… REVIEW :)


	40. Dinner

AN: This dress is loosely based off a little number I wore to a holiday party last year. Good times, food was great, dancing was wonderful, had a fun date. Bow chica wa wa! I've described it as best I can.

**Chapter 40 Dinner **

Temperance stood in the open doorway, her softly curled auburn hair cascading on her bare shoulders. Angela would later describe the garment as the perfect little black dress; it was smoky gray and covered in sexy, black gossamer. The halter-top plunged in the front, tastefully displaying just enough of Temperance's ample cleavage. A band of fabric circled under her breasts and the skirt flared out, stopping just below her knees.

Temperance watched Booth silently, taking in his expression and watching him clench and unclench his hands. She smiled; the dress was a success, thanks to Angela's coaching and two hours well spent. Booth's eyes continued to drink in his Bones, his eyes running from her curls down to her stiletto heels and back up again.

"We better go if we want to make that reservation," she chided, turning to grab her purse and wrap.

"Temperance…" was the only response he could muster once seeing the back of the dress, or, more specifically, her back in the low cut dress. She threw him a look over her shoulder.

"Booth, let's get going." As they walked to her car, his hand dancing on the small of her back, rubbing ever so softly at her milky skin, she would swear she heard him mumble "Screw the reservation."

----

Booth seemed to change his mind, however, as they approached the restaurant as he anticipated their night together. Temperance was driving the Mustang, the first of many concessions Booth made that night, and he had to smile as she handed over the keys to the parking attendance and pointed to Booth saying in her most threatening voice,

"He has a gun. A big one. And he will not think twice about using it if you scratch my car."

They were seated at a private table overlooking the ocean when she noticed his silly grin.

"What? Booth! What?" He leaned across the table and kissed her cheek lightly.

"You just threatened to use my big gun," he explained, laughing again when she grew even more confused. "Ask Angela later, she'll explain it." And Temperance blushed, knowing she'd made a sexual reference without realizing it.

They selected entrees and then wine and were soon talking animatedly about their squints. The sun had finally set, lighting the incoming clouds in golden hues when Booth stood and reached out his hand.

"Would you like to dance, Bones?" She looked around and found the restaurant eerily quiet with all other diners seated.

"Booth, there's no music. No one else is dancing."

"Then we'll show them how. Please?" He flashed that damn charming smile that she swore had no effect on her, but yet the one she caved to every single time and she stood, placing her hand in his.

He led her to the middle of the small dance floor and nodded at an older man who'd appeared to sit behind the baby grand piano. Temperance realized he'd planned this ahead of time and waited, anxiously to hear the song he'd chosen. When a young woman appeared with a microphone and began to sing, Temperance had tears in her eyes, recognizing the tune.

END Chapter

AN: So, what do you think? Think you know the song I'll choose? I bet you can't guess it. No one probably could. It's gonna be difficult but I'll let you try. NO CHEATING! If the next chapter is posted, don't peak and then review this chapter.

BN: I'm soo happy. It's SUMMER. And it's gorgeous here. Apparently it was thundering and raining really bad last night, but I slept through it. So I've done my job. I am now going outside to do whatever. Maybe eat one of those frozen ice things. Drink some lemonade (pink, of course). Get rid of my Soffe/tank top tan. Don't forget to review, people :)


	41. Come What May

AN: I love Baz Loman. I just thought I'd throw that in. Yes, this song comes from hours of watching Moulin Rouge! In college. And yes, there are a ton of wonderful love songs but I happen to like this one. Since I cheated you out of guessing this song they'll be another one at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 41 Come What May**

Booth held Temperance close, his hand resting on her hips as the woman began to sing, accompanied by piano and vocals by the older man, their voices mingling in beautiful melody.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I'm loving you more than this_

Temperance ran her head from Booth's shoulder to his neck, drawing him close, resting against his chest, hearing his heartbeat beneath his jacket.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Booth couldn't remember a time when he'd felt happier. His strong arms were wrapped possessively around his Bones, his hands resting lightly on her bare back. He silently congratulated himself on the song choice, knowing Angela had dragged Brennan to see _Moulin Rouge!_ at least twice when it was in theatres. He smiled into her hair, anticipating the familiar lecture on the 'likely impossibility of a courtesan who was dying of tuberculosis being able to sing' as she did in the film.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Temperance felt no sadness, no tears, and no regrets. She held tightly to her boyfriend knowing she was loved. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter at that moment. Not her parents' disappearance or her brother's betrayal. Not her work at the Jeffersonian and not her books. Not her fears about the future or Booth or Parker.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

Temperance knew times had been rough in the past and that they might be rough in the future. Very few things in her life went smoothly. But she trusted that Booth would stay by her side all the while. And she knew she would remain by his.

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

When the song concluded with its final notes, Temperance quickly wiped at her eyes, pulling her head away from its resting place on Booth's chest. They were the only two on the dance floor but had attracted an audience. She was astonished to find several patrons blatantly staring at the couple, an older pair even clapping, cheering them on. Blushing, the pair returned to their table where they ordered dessert and ate it quietly.

Booth watched her carefully, noticing how she carefully restrained her emotions. He recalled all the conversations they'd had in the past year about children, marriage, love, and trust. He fingered a velvet box in his pocket and wondered if she knew, truly, how he felt, what he wanted. _Well,_ he thought bravely,_ she's about to find out._

"Ready to go, Bones?" Booth asked, finding her staring out the window into the cold night.

"Yeah." She sighed, standing and reaching for her purse and wrap. They walked out arm in arm, content to bathe in the moment without words. When the attendant returned with the car Temperance allowed Booth to hold the passenger door open for her. He quickly turned on the heater and drove down the coast, the cool ocean breeze streaming through the convertible, whipping Temperance's hair wildly.

Within twenty minutes they'd reached their destination on a quiet dune overlooking the rough sea. Waves crashed against the beach, breaking in angry succession. The sea gulls, which had been so prevalent during the day, were gone and the night symphony was a sweet combination of crickets, bullfrogs, and locusts. The clouds had gathered off shore, leaving the night cold and dark with only the light from a sliver of the moon and a million stars shining on the couple.

Booth sat quietly for a moment before turning off the car and shivering, feeling the loss of heat immediately.

"Come on, Bones," he invited, moving to the back seat and wrapping a large blanket around his shoulders. She kicked off her heels and crawled, awkwardly, into the back, sitting next to him, her legs swung across his lap. He reached his strong arms around her, wrapping her tightly in the blanket. Again, she rested her head on his chest, drawing comfort by the deep beating of his heart.

She took a quick inventory. Warm? Check. Safe? Check. Full? Check. Loved? Definitely check. As a wave of contentment swept over her, Temperance raised her head to nibble gently on Booth's ear.

"I love you…" she whispered, waiting for his response. He paused for a beat and turned to kiss her properly. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers, breathing shallowly.

"Temperance, I will always love you."

"I know, Booth." Temperance smiled to herself and put her head down, absorbing Booth's gentle touch as he ran a hand under her skirt, along her back, to cup her breast, stroked her arm, played with her curls. When she relaxed against him again, shifting slightly to wrap her arms around his torso, she felt something unusual in his jacket pocket. She couldn't be sure but it felt against her forearm to be suspiciously like a jewelry box.

She froze, unable to think for a moment how to preserve the moment, how to stop the inevitable. All those conversations about marriage, all the promises he made never to pressure her into something she didn't want came flooding back. What had he said to her, all those months ago? _I just want to be with you, Bones. That's enough for me._ When had that changed, when did it become necessary to shackle her, mark her with a ring, change her name, and claim her as his wife and on his taxes?

"Bones, I want to-" Her eyes widened. _Now, he was doing this now?_ She scrambled to create a diversion, something to give her more time.

"Booth, there's a perfect song I want you to hear," she practically shouted over his objections, leaning forward into the front seat, turning on the car's battery power, and inserting a CD then selecting the track.

"Listen, Booth." He sighed and pulled her back into the warmth of the blanket and his arms.

"Okay, Bones, I'll listen." He waited, growing restless as the music began.

_Maybe I've been the problem_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame,_

END Chapter

AN: Whew. Two songs in one chapter, can you handle it? I hope you'll guess this second song before the next chapter is posted 'cause it's probably my favorite band and a great song. Please download it! Okay, I'm off to write the next chapter.

BN: So I've definitely had time to beta stuff in the past two days. Not only is it finally summer break, but some crazed auto thief was running around my neighborhood yesterday and I freaked out and locked myself in my house. But today (after I beta the next chapter, of course!) I'm going outside to frolic in the sunshine and get my butt into shape for volleyball camp next month. So. Onto the next chapter :) Don't forget to review!!

Just another little note from the author here. Since these chapters are a bit more involved than the first half of the story they won't get posted as often, sorry, that's just the way it goes. I do pay attention to how many reviews I'm getting and love every one of them. You don't want me to get too deprived though. For example, chapter 13 I had a measley 3 reviews. Bam! Chapter 15 Booth gets in a car accident. Bunch o'reviews for that chapter. So without a little encouragement from the wonderful readers out there, I get angsty. And I'm already angsty enough, just ask Katie.


	42. Stars

AN: The song is 'Stars' from the wonderful band Switchfoot; I can't believe I didn't use one of their songs in the first half of this story. I've seen them in concert half a dozen times and just love their music. It's upbeat and fun but soulful and full of meaning. Hope you enjoy…

**Chapter 42 Stars**

_Maybe I've been the problem, _

_maybe I'm the one to blame_

_But even when I turn it off and blame myself, _

_the outcome feels the same_

Booth wondered to himself how things had gotten so skewed. He had the perfect moment to give her the box, to watch her eyes light up and kiss him. And now he was listening to a song whose lyrics were only depressing the mood.

_I've been thinkin' maybe I've been partly cloudy, _

_maybe I'm the chance of rain_

_Maybe I'm overcast, _

_and maybe all my lucks washed down the drain_

Temperance sat uncomfortably, willing herself to ignore the song that she'd selected and focus on the problem at hand. She loved, simply loved, what they had now, what they shared together. It was the best relationship she'd ever had. They worked together daily with their own share of arguments and fights but always found the clues, solved the case, and caught the criminal. And then, she smiled slightly despite herself, they went home, back to his place, which had become their home. In their home they ate, played, spent time with Parker, worked cases, she wrote and they made love. She stopped a sob from escaping her throat at the thought of losing it all.

_I've been thinking 'bout everyone, everyone you look so lonely_

_But when I look at the stars,_

_when I look at the stars,_

_when I look at the stars I see someone else_

_When I look at the stars,_

_the stars, I feel like myself_

Booth was just beginning to change his mind about the song as he tilted back his head and took in the shining diamonds against the velvet sky. He smiled, recalling the gift he was waiting to give his girlfriend. Despite everything so hectic and wild in his life, she was stable, constant. He knew she would not change on him, he'd even promised her that he wouldn't let her change him. All was well.

_Stars lookin' at our planet watching entropy and pain_

_And maybe start to wonder how the chaos in our lives could pass as sane_

_I've been thinking bout the meaning of resistance, of a hope beyond my own_

_And suddenly the infinite and penitent begin to look like home_

Temperance knew, unconsciously, that the song would soon be ending and she would have to stop Booth from what he was going to do. She knew he would only ask once and knew she couldn't say yes. It would only take that one rejection and he would be gone forever, out of her bed and out of her life. A single tear escaped down her cheek as she feared the journey back to her previous life that was so stale and vacant in comparison.

_I've been thinking bout everyone, everyone you look so empty_

_But when I look at the stars,_

_when I look at the stars,_

_when I look at the stars I see someone else_

_When I look at the stars,_

_the stars, I feel like myself_

As Booth rested, ready to reach for the box the moment Bones's song was over, he heard her cry out. Concerned, he lowered his head and gazed at her, taking in her tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

"Bones, what's wrong? Bones?" She shook her head and pulled away from him, moving into the front seat and turning off the music. She stayed in the passenger seat and wrapped her arms around herself, not trusting herself to drive.

"Take me back to the hotel, Booth. Please, I just want to go back to the hotel and got to sleep."

"Why? What's wrong; please talk to me. Bones?" He reached in the front seat and pulled the keys from the ignition.

"We need to talk, Bones. You can't just shut me out." He pocked the keys, hearing them jingle as they hit the box.

"Don't do it, Booth. If you love me, don't do it." He furrowed his brow and resisted the urge to yell.

"Don't do what? Temperance, I have no idea what you think I'm going to do, so please tell me."

"The ring. Don't offer me that ring. Let's just go back to the hotel and forget about this entire night." Booth sighed, leaning back in his seat, waiting to collect his thoughts. Instead of responding he jumped out of the car and walked to the edge of the dune, staring at the sea.

Temperance waited, sensing his frustration and feeling more than a little guilty.

"Come 'ere, Temperance." He turned and held out his hand, his eyes pleading. "Please?" There was something in his tone, in his eyes that disarmed her. Slowly, she opened the door and walked toward him, barefoot on the sand. When she came close, she paused, unsure what he wanted. He turned and reached for her hand, pulling her closer and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. They paused for a moment, without speaking, both full of fear.

"Temperance, I did not bring you here tonight, take you to dinner, to ask you to marry me. I promised you, a long time ago not to ask you that question. And I won't." She believed his sincerity, but was haunted by the box in his pocket. Sensing her distrust he reached in the pocket and handed her the box quietly.

"It's not a ring, Bones. It is an anniversary gift. Open it if you like or don't. But please trust me when I say your love is enough for me." And he dropped his arm from her shoulder and headed back to the car. She joined him a moment later and they drove quickly back to hotel without speaking.

---

It was nearly midnight when Booth finally fell into bed, exhausted, not from the day's physical activities with Bones but with their emotional struggle on the dunes. Temperance sat in the bathroom in her worn sweats and an old shirt that belonged to Booth, wiping the streaks of mascara from her tired eyes. As she attempted to wipe away the reminders of her day from her worn face, the black jewelry box mocked her from the counter.

She sat on the edge of the tub and slowly reached out her hand for the box. She stared at it quietly, listening until she was sure Booth's breathing evened out. Turning over the box she found a small envelope attached to the bottom with her name on it.

She set aside the box and opened the envelope, withdrawing a single card and reading its short message.

_Bones, Happy Anniversary. _

_All my heart, Seeley._

The tears were threatening to return and Temperance took a deep breath while reaching back to the box. Opening it she gasped and the tears did come.

Leaving the bathroom she turned off the light and crawled into bed, cuddling close to the sleeping agent.

END Chapter

AN: Any ideas what was in the box? A puppy? Diamonds? Skittles? Katie, what's your guess? Oh, and I'm away this weekend to the family renunion from hell. If I don't survive, well oops. Katie will publish the rest of the story. God help me.

BN: Okay. So I guessed when I first read this. And I was wrong. Hahah. I'm not gonna tell you what my guess was 'cause I'm pretty sure someone out there will be thinking along the same lines I was. Anyways, don't forget to review!


	43. All My Heart

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and waited (not so) patiently for the latest chapter.

**Chapter 43 All my Heart**

Seeley Booth awoke alone in the hotel bed. Frowning, he reached out to touch the wrinkled covers where Bones should have been. Sensing its warmth he knew she'd slept there most of the night and his dreams had not betrayed him. The questioned remained, where was she?

Rising from the bed he moved to the adjoining room, finding her sitting on the couch, her knees drawn to her chest wearing one of his FBI sweaters stretched over her legs. She sipped at a steaming cup of coffee and offered it to him wordlessly. He sat beside her and took the cup, drinking in the dark liquid without taking his eyes from her.

_She looks calm… unnaturally calm._ He wondered, for possibly the thousandth time, what was going on in her head. _There's only on way to find out,_ he reasoned, reaching out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. He sensed she was waiting, for a moment, to say something.

"What is it Bones?" his request was simple and softly spoken.

"'Come what may, I will love you until my dying day.'" She smiled slowly, hoping he could trust her. "And I will always wear this." Her fingers moved to her throat where she caught the delicate chain and extracted the silver heart adorned with a single diamond. She twirled it between her fingers, revealing the engraved back. _All my heart, Seeley,_ it read. He gazed at it then reached out to feel it in his hand once more, just to ensure it wasn't an illusion. Confirming its presence around his girlfriend's neck, he nodded, dropping it back in place.

"I can't promise you that a _kiss is just a kiss_, Seeley. I will over think and overreact from time to time. I can't help it. But I will promise to talk you through my mania."

"That's all I ask," he whispered, holding her gaze.

"You gave me your heart, Seeley, and I'm going to take really good care of it, because you have mine now too. All of it. I don't think you'd wear a pretty necklace if I got you one… but know this, you have my heart." He smiled and pulled her to his chest, reassuring her that they were okay.

-----

When they returned to D.C., Temperance anticipated Angela's assault early Monday morning and wasn't disappointed. The artist was waiting at the front door this time, handing Temperance a cup of coffee and dragging her to the common couches.

"Well? Did he ask you? Did he?" Angela questioned, unable to contain her excitement.

"Ask me what, Ange? To marry him?" Temperance teased, knowing the artist had high expectations for their weekend away.

"Yes!" She shouted, drawing glances from Jack and Cam.

"No, he didn't Angela. I thought he was going to and… kinda freaked out… but he fixed it and gave me this." Temperance held out her pendant for Angela to inspect.

"Bren! It's beautiful, what does the engraving say?"

"All my heart, Seeley."

"That's so sweet, Bren. It's just like an engagement."

"No Ange, it's Booth giving me something, not asking something of me. It's completely different. We're not getting married, it's just not for us."

"Sure, Sweetie. Whatever you say." Angela seemed to back down, but a mischievous twinkle in her eye indicated her scheming wasn't over yet.

END Chapter

AN: Okay, who thinks Angela needs to get involved again? Now, how thinks we need a bit more Parker? Suggestions and concrit are mucho appreciated-o. I was overwelmed by the lovely reviews after returning from my little beach vacation. Yes, everyone survived the family craziness. Yes, I crashed a $3 million beach home's open house and jumped on the owners bed. No, I did not go to jail.

BN: Sorry it took so long! There was a huge thunderstorm a few nights ago here and _someone_ (my dad, COUGH COUGH) turned off my computer… deleting at least 10 perfect and grammatically correct chapters. So… here I am… starting over. I'm on the 14th, people! So I've got to get everything ready so you won't go two more weeks without an update.

Thanks to _everyone_ whose congratulated me on graduation (By the way, Kia Grrl, I did _finally _graduate from 8th grade!) or on volleyball. And also to everyone that's PMed me. I really appreciate it, y'all!! So anyways, please review. They make Kraze write more (not to mention that they give her a deep, warm, fuzzy feeling inside).


	44. Museums and 'Marital' Arts

AN: Okay, I'm skipping ahead (again) because if I continue day by day this story will never end! Did that make any sense? Clear as mud, huh. Okay. This chapter takes place several months after their vacation in Myrtle Beach and I really want to include Parker in all these ramblings about home, family and such.

**Chapter 44 Museums and 'Marital' Arts**

Temperance sped as quickly as she dared down Rebecca's street, pulling her silver sports car to a stop in front of the house and immediately exited the vehicle. Jogging to the front door she rang the bell and was soon rewarded with calls of "Daddy! Daddy! Dr. Bones!" as Parker rushed out to meet her.

Rebecca opened the door and Parker launched himself into Temperance's waiting arms; he squirmed and looked around before asking,

"Dr. Bones, where's Daddy?" she smiled as she collected his overnight bag from Rebecca and they walked to her car.

"He's in a long, boring meeting at work and asked me to pick up a little leprechaun and take him to…" she paused, allowing Parker to fill in their destination.

"The park! The zoo! Jeffis-onian? Ice cream!" She laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Daddy's not in that long of a meeting, buddy. How about the Jeffersonian and when Daddy's done we'll get dinner and ice cream?" Temperance compromised, as she buckled Parker into his booster seat.

"Yeah!" he agreed happily, eager to visit the museum again.

----

Two hours later, Booth found them in the natural history wing of the expansive museum, Temperance balancing Parker on her hip so he could see the large display of insects up close. As he drew near he could hear his son say,

"That one's pretty, Dr. Bones."

"It's a blue morph butterfly, Parker. And yes, it is very pretty."

"She's shiny, Dr. Bones." Temperance nodded and shifted the child's weight slightly.

"Actually, Parker, it's a boy butterfly."

"How a come the boy's pretty and shiny?"

"He's iridescent because males use their coloration for intrasexual communication."

"Iri- what?" Before Temperance could continue the lesson, Parker spotted Booth approaching.

"Daddy!" he shouted, but made no effort to move from Temperance's arms, "Look atta blue, _boy_ butterfly!"

"I see him, Parker," Booth pouted in exaggeration. "Don't I get a hug?" He asked, smiling widely when Parker squirmed from Temperance's grasp to his father.

-----

"Children! Seriously, just a couple of children!" Temperance yelled from the kitchen as she dried the dinner dishes. The 'children', Seeley and Parker, were rough housing in the living room, having pushed aside the furniture and begun wrestling with vigor. Frequent crashing and shouts of victory and defeat carried through the small space, but Temperance could hear Seeley smiling and Parker's giggles.

The room quieted, which usually indicated an injury. Temperance threw aside her drying towel and moved to the first aid cabinet and was reaching for the door when Parker ran in the kitchen and attached himself to her legs. She smiled, enjoying the weekends Booth had custody of his son more than she'd ever let on.

"Hey, Parker. Are you having fun?"

"Uh huh," he nodded seriously, tugging on her hand until she squatted down to his eye level.

"Daddy says you're a marital artist expert, just like you're a bones expert!" Temperance smiled as his mispronunciation, as nothing could be further from the truth.

"Yes, Parker. I practice _martial_ arts."

"Can you play with me? Please, Mommy?" She was already nodding when he called her 'mommy,' a term he'd only ever applied to Rebecca and his first grade teacher once when he got sick in class. Temperance froze, not sure what to say. _Should I correct him? Ask him to call me Dr. Bones?_

"Yeah!" the boy cheered, dragging Temperance to the living room. She pushed aside her fears and worries and focused on the wrestling, quickly tiring out Parker who then sat on the couch and watched as his Daddy and Dr. Bones continued to spar, albeit on their hands and knees, with enthusiasm. Parker had fallen asleep, despite the excitement, by the time Temperance was spent, exhausted from the play. Resting on the floor, curled up to Booth's side he gently kissed her temple.

"Thank you, Bones. It meant a lot to Parker." With the simple reminder of the little boy who called her 'Mommy,' fear coursed through her veins and gripped her heart. Temperance stood abruptly and moved to their bedroom.

"I need a shower. Can you get him into bed, please? We need to talk." Temperance walked down the hallway, ignoring Booth's response. She stood in the shower, letting the water wash over her and rinse away her sweat and tears. But her muscles refused to relax and her worries remained. The water was running cool and her fingers starting to resemble prunes when she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

"Temperance." She visibly jumped as Booth called to her from the doorway, watching her towel dry her hair.

"Booth, you scared me." She tried to brush past him into their bedroom. "Is Parker in bed?" But he held a strong arm at her waist, gently pushing her back.

"Booth, stop. I need to get dressed. We're dropping off Parker early tomorrow and I promised him waffles in the morning."

"Temperance. You are not avoiding me or whatever this is. Talk to me." He reached up to gently tug at her necklace, the heart, _his_ heart, which she always wore. Guilt tore through the scientist and she suddenly wished for the cold comfort of the lab, to be surrounded by her bones and concerned with nothing more than the cause of death.

Instead she looked Booth in the eye and asked him simply to sit on the bed and wait while she dressed. He complied and watched her as she dressed in her favorite pajamas and took her seat next to him, pulling her legs underneath her.

"Parker called me 'Mommy,'" she started, her voice soft and wavering slightly.

"Oh, Bones." His hand was on her knee, as he calculated how much his son's mistake could cost him.

"Let me finish, Booth." He nodded and waited for her to continue. "Of course I freaked out initially, but in the middle of that last tickle fight, I thought, it wouldn't be too bad. Which caused me to freak out _again._ I don't know yet what this means. I don't know what Parker was thinking or feeling I just know that I am not prepared to be a mother, in any capacity." She hung her head, ashamed of her confession, knowing he must hate her inadequacies as much as she did.

"Bones, look at me." She did. "You have nothing to worry about. Most likely Parker just slipped instead of calling you Dr. Bones. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome." To her she sounded weak and pathetic. He smiled and stood, pacing in front of the bed.

"I have some questions for you, will you answer them without knowing why I'm asking?" She gave her assent and he began.

"What kind of waffles will Parker eat tomorrow?"

"Blueberry with syrup and powdered sugar."

"What are we doing next weekend?"

"Meeting with my publisher, Parker's soccer game and dinner with Angela and Jack."

"Why did I stop gambling?"

"Parker was born."

"What did we buy Parker for his birthday next month?"

"A Gameboy and a chemistry set."

"What did we agree _not_ to buy Parker for his birthday?"

"A puppy."

"Why would you possibly think you would be a bad mother when you're already so amazing at the job?"

Temperance was speechless. She'd answered his previous questions so quickly, without thinking, that she had to stop herself before she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. _Because I'm just like my mother. Because she left me._ _Because I don't want to leave Parker like my mother left me. _Booth sat on the bed again and pulled her into a soft embrace.

"Temperance, you don't have to answer that last question, as long as you think about it now and then. I'm serious when I say that I would never have dated you, have lived with you had you been anything but wonderful with Parker." He felt her tense in his arms and continued. "I'm not talking about being perfect, no parent is, I'm talking about how much you care, your attention to detail, how committed you are to his health and happiness. It's more than I would have asked of you and you did it all on your own. Whether you have the title or not, you're one of Parker's mothers and I hope you know how much that means to me."

END Chapter

AN: I know that it seems like I just cut this chapter short but there's a good reason. Namely, things are not settled yet, Bones is in flux, trying to figure out her role here. The next chapter we'll figure out what Bones is thinking, without delving too much into a case or other problems.

BN: Okay. So that's two chapters down, about 15 more to go. About 50 pages on Microsoft Word. Yup. I guess I've got a lot of work to do today. But since I'm not allowed to a) go back to sleep or b) go take a shower because my dad's expecting a package… I guess I've got nothing but time here. Oh well. I'll shut up now. REVIEWW :)


	45. Headaches and Homework

AN: Okay, y'all asked for more Parker, so here he is in all his Booth cuteness. One last fluffy chapter before the angst returns.

**Chapter 45 Headaches and Homework**

"Bones, are you sure you want to do this? I can make other arrangements." Temperance glared at her boyfriend of almost two years and if looks could kill he would be dead under her gaze.

"Seeley Booth! I've told you half a dozen times, it's fine. Rebecca and Drew are on vacation, you have a conference. It's not a big deal. Go to Texas, do your job, and Parker and I will be just fine until you get back."

The couple was standing at the airport, waiting for Booth's plane to depart. Normally they would say their good-byes outside the security checkpoint but being an FBI agent did come in handy from time to time. As the passengers began to board, Booth struggled to leave her. Parker would be at school for most of the day but Booth still worried.

"The conference is only two days, Bones, I'll be back late Friday and I'll call every night." She silenced him with a no-nonsense kiss and pushed him toward the gate.

"Booth, just go. We'll be fine." He nodded and walked away, slowly and painfully.

She fingered her necklace thoughtfully before calling after him, "I love you." He turned and continued to walk backward, almost running into another man.

"Love you too, Bones. See in you a few days."

-----------------------

Temperance sat at the breakfast table, her laptop before her and case files piled up on the seat beside her. She was attempting to finish another chapter in her latest book, but a certain scene between Kathy and Andy was trying all her patience and giving her a headache. She stood to get a glass of water when she heard Parker's frustrated groan and something hit the wall in the living room.

"Parker, what's up buddy?" she asked, coming around the couch to sit next to him. Parker sat on the floor at the coffee table, his head leaning on a pile of papers. Crayons were scattered about the table and his pencil case had landed roughly near the window. She peeked at the drawing noticing it's caption 'My Family' and sighed.

Waiting just a moment, Temperance gathered her composure and pulled the child into her lap, letting him cry while she held him. His frustration brought back all her childhood insecurities about being a foster child, the constant feeling of flux between families. After several minutes, Parker seemed to quiet down and wiped away his tears before wrapping his arms around Temperance and squeezing her tight.

"I don't wanna do my homework, Dr. Bones."

"I know, sweetie. What if we start on a new drawing and I'll help you finish. Then we can have some ice cream and go to bed." Parker seemed to contemplate her offer before nodding slowly.

"Okay, if you'll get your pencil case, I'll get us some fresh paper, okay?" He scampered off her lap to retrieve the discarded pencils, thankful she hadn't scolded him for throwing them at the wall. Temperance ducked into the office and quickly located her blank stationary paper. She sighed, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Taking a moment to stare at a picture of Booth and Parker playing she thought to herself, _come home soon, Booth. I need you here._

----

Late that night, after Temperance had served the promised ice cream and tucked Parker into bed, she sat on the couch and held his homework in her hand. 'My Families' the title now read, a compromise Parker had readily agreed to. Under the title Parker drew himself in the middle of the sheet, with yellow hair and arms stretched wide. On one side he added Rebecca and Drew along with their two cats. The other side was bit crowded with Daddy, Dr. Bones, Auntie Angela, Uncle Jack, and Uncle Zack. Temperance smiled at Parker's attention to detail, he'd given Booth, and her, a gun, Angela had a pencil for drawing, and he drew a blue butterfly flying next to Hodgins. His beloved robot stood at Zack's feet, in pieces after its latest mishap.

Over ice cream Temperance had tried to explain to Parker how he was loved even more than other kids because he had so many people who cared about him. While he seemed nervous about handing in the drawing to his teacher, Parker had fallen asleep quickly, right after Dr. Bones read him a bedtime story.

Temperance quickly stole away to the office, scanning the picture and sending a copy to Booth in Texas with a short email before printing herself a color copy and slipping the original back in Parker's backpack.

END Chapter

AN: The next chapter will take place right after Booth returns from Texas. I know I could have included a steamy little phone conversation or somethin' but I wanted to focus on Parker and Bones for the moment.

BN: OH MY GOD. I was watching 'Because I Said So' a few nights ago (good movie, by the way), but the kid who plays Lionel is… THE KID WHO PLAYS PARKER :) Ahh… so cute. Anyways, review, people!

AN2: Okay, I had to look up little Parker Booth, aka Ty Panitz, who is just the cutest! He also acted in the remake of "Yours, Mine and Ours" playing Ethan. And while I prefer the Lucille Ball version of this movie, Parker/Ty/Ethan is just so cute!!!


	46. Discussing Parker

AN: I'm shocked. Completely and totally shocked. Over 50,000 hits for this story so far and over 500 reviews! Wow. Y'all rock the casbah. Okay, now we're really getting into Bones' feelings about the littlest Booth. I hope it's not too OOC and you forgive my angst.

**Chapter 46 Discussing Parker**

Friday morning, Temperance dropped Parker off at school, taking the time to walk him to class and greet his teacher before driving to work. She smiled all the way to the Jeffersonian after hearing Parker telling his friends she was his daddy's 'bone doctor.'

It was nearly noon when Temperance received a text message from Booth, alerting her that he'd caught an earlier flight and would be home close to four PM. Temperance sat in her office, her thoughts occupied with Parker and his father, when Angela found her.

"Sweetie, I've got that ID on the victim- Bren, what's going on?" Angela sat on the desk, staring at her best friend with concern. Temperance looked up, her face calm, but her eyes betraying her internal conflict.

"Angela, would you and Jack mind picking up Parker from school and watching him tonight?"

"Sure, we'd love to. Can I ask why?" Angela spoke carefully, knowing she was treading on shaky ground, asking Brennan about her feelings concerning Parker.

"I'm picking up Booth at the airport and we need to talk. Don't look at me like that Angela, I'm not freaking out… yet," she added softly, hoping Angela had not heard her. The artist gave no indication she had, instead returning to the case at hand and the latest victim. Temperance threw herself into the day's work, ignoring the nagging voice in her head but all too soon it was time to leave.

At three-thirty, the Jeffersonian staff made a mass exit; Temperance headed to the airport to meet Booth while Angela and Jack left for Parker's school, thankful Booth had added them to the list of approved people to sign him out.

----

Seeley Booth was waiting to deplane and his patience was waning. Stuck in the middle of the throng of travelers, he was half-standing, half-leaning on the seat, waiting to grab his carry-on luggage and go meet Bones. Sighing, he looked down the aisle to see what was taking so long. Just then his phone beeped and he opened it to read Bones' text message.

'At arprt now luv B'

He grinned and reached up for his bag, then pulled out his badge.

"Excuse me, folks; federal agent coming though." He quickly made his way down the aisle, thankful that people moved out of his way until he was off the plane and running out the tube and toward the gate. Booth found Temperance at their usual meeting place outside a Starbucks on the main level. She spotted him first and waved, a large smile crossing her face.

He rushed to her side, almost crushing an elderly woman with a cane. Temperance laughed as the woman tried valiantly to poke him as he passed, just barely missing his behind. Booth pulled her into his arms and ignored the glare from the woman as she muttered loudly behind his back. Temperance allowed him to pull her into a long, sweet kiss, having long become accustomed to his public displays of affection.

When they separated, he searched around for his son.

"Parker's staying with Angela and Jack tonight." She explained, taking in his smile.

"Really? So we've got several hours alone…" She shook her head at what he insinuated.

"I've made dinner reservations and we need to discuss Parker." His face fell immediately and he recalled her email.

"Right, we do. Lead the way." And Booth threw an arm around her shoulder, content to let her guide him to the car.

-----

The conversation during dinner was limited to Temperance's findings on the latest case and Booth's boring conference schedule and upcoming meetings. It wasn't until the waiter had cleared their plates that Temperance cleared her throat and looked at Booth with all the resolve of a world renowed forensic anthropologist.

"Parker was very upset last night. I think you need to talk with him… about family." Booth nodded and added quietly.

"From what you wrote last night, I believe you handled it quite well." She looked down, embarrassed, before meeting his eye again.

"He needs to hear it from you, his father. You know about family, you're the one he trusts."

"I'll talk to him, Bones. Thank you so much for being there these last few days, I knew I could count on you." He smiled, hoping to relax her. She seemed to struggle to speak again and when she did his smile faded and his hope vanished.

"Booth, I can't do this anymore, these feelings I have, for someone I'd never thought I would have… I just can't. But, I love him." She drew her necklace out of her top, fingering it delicately, as she often did when she was flustered.

END Chapter

AN: Well, do you hate me yet? I've decided to end this chapter here because I really need space to hash out their next conversation. Chapter 47 is titled "Someone else" and it's been a bitch to write, folks.

BN: I just want to let everyone know (again) that I had _nothing_ to do with the angst. I'm the comma girl, nothing more. It's really late here, and I'm trying my hardest not to fall asleep. Just a warning, get ready for some insane beta notes in the next couple of chapters because I am seriously out of it right now.


	47. Someone Else

AN: All right, I know most of you hate me right now, but I'm okay with that. It may help to go back and reread the last few paragraphs of the last chapter before starting this one. But not to worry, even I couldn't drag out the angst too much here. It's a shorter chapter but I love the ending. It's all about the exit line, folks.

**Chapter 47 Someone Else**

Booth watched Temperance with unbelieving eyes as his biggest fear unfolded before him. _I'm not good enough; she's always been too good for me_. He tried desperately to search his memory for some clue, something to indicate when Bones had started loving someone else. His heart ached and hot tears pressed at his lids and Booth lowered his head to his hands, unable to watch the woman he loved leave.

"I don't know how or why, Booth, it just happened. I never expected it to or I would have told you sooner. It just doesn't make any sense. I know that you love me," she placed one of her hands on his, flinching when he pulled away suddenly, "and I know you never expected this either."

Temperance was frustrated. Clearly this was not going as she planned and she didn't know why. She'd anticipated his shock, even his tears, but not to pull away from her. What if everything he'd ever told her about honesty and trust was a lie? What if he didn't want to know?

"Booth, I don't know what else to say except I'm not going anywhere. As long as it takes you to understand, I'll be right here." He glanced up, his mouth gaping at her audacity. _How could she,_ he wanted to yell, _expect him to wait around like a fool while she fell for another man?_ He let out a long breath and spoke clearly, low enough not to draw attention but loud enough to let her know how serious he was.

"Leave, Temperance. Leave and go to him and I hope you're happy because I can't imagine being with you right now, not after what you just told me." Rage and hurt flashed in his brown eyes and Temperance frowned, clearly confused with his request. Then it hit her, as she mentally reviewed her words and realized she'd left out the most important part of her message.

"No, Booth," she began but he stood, ready to call a cab, collect his son and get far away from her. She grasped his hand and pulled him back forcefully.

"NO! Booth. I'm so sorry. I love Parker." She waited for him to understand. "It's Parker, Booth. I can't explain it, but I do. You're the only man I love but now, I know, I love Parker too, like he's my own son." A sob of relief escaped Booth's lips as he cried, lowering his head to his hands. She handed him a napkin and waited as he reassessed her confession. It took several minutes for the agent to compose himself and truly process what she'd told him.

"I'm sorry, Bones, but next time be a little clearer," he teased, giving her a weak version of his charm smile. She remained serious, not knowing how he would take her next question but afraid not to ask it.

"Booth, will you marry me?"

END Chapter

AN: dun, dun, DUN! (Giggles in glee) I so love this chapter that I can't wait to write the next one. Okay, a show of hands, who expected that? Exactly. Ahhh, can't wait to read all your fabulous reviews… Katie, do you think the people will throw rotten eggs or rotten tomatoes?

BN: I probably would've helped them if I was in throwing distance. TWO MORE DAYS, KRAZE. Just you wait :) So… this chapter was a breeze. Only three corrections for me to make. Of course, it could be because it's short or because… I don't know. I'm rambling. I'm tired. I really wish I had a pillow right now, cause let me tell you: keyboards really aren't that comfortable.


	48. He Said

AN: I know I said this would be posted Saturday but I'm just as impatient as y'all. Especially for my reviews :) And I'm going to a fabulous concert all day tomorrow so I'm gonna be a little busy. I know y'all want to know what Booth will say so here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 48 He said…**

"Booth, will you marry me?" Temperance looked at him seriously, her blue eyes shining and conveying her love, fear and hope all at once. Booth was unable to breathe, certain his face was turning a dark purple and he would pass out before responding.

"No," he managed, taking her hand in his. "I won't, Bones. Don't do this." She frowned and squeezed his hand tightly until her knuckles turned white.

"This is what I want, Booth. Will you marry me?" He held his ground, knowing she was confused, scared of losing him, of losing Parker. This is why he said no, again.

Now tears formed in her beautiful blue eyes and he sighed. Quickly paying their bill, he led her out of the restaurant to a nearby garden where he sat on a park bench and waited. Internally, he struggled between accepting the concession he never expected her to make and trusting his gut, that she was not ready for marriage. Booth decided to stand firm, not allowing her compromise her beliefs, knowing that no matter what she was feeling for Parker at the moment could be fleeting and marriage, marriage could destroy their relationship. Temperance paced in front of him, growing angry and resentful with each stride.

"Why not?" she finally asked, glaring between angry passes. "Why won't you marry me?"

"Because, Temperance, it's not what you want."

"Don't tell me what I want. I know perfectly well what I want."

"Then tell me." She glared again and spoke quickly and forcefully.

"I love Parker and I want to be his step-mother. Not in the Jolie-Pitt, share last names part, but married to you, adopting him, and us sharing custody with Rebecca." Booth wondered briefly where she'd heard about the relationship between famous couple she'd referenced but quickly put it out of his mind. _She realized she loves Parker,_ Booth thought to himself, _but we can't get married because of that._

"That's not good enough, Bones."

"What!" Temperance was enraged. She'd risked everything, put her heart out there and told Booth how much she loved Parker, just as much as she loved him. And here he was, rejecting her, denying her a chance to have a family again.

"I won't let you talk me into this for Parker's sake. What happens when he begins those wonderful teen years I'm already dreading? Or graduates and leaves for college? Rebecca wouldn't marry me for the sake of our child and I won't let you do it either." Temperance flushed and wondered if she'd even been angrier with him.

"Well, that's bullshit."

"Excuse me?" He sat back, leaning on the bench, wondering what she was doing, what she wanted. This was not end to the romantic dinner he'd anticipated.

"Rebecca wouldn't marry you because you didn't love each other. I love you. You love me. Problem solved." She continued to pace, hands on her hips.

"No, Bones."

"Booth, I love you and I love Parker. A love that's unconditional. No matter how much of a brat Parker is or how STUBBORN his father is, I love you both. No matter what. I want everyone to know that I'm in this forever. I've told you my reasons, now I want to hear yours. Why not?" She challenged, plopping down on the grass and staring at him. Booth spoke immediately.

"I promised you that I wouldn't let you change me like Sully wanted to change you."

"I'm not changing you; you've always wanted to get married."

"And you didn't. I adjusted my expectations after we began dating; I don't need to marry you."

"I adjusted my expectations, too. You're not changing me and I'm not changing you. We've changed and are in a mutually agreed upon place if you'd just say 'yes'!" She was yelling at him again.

"Temperance, you cannot possibly expect me to believe that you've changed over twenty years of thinking about marriage and family in two days."

"I didn't. It's been two years, Booth."

"What about 'marriage is just an excuse for a man to exert dominance over a woman'?" She frowned, hating it when he threw her words back at her. They stared each other down; bathed in the moonlight and both confident they'd won. Temperance leaned forward slightly, challenging Booth's logic with a steady gaze and unwavering voice.

"This is what I want, Booth. I want to exert _my_ dominance over _you_. I want to claim you as mine. I want everyone to know, from now to forever, that you belong to me and I belong to you. That _we_ belong together. I love you and there was a time when I couldn't imagine loving anyone or telling them that. I love and trust you forever, Booth. I want to be your wife and call you my husband." She waited for his response and was not disappointed. His voice was calm and steady, his eyes trained on her and his breathing shallow.

"Temperance Brennan, I'm only going to ask you this one time. Are you completely sure this is what you want, for as long as we both shall live, to be my wife?" She stood and walked toward him and before he knew it was kneeling on one knee in front of him.

"Yes, Seeley Booth, this is what I want. I'm only going to ask you this one more time. Will you marry me?"

"I will." She smiled widely at his concession and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood, swinging her in circles as she laughed and cried and continued to hug him. Standing in the garden, they kissed long and deep, a kiss full of promise and faith. Faith in each other and faith in their love.

Temperance finally understood the meaning of the phrase 'walking on a cloud' as they made their way to her car and she couldn't help but laugh when Booth asked in all seriousness,

"So, did you ask my father for my hand or do we need to tell him that I'm pregnant?"

END Chapter

AN: Okay, I just had to write their engagement this way. It makes so much sense to me that he would resist pushing her into something she didn't really, really want. Also, many of their rationalizations about children and love and dominance can only really be settled after so much time together. Hope you like the last line 'cause there's more where that came from…

BN: They're getting married :) Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Please excuse me while I have an Emerson Drive moment, "If You Were My Girl" is on the radio :)


	49. Mr Temperance Brennan

AN: If it's not apparent already, I think Booth is just the cutest! So he gets some of my favorite lines so far, teasing Bones and all. Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I had a great concert on Saturday followed by an on-going recovery from the sunburn. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter 49 Mr. Temperance Brennan**

When the newly engaged couple reached the car, Booth opened the door for his fiancée, leaning in after her to capture her lips again.

"Hmmmmm, I'm the future Mr. Temperance Brennan!" he teased, pulling away with a grin.

"You better believe it!" she agreed, pushing him slightly. "Now let's go home."

"Yes, sir." He saluted, moving to the driver's side.

"Very funny, Booth. I fully expect _you_ to be the one in the tux when we get married." She sighed, grinning widely, "when we get married."

"Now about my diamond ring…" Booth continued as he steered the car home.

"Booth! Get over it, if you want to re-propose to me to assert your alpha male dominance, fine, but really!"

"I've always loved the princess cut," he continued, tapping a finger on his chin thoughtfully, "but I'm not picky, as long as it sparkles!" He fairly gushed in mock excitement. Temperance couldn't stop her laughter even though she knew it would encourage his teasing all the more. His laugh mirrored hers; _it's so much like Parker's_, she thought.

"Parker."

"What?" he asked, thrown by the sudden serious tone to her voice.

"What are we going to tell Parker? _When_ are we going to tell Parker?"

"We're telling him that you're making me your husband and we can tell him right now." Booth took the next turn, heading toward Jack's house.

"No. Let's tell him in the morning, he's probably half asleep right now. Besides," she flashed Booth a seductive smile and ran her fingers up his thigh, "we need to celebrate."

"Just as long as you respect me in the morning!" he retorted, turning again and heading home.

-----------------

Temperance was content. More content than she'd been in a long time, held close in Booth's strong arms. She ran a hand lightly over his biceps, something she'd wanted to do daily since he played Tony to her Roxie in Las Vegas. She smiled, _maybe I should pull out that red dress again, wear that lipstick he seemed to like._

Booth awoke a short time later to find his fiancée, _God; I never get tired of thinking that_, staring at the ceiling wide awake.

"Hey."

"Hey," she replied without altering her stare.

"I thought I tired you out, guess we're going to need to fix that." He nuzzled at her neck, trying to find the spot that made her weak.

"Seeley?"

"Hmmm."

"I want to ask you something important." He stooped his kisses and tilted her chin until she looked him in the eye.

"Go ahead."

"I would like your permission to adopt Parker, you know, when we're married." He looked at her thoughtfully, knowing the look in her eye that came with false bravery. Her eyes held something different, a mixture of hope and fear with a dose of worry. He kissed her eyelids softly until he heard her sigh and relax under his touch.

"Absolutely. It would mean the world to me, and Parker."

"Okay."

"When we tell Parker today, about the engagement, you should ask him." Her eyes flashed with fear again.

"Are you sure? What if he…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the thought, the familiar fear of rejection, if only from a child, was instant and overwhelming.

"He loves you, _Dr. Bones_; I think he'll understand better if it comes from you." She softened immediately, and then scoffed.

"What is it about the Booth men wanting me to beg?" He laughed now and pulled her closer, whispering in her ear.

"We love you, Temperance."

-----

A combination of Booth's unwillingness to leave their bed the next morning, Temperance's apprehension about talking to Parker and Jack's sudden impulse to take Parker to a theme park delayed the family reunion for another day. While Booth was taking the day off after his conference, presumably to spend his Saturday with Parker, Temperance insisted on going into work.

With Angela and Hodgins out playing with Parker, the lab was unusually quiet. Sometime after lunch, Dr. Brennan checked in with Zack, who was working on a skeleton from limbo before asking to meet with Cam in the coroner's office. The two doctors sat uncomfortably for a moment before Temperance began her voice sure and confident.

"Cam, I'd like to inform you that Seeley and I are engaged. I thought it would be best if you heard it from me. We plan on announcing it to the team tonight at Sid's and if you don't have plans you're welcome to join us."

"So, he finally popped the question," Cam stated, sitting up straight in her chair, unsurprised by the news she'd expected for some time now.

"No, technically I did." Seeing Cam's eyebrow lift and a slightly less blank look on her boss' face, Temperance continued. "The important thing is we agreed to commit to each other formally. Booth will inform Cullen first thing on Monday but I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself for now; we still need to tell Parker and Rebecca."

"My lips are sealed."

"I don't know what that means."

"I won't say a word, Dr. Brennan. But, may I say, congratulations to the both of you." Temperance smiled now as she stood to take her leave.

"Thank you, Dr. Saroyan." Cam remained behind her desk as she watched the anthropologist return to the platform. She'd known for a while that Seeley had moved on, past their primarily physical relationship, and past her. It still hurt to see him engaged, to achieving everything he'd wanted, while she was stuck in the past. Cam sighed in the solitude of her office as she observed Dr. Brennan examining a bone with Dr. Addy.

"I hope you know how lucky you are, Temperance. I hope you know." Her words seemed hollow in the space and Cam shook the thoughts of regret from her head, intent on moving on, moving past Seeley Booth.

END Chapter

AN: The next chapter will be the engagement dinner announcement with a few surprises thrown in. Huge thanks to Katie for all her help and amazing beta work. I don't care much for being grammatically correct, but I know y'all do. And wooo hooo only one more week until Katie gets back from vacation!

BN: It's 11:00 in the morning and I'm (somewhat) awake. I have my Lucky Charms, I have my CMT and VH1, and I have $100 leftover of birthday money waiting to be spent. Let me go ahead and apologize for the insane beta notes from when I was halfway asleep. I normally don't get sleepy (ask Kraze), but I've been super stressed lately. My current dilemma: There're not enough marshmallows in my Lucky Charms. Seriously, this is a big problem for me. I used to spoon out all the marshmallows so my brother wouldn't get any and I'd have them all :)


	50. Pictures, Puppies and 'prises

AN: Okay, I lied about this chapter having the engagement dinner. But I couldn't help myself. When I wrote this chapter is just flowed from the sappy, chick-flick loving part of my soul that's usually crushed down by the sarcastic, evil side of me. So help me God, I wanted to cry writing some of this dialogue. It's so beautiful. Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read…

**Chapter 50 Pictures, Puppies and 'prises**

Booth left the apartment late in the afternoon to meet Parker. He grinned in anticipation as his son rushed out of Hodgin's estate to throw himself in his Daddy's waiting arms. Waving good-bye and giving his thanks to Angela and Jack, Seeley drove right home, Parker chatting the entire time about the trip to the amusement park, school, drawing his families.

"I saw your picture, bub, Bones showed it to me."

"Did you like it Daddy?"

"Sure did, bub." Booth picked up his son as they entered the apartment. "But I do think we need to add one more thing to my side of that picture."

"What, Daddy?"

"I'm thinking about a puppy."

"Yea!" Parker yelled in sync with Temperance's, "Booth!" coming from the bedroom.

She appeared in the entryway immediately to scold him for giving in, but couldn't bring herself to get upset at the man who was making her so happy.

"Dr. Bones! I'm getting a puppy!" she turned her attention to Parker and ruffled his hair playfully.

"I know, bub. But before we get that puppy your Daddy and I want to talk to you about something important." Parker's face fell as they sat together on the couch, the young boy nestled between the serious adults. The young boy only knew bad things were important and he didn't want to hear them. A small sob escaped from Parker's lips as he tried to stop from crying. Booth immediately scooped him up on his lap, rubbing his back quickly.

"Bub, it's okay. Shhhhhh, it's okay." Parker's large brown eyes were only on Dr. Bones as she offered him a reassuring smile.

"Parker," she reached for his hand and held it between her own. "I love your daddy very much, you know that right?" He nodded, releasing another tear which stained his cheek. "And I love you too, Parker." He watched her, intuitively looking for a sign she was lying, was tricking him, finding none he pushed himself out of Booth's arms and flung himself at Temperance. With his arms wrapped around her neck and crying into her shoulder he whispered,

"I love you too, Dr. Bones." Now Booth was crying as he put one arm around Bones and the other on Parker's back. After Parker had relaxed a bit, Temperance pulled him back so he was sitting on her lap, legs wrapped around her hips.

"Parker, if it's okay with you I want to marry your daddy and be your step-mommy." Booth couldn't help but smile, knowing she had probably practiced that line all day wanting to get it right. Parker's eyes widened and he nodded ferociously.

"An' you'll be my mommy? Forever?" it was Temperance's turn to nod, ignoring the doubts in her mind that she had never done anything forever. Except when she promised to love Booth and now Parker.

"Parker, I will marry your daddy and love you both forever. I promise." The child's grin matched his father's as they enjoyed another family hug.

After Booth changed for dinner and they told Parker about surprising Auntie Angela, Uncle Jack and Uncle Zack with the news, he looked inquisitively at Temperance's hand.

"Where's your 'gagement ring, Dr. Bones?" Booth cleared his throat and watched Temperance for her reaction.

"I haven't given it to her yet, bub." Temperance raised an eyebrow and continued,

"Your daddy doesn't need to buy me a ring. We promised each other and that's enough." She shot back, noting that he had a ring, wondering how long he'd been holding onto it.

"But, your 'posed to have a ring!" he insisted, which Booth agreed to wholeheartedly. Temperance continued to protest and Seeley bent down to whisper in Parker's ear. The younger Booth grinned and slapped a hand over his mouth as not to tell the secret.

"Be right back, Bones." Promised Seeley as he retrieved something from the car.

"We're going to be late to our own dinner, if we don't leave soon!" He ignored her protest and came back to find her sitting on the couch promising Parker extra sprinkles on his ice cream if he told her what Booth had said.

"Bones! You'll ruin the surprise!" She looked up sheepishly and grinned, before turning her fingers to tickle the secret out of Parker.

"Mommy, stop! It's a 'prise!" the boy cried, squirming wildly. Booth sat beside her on the edge of the couch, pulling her away from Parker's torture. Parker scooted to Booth's lap where he took a box and repeated the words Booth whispered in his ear.

Slowly the blonde haired boy opened the black velvet box and asked, his eyes serious and his voice excited,

"Dr. Bones? Will you be my mommy?" Temperance gasped, taking in the white gold band that held three embedded stones which sparkled brilliantly.

"Yes, Parker. I will." Temperance delicately picked up the ring, allowing Booth to slide it on the third finger of her left hand. Parker bounced in Booth's lap before hugging Dr. Bones again. She held him back tightly, planting a kiss on the top of his head and mouthing to Booth, _I will._

---------------

The family drove quietly to Sid's, each anticipating sharing the news with their friends. Temperance could not take her eyes from the beautiful ring and Parker's equally beautiful request.

"What is it, Bones?" Booth inquired, noticing her attention was singularly focused on the ring.

"It's very… patriotic, Booth." Temperance was right; the slightly larger diamond was flanked by a brilliant sapphire and a bright ruby.

"Well, I guess it is. But that's not why I designed it. It's our family, Bones." She looked at him, confused. He explained as simply as he could.

"It's a birthstone ring, my birthday is in July, the ruby. Parker was born in September, hence the sapphire. And you are the diamond, April." When Temperance did not respond, Booth continued. "I had the stones laid flush so they wouldn't catch on your gloves at work. If it bothers you to wear it on that finger you don't have to, on a chain would be fine, or whatever you want."

"Booth, it's simply beautiful and it's staying right here." She smiled, laying her hand gently on his. He shot her a quick smile, grateful that she approved of his selection.

"When did you have time to do this, Booth?" He smiled, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I got the idea right after Parker was born, after my mother showed me her birthstone ring. I thought of it again last night and called a jeweler first thing this morning. Apparently, being the future Mr. Temperance Brennan has some previously unforeseen benefits." Temperance smiled and laughed, anticipating calling him that in front of the squints. She wouldn't have to wait for long as they pulled into the parking lot at Wong Foo's.

END Chapter

AN: Whew. That was emotionally exhausting. Like I said, I'm pretty sarcastic, bitter, flippant and casual when it comes to love and such. Writing all these scenes about love and family are fun, but tough. Hopefully I got it right. And, as I've alluded to before, I really want to involve Parker in this process of Bones belonging to a family.


	51. Telling the Squints

AN: Okay, we're at the engagement dinner announcement. Finally, I know. Just 'cause you've been so patient, I'm throwing in another surprise and yes, it's a good surprise.

**Chapter 51 Telling the Squints**

Temperance entered the restaurant, smiling at Sid and looking for her team. The doctor's hands were claimed by the Booth men, Parker pulling at her right hand as he spotted Zack.

"This way Mo- Dr. Bones!" Temperance smiled as she trailed after him, tugging Booth's hand as she went. Seeley smiled as well, waving quickly at Sid who was busy gathering drinks for the group but nodded at the agent.

Parker bounced from squint to squint, hopping with excitement but only telling them about his new puppy. Angela held the boy for a few minutes with teary eyes, catching Hodgins' attention more than once. Zack tried, repeatedly, to strike up a conversation with Booth who was handily ignoring him.

Cam sat quietly, feeling very out of place with the lively group. Her face was blank but she did notice, with interest, the ring that adored Dr. Brennan's all important finger. That gnawing self-pity had returned and Dr. Saroyan was anxious to get the night over with.

"Come on people, settle down!" She called attention in the manner of a third grade teacher, but the team responded, finding their seats and accepting their drinks from Sid. The restaurateur still had the knack for serving people exactly what they wanted, even giving Angela a little wink as he served her, a move that did not go unnoticed by Jack.

Halfway through the meal, Booth raised his glass and asked for the squint's attention. Parker squirmed with excitement and Temperance wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder, savoring the moment.

"While we don't exactly need a reason to celebrate, I would like to propose a toast. To Dr. Temperance Brennan, my Bones, who has asked me to marry her!"

"What!" exclaimed Jack and Zack in unison, looking to Dr. Brennan for confirmation. Angela was crying while Cam sat back, watching Seeley in interest. Temperance nodded and Parker held up her hand, shouting,

"Look at her 'gagement ring! I gave it to her!" Everyone oooo-ed and awww-ed and drank to the couple's upcoming marriage.

"Wait, _she_ proposed?" Jack asked mischievously.

"You got a problem with that?" Booth challenged, enjoying seeing his friend squirm.

"No, that's cool. I mean, technically, Angela proposed to me… after I proposed a few times."

"Good." Booth smiled to indicate the issue was settled. As Angela and Zack examined Temperance's ring appreciably, Booth snuggled with Parker and Cam smiled tightly.

"I also have an announcement to make." All eyes shifted to Cam who straightened slightly and gathered her courage. _What's done is done;_ she reminded herself,_ time to move on._

"I have tendered my resignation to the board of the Jeffersonian." Mouths gaped again and only Jack seemed unsurprised.

"Cam…" started Booth, but she silenced him quickly.

"I've taken a position at Stanford and will be leaving in one week." Cam raised her glass to the stunned table and took a long drink.

"They never lose bones at Stanford." Temperance admitted thoughtfully, approving of her boss' selection.

The night never recovered from Cam's announcement and further ramblings fueled by the alcohol Sid continually served her with a smile. Soon after eating they parted ways, Jack led an emotional Angela to his car followed by Zack. Temperance shared another close hug with Angela before promising to tell her the story again on Monday. Parker managed to fall asleep in Booth's arms on the way out to the car and Temperance insisted on getting him home to bed. Sid finally put Cam in a cab, sending her drunk ass home when the restaurant closed in the early morning.

-----------

A week later the team was gathering again for Cam's farewell party. The quiet, dignified dinner Cam requested had been hijacked by a scheming, and hormonal, Angela.

Booth was anxious to leave for said party, having dropped off Parker with Rebecca he was waiting for Bones to finish getting ready.

"Bones! We're going to be late if you don't get out here!" He shouted down the hallway, pacing in anticipation.

"I'm coming, _darling._" Temperance responded, making her way to the living room.

Booth turned to lecture her on her recently slack punctuality but she literally took his breathe away, left him incapable to taking in oxygen, as he viewed her lustfully. She had, indeed, found the "Roxie" dress from Las Vegas and paired it with red heels that accentuated her long, toned legs. Temperance smiled at his reaction and caught him off guard again with a sweet kiss.

"Let's go, _darling,_" he grinned, finally finding his voice, "we've got a celebration to attend."

END Chapter

AN: Okay, I know I said it was a farewell party, but to me it seems like a very happy thing for the squints. BTW, the next few chapters will cover the party and yes, there will be music involved. Get your game faces on folks, the first person to correctly guess the 'tunes gets a cookie. Katie, no cheating. Also, it absolutely cracks me up when I read your reviews, I can't help but tease all y'all who say 'update soon' since I usually update every day. This is me, tickled pink and obviously cracked up.


	52. So long, farewell, auf Weidersehen, good

AN: Okay, I'm posting two in one day, just 'cause I love y'all! Now, seriously, everyone of you lurkers who has this on review listen up: please review and either guess the song or tell me why you've got this on review. I'm working on some other stories right now (since this one is coming to an end soon) and need to know what y'all like.

And I know it's not very subtle when I write these chapters but I don't like Cam. She has no unique story line or character depth and although Tamara Taylor may be a wonderful person, she never has any facial expression. Deer in the headlights all the time. That annoys me.

**Chapter 52 So long, farewell, auf Weidersehen, good night**

As Booth pulled up to the address Angela had given him for the party and was sure there was some mistake. But Bones spotted Jack and the couple made their way to the entrance of the lively nightclub to wait for Cam. When the guest of honor showed up, looking very prim and proper, she seemed appropriately pissed as well. Walking inside to the loud club they quickly found Angela sipping at a mineral water and Zack nursing a long island iced tea.

The team ordered a round and quickly toasted Cam and wished her luck at her new job before hitting the dance floor. Angela was especially flirty, dragging Hodgins out to the crowded floor and dancing closely song after song. Temperance stayed in the lounge for a bit, trying to make conversation with Cam and finding they had very little in common, outside the obvious. Finally Booth had enough of ignoring Zack's explanations about alcohol's effect on the body and dragged Bones off to dance.

An hour into her 'farewell party' Cam was ready to leave, finish packing her apartment and get the hell out of D.C. She was stopped by a fairly tipsy Dr. Addy who nervously asked her for a dance. Stunned, she stared him down. Zack never wavered, having noted this was her usual facial expression. Giving in, Cam let him lead her to the floor where the final notes of a song were beating out of the club's speakers.

Angela waved from the middle of the floor where she was wrapped up in all things Jack, her behavior surprisingly unaided by alcohol just yet. Cam searched the floor as the DJ made his usual announcements and such to find Temperance near the spinning booth, where Booth quickly rejoined her. The anthropologist whispered in his ear and he nodded, lifting his head to acknowledge the guest of honor who'd finally made her way to the floor.

_Perfect timing,_ thought Booth with a smile as he pulled his Bones close. The party continued as the next set of songs began and Booth thought of nothing but the beautiful woman in a tantalizing red dress dancing before him. Her hair shone and eyes sparkled as she let down her defenses and shimmied to the beat, her moves thankfully free of high kicks and punches. Out of the corner of his eye, Booth spotted Jack and Angela; surprised they had not snuck off the coat room yet. And with a laugh, he pointed for Temperance to the odd couple of the evening.

Zack was trying to engage, to dance, with his former boss but failing miserably. Cam had a few more drinks in her now and had loosened up, a little. As Cam danced wildly around the floor, Zack tried to keep up, often bumping into other couples in his quest to have fun, to relax, just as Angela had instructed him. Soon the moment Booth had been waiting for arrived as the DJ took back the mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've got a request for you tonight for a very special lady from Mr. Seeley Booth."

Booth smiled at Temperance and just missed the daggers Cam sent his way. Dr. Saroyan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, thinking it was about time to hit the bar again.

"To Dr. Camille Saroyan, good luck in the future, this is from your… squinters?" The DJ shook his head and started the requested tune, the beat soon filling the space.

Cam's mouth dropped open as she turned back to Zack thinking this night just might be salvageable. She changed her mind as the words began.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
It sends you to me without wait  
_

END Chapter

AN: Okay, I'm entertaining guesses and remember, there are cookies at stake here people!


	53. Thanks for the Memories

AN: This chapter is largely inspired by Fall Out Boy's Thnks fr th Mmrs. Lovely song and I enjoy the (not so) subtle message it sends.

**Chapter**** 53 Thanks for the Memories**

Cam had just wrapped her head around Booth's kind act of requesting her a song when the lyrics filled her with rage.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
It sends you to me without wait_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_  
_In case God doesn't show  
Let the good times roll, let the good times roll  
_

Zech grabbed the doctor's hands, trying to move her from her currently immobile state. She pulled away from the younger man and stared at him with such ferocity that it caused him to back away quickly. Angela noticed the exchange and swooped in, wisking him away swiftly.

"Dance with me, Zackie." She fairly ordered, taking him safely out of Cam's reach.

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys  
_

Cam's thoughts mirrored the lyrics which were currently pounding into her head, _who does he think he is? _She knew just one thing, Seeley Booth was an ass for selecting this song, for her, at this moment.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"  
_  
Agent Booth was moving in tandem with his enchanting fiancee who couldn't help but glance at the woman to whom the song was dedicated. The woman who was still standing, still as a statue, on the dance floor.

"Wow, Booth. She looks really mad." He shrugged and considered his words.

"So what? At least she's clear about what I'm not missing." And he leaned in to kiss his Bones, to get a taste of what he had.

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)_

Zack was now profusely thanking Angela for getting him away from the stony-faced Cam who had, quite literally, scared him half to death. The young doctor listened to the chorus again, desperate to deciper the words over the pounding bass and the din of the club.

_Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

"I don't know what that means." He finally confessed to Angela, causing Jack to laugh loudly.

"It means Booth has something sweeter, something better than an one-time deal," the entomologist answered sardonically. And from the look of it Booth was taking advantage of that someone sweet, having slowed her dance and captured her lips in front of the entire club.

Several feet away from the happy couple, Cam was contemplating her options. She knew that calling Booth the previous night, asking him to reconsider and come to Stanford with her, had been a mistake, a big, drunken, desperate mistake. But a small part of her still wanted to take him in her arms, dance with him off into the sunset, to have him as her own.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
_

The meaning behind his song dedication was evident, however. Cam continued to watch the happy couple, much as a passing motorist would view a crime scene. The irony was not lost on Dr. Saroyan who saw crime scenes and crime scene victims every day without flinching but who couldn't stand the site before her now. Just as she determined to march up to Seeley Booth and give him a piece of her mind, to thank _him_ for the memories, she saw Temperance's hand wrap around the agent's neck and the swirling lights catch on the brilliant diamond. The message was clear.

_One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"  
_

Cam turned and left the dance floor and within minutes had stormed out of the club, leaving behind her former colleagues, former love and her dignity. The squints informally gathered at the edge of the dance floor, Booth smiling wryly.

"Guess she didn't like the song."

"Whatcha gonna do?" asked Angela rhetorically, smiling at her husband evily.

"Your song's next baby," returned Jack, attempting to wisk her away.

"Angela's song?" inserted Temperance, unclear how these things worked.

"We've requested… a set of songs," Booth was being intentionally cryptic, Jack filled in the rest for the team.

"It helps to be an investor with the establishment." Zack seemed stunned by the concept but was cut off by the first lines of, what was apparently, Angela's song.

_She don't care about my car  
And she don't care about my money_

END Chapter

AN: The alternative song for Cam was 'Superfreak' by Rick James. I did love the suggestion for the song "Hit the Road, Jack" but since Hodgins was behind the song set I thought it would be too weird. I know, it sounds like Booth is being a total bitch here, but I have my reasons, namely Cam calling him sounding like a desperate whore when he's happily engaged. Anywho, she's gone only because I couldn't justify killing her. Killing her hope and dignity, though, that was fun.


	54. She Likes Me For Me

AN: Okay, I've been corrected; Angela's song is by Blessid Union of Souls and it's long title is "Hey Leonardo (She Likes Me For Me). I did find the website where I originally found the lyrics which were, drumroll please, translated from German. Ooops. Which is why "I think his name was Steve" became "I think his name was Diego." I've also changed the reference to the (incorrect) band. Although some people liked the incorrect lyrics, hope this makes more sense to ya.

I almost got into a car accident when I heard it on the radio. It fit so perfectly and I was scrambling to write it down 'cause I have the memory span of a goldfish and, well, it's a good thing this song of inspiration didn't get me killed. Enjoy.

**Chapter 54 She Likes Me for Me**

_She don't care about my car  
And she don't care about my money _

Angela's mouth fell open as she recognized the song choice and she quickly began to move, pulling Hodgins with her.

"I just love this song! Eliot is the cutest!" she gushed.

"Hey! It's our song, as in you and me, baby!" Jack complained good naturally as they moved away from the others.

_She likes me for me  
Not because I look like Tyson Beckford  
With the charm of Robert Redford _

"Who's Eliot?" asked Zack, eliciting a shrug from Dr. Brennan.

"He's the lead singer for the band that performs this song. Come on, Bones, let's dance."

But Temperance resisted Booth's moves and whispered a request in his ear. Smiling, he complied and moved toward the bar, gently punching Zack on the shoulder with the warning.

"Watch your hands."

"What?" Zack was confused, looked back and forth between the agent and Dr. Brennan.

_She don't care about my big screen  
Or my collection of DVD's  
Things like that just never mattered much to her  
Plus she don't watch to much TV  
_

"Dance with me, Zack." Temperance requested, pulling the stunned scientist back onto the floor.

_She likes me for me  
Not because I hang with Leonardo  
Or that guy who played in "Fargo"  
I think his name was Steve  
She's the one for me  
_

Angela noticed Brennan's dance partner and pointed it out to Jack who handily ignored the pair. Instead, he sang to his wife, quite loudly along with the song,

"_And I just can't live without her  
My arms belong around her  
And I'm so glad I found her, once again  
And I'm so glad I found her, once again  
Yeah! And I'm so glad I found her, once again"_

Angela grinned, leaning in to whisper sweetly in Jack's ear,

"Don't sing, honey. Just dance."

_She likes me for me  
Not because I sing like Pavarotti  
Or because I am such a hottie  
I like her for her  
Not because she's phat like Cindy Crawford  
She has got so much to offer  
Why does she waste all her time with me  
Must be somethin' there I don't see…I don't see  
_

The four friends from the Jeffersonian continued to dance, switching partners and having a great time. Booth returned to the lounge with a round of drinks and waved the group over as the last stanza played.

_Is that I can't live without her  
My arms belong around her  
And I'm so glad I found her, once again  
Found her once again (she's with me)  
Once again (she's with me)  
Yeah! I'm so glad I found her, once again_

"Thanks, Booth." managed Zack as he drank quickly, thirsty from all the dancing. The rest of the team followed suit, with only Angela returning to her mineral water.

"What's wrong, Ang? Are you our designated driver?" Teased Booth, waiting for the artist to throw a few back as he was accustomed to seeing.

"Yep. For the next nine months at least." Silence overcame the group and only the sounds of the club below filled the space.

"Angela, you're pregnant?" Asked Temperance, the first to find her voice. The artist nodded and smiled, placing a hand on her flat stomach.

"Two months along." Jack annouced with a grin, "we just found out a few weeks ago."

"Ang!" Temperance was quickly up and hugging her best friend, knowing how much Angela wanted children.

"Congrats, man." Booth shook Jack's hand and Zack chimed in with his congratulations as well.

"Jack, can we go home, I'm starting to get a headache." Angela confessed, feeling the effects of her non-stop dancing.

"Sure," Jack turned to his friends, "want to continue the celebration at our place?" Temperance frowned even as Zack and Booth nodded.

"I thought there was a set." She countered, waiting to hear the rest of Booth's song picks.

"Eh, I've got a better stereo set-up at home anyway. And alcohol." Temperance laughed and soon the five friends were driving back to the Hodgins' estate.

When they arrived and had settled into the large, overstuffed couches, Jack proved the superiority of his sound system by playing another song for Angela.

_Every time I look into your lovely eyes,  
I see a love that money just can__'t buy.  
_

END Chapter

AN: I could not help myself. Really. This next song is just sooooo perfect that I must use it. I've got a few more songs for ya, just to balance out the big dose of angst that's coming soon.


	55. You Got It

AN: Think of this as a conversation between Jack and Angela, a little agreement if you will. It's "You Got It" by Roy Orbison.

**Chapter 55 You Got It**

_Every time I look into your lovely eyes,  
I see a love that money just can__'t buy.  
One look from you, I drift away.  
I pray that you are here to stay._

Angela melted again, her tears flowing as the music filled the room. As she pulled Jack close and kissed him wildly Zack muttered to himself, disgruntled and drunk.

_Anything you want, you got it.  
Anything you need, you got it.  
Anything at all, you got it.  
Baby!  
_  
Booth regarded Bones warily, noticing tears were beginning to form in her lovely blue orbs.

"What is it, Bones?" he whispered, taking in her expression and trying to read it.

"Nothing, Booth, it's nothing," she hissed, trying desperately to get her emotions under control before Angela came up for air. Zack was waundering around the space, finding the liquor cabinet and trying to ignore the fact he was the fifth wheel.

_Every time I hold you I begin to understand,  
Everything about you tells me I__'m your man.  
I live my life to be with you.  
No one can do the things you do.  
_

"Come on, Bones," he tried again, "I'm your man, tell me!" He tried to joke, get her to relax but to no avail.

_Anything you want, you got it.  
Anything you need, you got it.  
Anything at all, you got it.  
Baby!  
_

"So, Angela. Boy or girl?" Temperance asked loudly, drawing the Hodgins out of their embrace.

"We don't know yet, we want it to be a surprise." The artist answered as Jack hid his reddening face in her shoulder. At her words, Jack snorted loudly.

"Yeah, right. It's just an excuse to buy more of everything," he complained, without the slighest hint of annoyance. "We've got a ton of blue and pink _everything._" Angela rolled her eyes.

"Big deal. We'll be all ready for the next one." Booth raised his eyebrows and laughed quietly as Jack paled.

_Anything you want  
Anything you need  
Anything at all  
_

"Angela, please. Let's just get through this pregnancy first." The mother-to-be shrugged.

"You're the one who promised 'anything you want'…" she trailed off, knowing Jack had been betrayed by the song choice.

_I'm glad to give my love to you.  
I know you feel the way I do.  
Anything you want, you got it.  
Anything you need, you got it.  
Anything at all, you got it.  
Baby!  
_

"I knew this was a bad idea." Jack moaned, glancing at Booth who was waiting, impatiently, for Bones' song.

_Anything you want, you got it  
Anything you need, you got it  
Anything at all, you got it  
Baby  
Anything at all  
Baby  
You got it_

Zack returned to the happy couples, content to drown his loneliness with a bit of whisky which he promptly sprayed all over the room hearing Booth's selection for Temperance.

_I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
_

END Chapter

AN: Okay, I'd love to hear how many people know this song. It's one of my favorites and you'll see my reasoning for choosing it next chapter.


	56. B tch

AN: This is 'B!tch' by Meredith Brooks. Okay, I hope no one is offended by the title or subject of this song. If so, whatever, it describes me so well. That and 'Unwell' by Matchbox 20 (I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell)—my personal theme music to life. Some people wonder why I'd use this type of song, or mean songs in general, first of all it provides a good balance to the love songs utilized in the first thirty chapters. Second, it's fun. I think these couples are secure enough in their relationships to survive some teasing and I enjoy writing it. Also, does anyone know the rules about ratings and language? I checked but didn't learn much. If it's warrented I'll change the rating, but only if need be since most of this story is T rated.

**Chapter 56 B!tch**

_I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
_

"Zack! Keep it inside, man!" Jack was only slightly miffed at the younger man as he grinned, watching Temperance for her reaction to the song choice. Angela was having a hard time stiffling her giggles and Booth had wisely moved out of striking range to the other end of the sofa.

_Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
_

It was clear that Temperance had not heard, or forgotten, the song and its famed lyrics. She tapped her fingers to the gentle beat, waiting for its romantic message. She would be waiting for awhile.

_Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one _

Temperance wondered what Booth meant by this song. _It's true, I have 'soft side' if he means I care about us, about our cases. And I suppose, objectively, I am a bit confusing, but I don't cry very often. I just don't._ The chorus soon stopped her internal dialogue.

_I'm a b!tch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way _

Angela was laughing loudly now, both at Temperance's changing facial expressions and Zack's red and blochy face. Temperance scoffed and sent a dirty look in Booth's direction.

"I hardly think I'm a saint, Booth." He grinned in return as Jack sputtered,

"That's what you're most upset about?" Temperance shrugged as the song went on.

_So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing _

"That makes me sound like I have multiple personalities. Booth?" she fairly purred, scooting toward him on the sofa, "do I make you nervous?" She was now just inches from his face and taking in his panicked expression gleefully.

"Only when I realize you're too good for me." He bargained, praying the diversion tactic would work.

"Damn right," she returned with a gleam in her eye, settling next to him, curling up to his side.

_I'm a b!tch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way _

"Brennan! Seriously, if I ever described Angela," Jack looked at his wife, "my dear, my sweet, using this song, in _any_ form, she would kick my ass. Even without the pregnancy hormones." Angela watched her best friend thoughtfully.

"He's right, Sweetie." Temperance frowned.

"Bitch is a long-used term that describes the alpha tendencies a female displays in a social or communal setting. All things considered, I probably am a bitch." Zack was sputtering again, the whiskey now burning as it came out his nose.

_I'm a b!tch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way _

"God, I love you, Bones." Booth pulled her close, kissing her hard and fast.

"God has nothing to do with this, Booth." He rolled his eyes at her and pulled her close again, drawing groans of protest from the men in the room and squeals from Angela.

_When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way _

"But, since this song choice was apparently offensive to _some_ people, I'm choosing the next song, for you _darling_." Temperance fairly drawled the term of endearment which had become a joke between them. She approached Jack's extensive music anthology and gasped aloud when she found a CD she would have never thought existed in the entomologist's collection. Grinning she inserted the disc and turned to the group, announcing with flourish,

"To Booth and his ego!" The agent in question frowned and waited impatiently for the words.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

END Chapter

AN: Okay, I think the first stanza make it pretty obvious which song I chose for Booth. Remember, this is Bones trying to be funny. Ahh, the one hit wonders, gotta love them.


	57. I'm Too Sexy

AN: Sorry, folks, there will be no scenes of Booth stripping as originally planned. It would just be ackward with Jack and Zack in the room. This is "I'm too sexy" by Right Said Fred.

**Chapter 57 I'm Too Sexy**

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

"Bones, you can't leave me for being so sexy!" Booth exclaimed in mock protest, not so secretly delighted at her song choice. Angela and Jack were barely containing their laughter while Zack downed his drink quickly.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
_

Temperance made her way over to the couch to find Booth dancing to the music. Suddenly he stood and quickly came to her side, singing,

"_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing."  
_

Angela couldn't help but laugh at her best friend who was so unshocked by Booth's behavior. Temperance shrugged at Jack and Angela with a grin,

"His own personal theme song, I imagine." Jack was astonished.

"Bren, he basically called you a bitch and you respond by telling him he's too sexy. That's just wrong."

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
_

Booth, uninhibited by the alcohol and glad to be free of the likes of Cam, was now strutting in front of the large fireplace, turning to pose every few steps. At the end of the verse Temperance giggled as Booth stuck out his behind, wiggling it in good measure.

Zack had, by this time, passed out on the sofa, still holding his whisky bottle close. Angela viewed him motherly, lamenting Cam's reaction to his attempts to dance. The poor kid just wanted to have some fun, poor Zack. Her attention was soon distracted by Booth who was back on the couch, holding Temperance close and singing to her in all seriousness he could muster (which wasn't much for an intoxicated Booth),

"_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me."_

"Never." Promised Temperance kissing him seriously as the final line repeated._  
_  
_And I'm too sexy for this song_

"Cause I'm too sexy!" Booth shouted, as the others erupted in a final round of laughter at his expense.

END Chapter

AN: Okay, had to get a little bit of fun in there. Some fluff amist the angst! Next chapter should be fluffy too, but this one ends the farewell 'party' for Cam. If you enjoyed it, please review!


	58. Where is My Hairbrush?

AN: Okay, so this chapter includes a tennis game, which I will skillfully avoid describing due to my ineptitude at said game.

**Chapter 58 Where is My Hairbrush?**

It was an uncharacteristally cool Friday evening in summer and the Booth men were enjoying a little football at the park. Booth was sporting a pair of basketball shorts and had long discarded his t-shirt as he chased Parker all over the grassy field. Parker's curls were wild, his cheeks flushed pink as he grasped the football to his chest and attempted to dodge his father's tackle. Booth smiled as he grabbed his son by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder. A small voice in the back of his mind wished for Temperance and he pushed it aside, knowing she was at the lab, attempting to finish her paperwork so she could spend the weekend at home.

Across the park Temperance stood, watching the man she loved play with the son he loved so much. Thankful that she carried her evidence collection kit with her at all times, she steadied the video camera and recorded the action on the field below. The boys' contagious laughter carried far and Temperance couldn't wait to show Booth the footage. Setting aside the video camera she captured a few stills with her digital camera, smiling at their innocent laughter. After a few more moments enjoying her discrete peeping she drove home alone.

"Bones? We're back!" Booth shouted to the quiet apartment. Parker ran ahead of him, still clutching the football. Temperance peeked out of the kitchen and waved a mitt-covered hand. Booth arrived to find her pulling cookies out of the oven and pointing to three tall glasses of milk.

"Grab the milk, will you? I've just got one more dozen cooking." Booth placed the glasses at the table and returned to give her a long, sweet kiss.

"What's all this for?" he asked, wondering how she had time to bake and why wouldn't come to the park instead.

"Just wanted a treat, that's all." She shrugged, sheepish, "they're from the freezer. Parker's last fundraiser, I think." Booth kissed her again, relishing the taste of chocolate in her mouth.

"Thank you, Temperance." He whispered, "I love it."

Parker chose that moment to return from his bedroom where he'd left the prized football.

"Mommy! We played a football game and I won!" He launched himself into Temperance arms and she hoisted up the boy, ignoring his clothes which were covered in grass, mud and sweat.

"That's so great, Parker! We need to celebrate!" Parker looked around the kitchen thoughtfully and shouted,

"Cookies! Yummy!" he wiggled out of her arms to sit at the table, reaching for the plate of cookies and immediately dipping the warm treat into his cup of cool milk.

The small family sat, sampling the cookies and finishing their milk discussing the weekend ahead. It wasn't long before Parker began to fall asleep, despite the stimulant effect of the cookies. Forgoing the much needed bath, Booth dressed him in his pajamas and tucked him into bed.

Saturday morning Booth reluctantly left Temperance and Parker for a trip to the grocery store. As soon as Parker finished breakfast, Temperance promised, he would get into the bath and wash up before going home to Rebecca. When Booth returned an hour later, his arms full of grocery bags and a bouqet of fresh flowers, he found the apartment eerily quiet. After putting away his purchases, Booth made his way to the bathroom where he found Parker splashing in the tub, engrossed his toys while Temperance rummaged through his messy drawer as she sang.

Booth stayed in the hallway, out of sight and silent as Temperance softly sang Parker's favorite Veggie Tales song.

"Oh whereeeeee is my hairbrush? Oh whereeeeee is my hairbrush? Oh where, oh where, Oh where, oh whereeeeeeeeeee, is my hairbrush?" Booth smiled involuntarily at the sound and couldn't stop his loud laughter when Parker joined in,

"But, you don't have any hair!" Temperance quickly assertained the source of the laughter and threw open the bathroom door and glared at Booth.

"Very funny, Booth, you caught me. Get Parker out of the tub and I'll bring you his clothes."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied with a grin. As Temperance passed him in the hallway, off to collect Parker's clothes, she lay a single hand on his shoulder, not so gently pining him against the wall. Surprised, but not complaining, Booth wound his arms around her frame as she kissed him senseless. She left him literally without the use of his senses as she pulled away and sauntered to Parker's room with a little more sway in her hips than normal.

_God,_ Booth thought, _that woman will be the death of me. But,_ another grin crossed his handsome face, _what a way to go!_ And steading himself for a moment, Booth wiped the images from his mind as he went to attend his son.

------------------

"Why do I have to play with Hodgins? Shouldn't Angela be doing this?" Zack whined as he reluctantly took the tennis racket from Agent Booth and joined Hodgins.

"Dude, it's pairs tennis, not couples' tennis. Chill out." Jack admonished the younger man, squatting slightly, ready to take on Booth and Dr. Brennan.

"Besides, I don't play, I cheer!" added Angela from her vantage point on the sidelines where she was sipping at a fruity drink. Not to mention the artist was four months pregnant and was taking full advantage of her current state.

The game started in earnest and was soon tied. Booth had trouble returning Zack's serve when he nearly doubled over in laughter seeing the scientist flail wildly as he volleyed the ball over the net. Hodgins was the best player by far, of course, they were playing on his private courts. Temperance caught on quickly and often crossed into Booth's side of the court in her eagerness to return the ball.

The five friends had a great time and all but Angela were tired and sweating when the artist announced Zack and Jack the winners by planting a wild kiss on Hodgins. After the game a dip in the estate's pool followed and then dinner. Jack and Booth argued good naturally over the grilling as Zack worked on his dive in the nearby pool. The younger scientist often came up sputtering and would verbally review his entrance speed, angle and force to determine the best way to avoid those embarassing belly flops.

Temperance sat in her lounger, dry and content in the late afternoon heat. She smiled as she recalled Booth's teasing as he tried, repeatedly, to dunk her in the deep end.

During the drive home Temperance was unusually quiet. Booth had caught her napping poolside with Angela so he knew it was not normal fatigue. She'd indulged in a few glasses of wine too, so he knew she wasn't pregnant and hoped it wasn't just hormonal. He reached for her hands clasped on her lap and gave her a squeeze.

"Everything okay, Bones?" She looked up and then toward him asking without introduction or pretense.

"Will you still marry me if I can't have children. If I won't have a baby." She correctly quickly, gauging his reaction.

"Absolutely." He responded immediately, continuing when she fell silent. "I said I would marry you, Temperance. Not marry you 'if.' No matter what, I want you as my wife."

"Okay." The rest of the ride was silent and Booth knew there was something else bothering her. He decided, for the time being, to give her space to sort things out.

At home Booth settled on the couch, flipping between the channels and finding nothing worth watching. Temperance sat in the kitchen at the breakfast nook, case files lay on the table before her but the anthropologist simply stared at a blank sheet, twirling her hair around her finger again and again.

Booth appeared in the doorway and decided it best to leave her with her thoughts.

"Goodnight, Bones."

"Night," she replied, without looking up.

"I love you."

"Uh, huh." He walked slowly to their room, finding it empty without her, wondering how long this would take, what she was sorting out.

Booth woke up alone and searched out his Bones immediately. She was lying on the bench seat at the breakfast table, her body contorted in such a way he knew she would be sore. Slowly and carefully, he collected her in his arms and took her to bed, straightening her out and tucking her in. As he smoothed her hair away from her face, Booth bent down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Bones. Don't forget that."

END Chapter

AN: This ended up being a long filler chapter to catch you up on where we are before the next chapter which is dramatic and angsty and wonderful! And again, I refer you to my long A/N which is chapter 33:

**Jagwizkid suggested "The Hairbrush Song" by Veggie Tales**

I think Booth was embarassed by the previous Veggie Tales song so I didn't want to beat a dead horse… however.. this song will come up in Part 2 so pay attention and thanks for your suggestion!


	59. Running

AN: I decided to post this chapter early since so many of you reviewed for me. There, I've admitted it, I'm a review whore. Keep me happy people. Okay, as you read this chapter, please remember to breathe. Practice now. Deep breath in. Hold it. Hold it. Now let it out. Okay, repeat… you get the drill. Don't forget to breathe or you'll be like me in kickboxing class, turning purple and falling on the floor. It's no fun, I'll tell you that.

**Chapter 59 Running**

Booth was late getting home and he rushed to change, hearing Temperance on the phone with Angela, stalling for him. He slipped off his suit and reached for his tennis clothes which Bones had laid out on their bed.

Grabbing his shoes, he hopped on one foot down the hallway, tugging at the heel and trying to keep his balance. He stopped, kneeling just outside the living room to tie the laces when he heard part of Temperance's conversation.

"Ange, I don't know why your morning sickness is still happening in the fourth month… Yes, it should have stopped by now… I know…" She paused and then continued quieter now, "I don't know, I didn't go past the third month myself.."

Roaring confusion in Booth's ears blocked out all other sounds. He secured his shoes and stood, his mind racing. _Bones was pregnant. Pregnant with a baby. But she didn't have a baby. When? Why? _The questions were relentless and Booth hung his head, rubbing his neck in frustration. _Why didn't she tell me? She carried a life in her womb. A piece of her. _Holding his breath he tried to recall every conversation they'd ever had. _She's always said she can't imagine being pregnant. Is it because she already knew what it was like? She thinks she isn't supposed to be part of a family. Is it really because her family left or because she gave up on one herself?_

Suddenly, Booth couldn't breathe well, he needed to move, to pound out his anger and not on the tennis court with her by his side.

He rushed out the front door, only pausing to grab his key, catching her say to Angela,

"We're leaving now, Booth's ready. See you in a few minutes."

She followed him outside only to find him halfway down the block, presumably warming up his muscles after hours at his FBI briefing. Temperance started the Mustang and caught up two blocks later.

"Seeley, we'll get there fast if I drive. And we'll have more energy to play." He stopped and jogged in place, turning to look at her. Her teasing smile faded and she swallowed the lump which grew in her throat once she saw his face, his eyes. He looked fiercesome, more angry than she'd ever seen him, a man she'd never known.

"I'm not going. I need to run. Don't follow me. I'll be back when I'm ready." And he turned, running into the neighborhood park, quickly finding the biking trail and disappearing from her sight. Temperance stared after him for a moment before turning the car home and picking up her cell phone to dial a familiar number.

"Angela? Yeah, we can't make it… something's wrong with Booth… no, he didn't really say much. I don't know what this means…"

----

The first mile Booth couldn't think for the fear he'd break down and cry. So he concentrated on what he could control, his breathing, keeping an even stride, the rapid beating of his heart. Sometime in the second mile he felt guilty, standing up Jack and Angela. But recalling who Bones had been talking to, he knew that Angela knew. Cursing under his breathe he ran on, increasing his speed and fighting at the air like a man possessed. He wouldn't find the release he craved, the physical exhaustion he needed for miles.

Temperance waited at home, trying unsuccessfully to be patient, and after an hour she finally called one of Booth's fellow agents. Inquiring casually about his mood leaving the bureau that morning she became more worried when his mood was reported the same as any other day.

By nightfall the apartment had been cleaned, dinner cooked and then put away cold. The laundry was done and the beds made, the living room straightened and the trash taken out. There was nothing left to do but wait.

Temperance was sitting on the couch when Booth returned, hours after he'd literally run away from her. She sat, listening for his call while he entered the house, went to their room. She waited as he showered and redressed. He reappeared with wet hair and an angry expression, wearing blue jeans and a green t-shirt.

"I'm going to get Parker." He barked, grabbing his car keys.

"Don't leave," she called after him, "I talked to Rebecca and said we'd pick him up tomorrow. She agreed." Booth reappeared, seething.

"How dare you decide when I see _my_ son!" He bellowed, not feeling the slightest bit of guilt when she flenched as if he'd struck her.

"I don't want Parker to see you like this," she replied calmly, rationally. "I don't want to see you like this," she added, sounding very much like a frightened fifteen year old girl.

"Then I'm leaving. Again, _don't follow me."_ And now her anger was stirred, the hours of waiting, combined with his complete unwillingness to communicate brought her to the end of her patience.

"NO!" She shouted after him, grabbing her purse and her keys, rushing past him. "You don't get to leave, you don't get to be angry. You're the asshole here, Booth." And she left, roaring away in her sports car, unsure of where to go or when she'd get there but knowing it wouldn't make much of a difference, it wasn't home.

END Chapter

AN: Don't say I didn't warn you about the angst! Did you remember to breathe? I hope so. Now, I've got a few more chapters to hash things out, to really dig into their pasts and futures. Stay with me folks. Feel free to push the little button and rant, magically I'll be able to hear you! And yes, Katie, I did wait to post this until after you were home, a good three thousand miles away, just so you wouldn't come hurt me.


	60. Make It Work

AN: Again, I hope you don't hate me… or Booth. I guess I wasn't too surprised by the ferocity of my reviews last chapter, but you can't say I didn't warn you! Anyway, here's the next chapter in the saga.

**Chapter 60 Make it Work**

The next morning a slightly less angry Booth picked up Parker, managing to disguise his frustation and fatigue from Rebecca. He drove immediately to the Jeffersonian, intent on leaving the last of the case files on Bones' desk and getting out of town with Parker for the day. He held his son closely, seeing all the more clearly how precious Parker was, as they walked into the lab. Parker looked around expectantly for Dr. Bones but she was no where to be found.

Outside, Parker skipped ahead of Booth who was lost in his thoughts. Soon the agent noticed his son had stopped outside of Bones' sports car which was parked in the lot, not far from Booth's SUV. Parker tapped on the glass, stirring the sleeping doctor who looked at him with glassy and teary eyes. Booth came along side his son, took his hand and led him away, quieting Parker's objections.

------------------------------

It was late when Booth finally dropped Parker off at Rebecca's house and returned home, intent on getting a few hours of sleep before work, trying to remove the images of Bones sleeping in her car at the Jeffersonian. When he pulled the SUV into the driveway, Booth parked alongside Bones' car. Taking a deep breath he unlocked the front door to find her sitting on that damn couch again, waiting. He took a tenative step forward, shutting the door behind him and locking it. She caught his eye and held his gaze.

"I'm going to bed." He announced in a tired voice, hoping she would let it go. While he was thankful she wasn't sleeping outside, unprotected in some parking lot, he wasn't exactly thrilled she was home either.

"You owe me an explanation, Seeley Booth. You can't throw away a five year relationship without an explanation."

"I can't do this now, Temperance, I can't." He adverted his gaze, hoping, praying that she would take the hint. He wasn't so lucky.

"Dammit, Booth! Whatever it is, I want to know. Then I'll leave, I'll stay with Angela until I can get my own place and move out my things, but dammit, tell me." She insisted again, frightened that he would, indeed, tell her and break her heart.

"You don't want what I want. You never have and I can't forgive what you've done in the past because I'm afraid of what you might do in the future. I just can't…" his voice trailed off and he searched for meaning in this mess.

"That's bull. What happened to 'keep on tryin'? Tell me the truth!" She rose from her chair, her voice growing louder.

"It is the truth, everything I want you've thrown away. That's the god honest truth, Bones!" He was shouting now, drowning out her protests and only feeding her frustration.

"Hi Sweetie! I brought brownies; all of a sudden chocolate makes me nausous…" Angela entered the house and suddenly the screamed ceased. She looked from one to the other, unsure of what she'd interrupted, by from their faces she could tell it wasn't pleasant.

"What's going on?" She asked innocently, hoping to help.

"Nothing." Booth snapped, hoping she would just leave, maybe take Bones with her.

"Because you won't tell me!" Retorted Temperance, her voice rising an octave and her face turning red.

"You never told **me**! All this time and never, not once, told me the truth about you, about it." Temperance screamed a frustrated scream and stormed to the bathroom, turning the water on full blast and splashing her face with the cool water.

"Booth, what did she hide?" Angela asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Her baby." He answered, staring at the pregnant woman, taking in her panic.

Temperance returned, "I can't take this anymore, if you won't tell me then I give up."

"Stop it, both of you, you're acting like children!" The artist finally intervened, understanding the dilemma. But when neither moved to stop their arguing she had enough.

"SIT DOWN!" There was something in Angela's voice, a tonal quality neither Booth nor Temperance had ever heard from her before, that made them immediately sit. Angela paced the room, glared at the pair, and paced again. Pausing in front of Temperance she stood, hands on hips, and fairly ordered her best friend,

"You must tell everything. _Everything._ Tonight! No exceptions, Bren." Temperance seemed ready to interject when Angela continued.

"Before you argue, listen. As long as you've got on that ring you owe him the truth. You promised him, you promised Parker, 'forever'. And the Temperance Brennan _I_ know keeps her promises."

Temperance lowered her head slightly, ashamed at the truth Angela spoke, her hands clasped nervously in her lap. She hated being treated like a child but knew she'd behaved poorly. Angela caught Booth's arrogent smirk and turned to him, her eyes blazing. His grin faded immediately.

"And you!" Booth swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat. "I never thought I'd see the day when you lost your faith, least of all in Bones." She felt a small sense of pride in the way he squirmed under her glare and continued. "Running solves nothing, changes nothing. Ignoring this cannot change the past and will only hurt your future together. Make it work! Talk it out." She ordered, glancing between the two, "and _listen_," she added softly.

Receiving a final nod from each of them, Angela left wondering if it would work. Wiping a tear from her eye she drove home to her husband, praying all the way for her best friends to take her advice.

END Chapter

AN: Okay, so 'make it work' is my personal shout out to Tim Gunn, who's just the best! Next chapter things get sticky, so let's all take a deep breath and relax. New chapter should be up tomorrow, depending on the reviews : )


	61. Never Again

AN: Okay, here we go again.

**Chapter 61 Never again**

The pair sat in silence for several minutes, mentally digesting Angela's words. Booth was the first to speak, his voice hard and his anger still evident.

"Yesterday, on the phone with Angela, you said… you alluded to being pregnant."

Temperance was still, recalling the conversation which had sparked this fire fight between them.

"I did." She confirmed, searching his face, trying to maintain her composure.

"When?" He asked, watching her with expertly trained eyes for a sign of betrayal. She considered saying 'before we met' but knew it would sound like an excuse. Her past was such a large part of their connection. She let out a small sigh and answered honestly.

"When I was twenty-two."

"Why'd you do it, Bones?" His voice cracked slightly, betraying his emotion.

"I didn't intend to get pregnant, Booth."

"I figured out that much. Why didn't you keep it?" He managed to keep the bitterness out of his voice now, recalling Angela's advice to listen, but his question still came out as a challenge. Temperance settled back in her chair, fully understanding his anger. His views on life and abortion were set in stone, black and white, no turning back, no excuses. She knew his fears, the ferocity of his anger and it all made sense. _How can I tell him?_ She wondered, knowing what he thought of her already.

"When I was twenty-two I got pregnant," she raised her eyes to watch him, "and three months into… into my pregnancy I had a miscarriage. I… I lost my baby and hadn't even realized I was pregnant." Her cool, calm exterior finally cracked and Temperance allowed herself to cry at the confession which she had held inside for so long. Hot, angry tears streamed down her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands. Her small frame was wracked with sobs and she was too afraid to look at her fiancee, to see his eyes.

Before he could stop himself, Booth was at her side, kneeling on the floor in front of her. He placed a hand on her knee; she didn't push him away and didn't run, reassuring the agent immensely.

Reassessing the past twenty-four hours, Booth was filled with guilt and sorrow. Watching her cry, as if no one could see her and her heart would break in two, he decisively scooped her up in his arms, settling into her seat and pulling her into his lap. Speaking in soothing tones and running his hands down her back, Booth wondered if she would ever forgive him for thinking the worst of her.

Temperance cursed him through her sobs and cursed herself for wanting, needing, to be held like this. Finally, she pulled out of his tight grip and reached for a box of tissues on a side table.

"Temperance…" he was interrupted by her loudly blowing her nose, but was simultaneously thankful she had not moved from his lap.

"Wait, Booth, I need to say this." He nodded and rested his hands low on her hips.

"I've never told anyone about this before. Just Angela and then I was drunk and don't really remember much about that night. I've never talked about my… my baby before. It's hard for me," she finished lamely, shrugging a shoulder as she tabbed a fresh tissue at her leaking eyes.

He placed a kiss on her temple and sighed. "Never apologize for loving your baby, Temperance. I was mad," he confessed, "and hurt and scared and… a lot of things." Booth realized how empty his words must sound next to her revelation and struggled to understand his own feelings.

"I was mad at myself for not being there with you, I was hurt that I would never meet this child you created and I was scared that you… and Parker… I was scared for us…" he trailed off, his thoughts wandering. A stray hiccup from Temperance brought back his attention.

"I am so sorry for running from you, from us. You didn't deserve that."

"Booth, it happed a long time ago, there is no way you could have prevented my… what happened." He smiled at her logic.

"I didn't say it was rational, Bones. Only that it made me feel inadequate to protect you. I don't like to see you hurt."

"Then never leave me like that again." She replied evenly, turning her face to search his. Fear filled her senses as she knew there was no turning back. She was asking him, practically begging him, in her broken state not to leave her again, not to abandon her as all others had. He had known how vulnerable she felt, how much she wanted him to stay, but hearing her say it, asking with those damn blue eyes, revealing that he could hurt her, that he held that power, broke his heart.

"I promise, Temperance, never again." Booth sealed his promise with a kiss, one that asked her, against all logic, to trust in him again, that conveyed his attention to what she wanted and needed from him as a woman, as a partner and eventually as a wife.

The couple spent the next hour cuddling and talking about nothing important. Suddenly, Booth's eyes twinkled and he stood, taking Temperance with him to their bedroom.

"Booth!" she protested.

"I was a bad boy, Temperance. And I deserve to be punished." He sat her down on his dresser carefully and flung himself on their bed dramatically.

"Punish me, Bones."

"Oh, I'll punish your bones," she promised. He sent her a sexy smile and she hopped off the dresser, and lowered herself to the bed until she hovered right above him, not daring to touch him. He waited, anxiously for her to begin his 'punishment' and wasn't disappointed when she brought her face to his ear, her hair tickling his nose lightly.

"But first," she whispered, sending chills down his spine, "you're going to make it up to me." He shivered again and felt cold when she pushed off the bed and leaned against the dresser. "You know what I want." He grinned, knowing that they would be just fine as long as he was able to make it up to her in this fashion.

"Yes, ma'am."

END Chapter

AN: Okay, people, calm down. Fan yourselves and take a sip of a cool drink. I thought you all deserved a little fluff after that angst. The next chapter should be fun and fluffy and without too much angst. Now, tell me you love me…


	62. Beautiful Bathtub Musings

AN: Thanks to all for the lovely reviews last chapter, and every chapter. Y'all are the reason I kept on writing this insanely long story. But onward, we're almost done!

**Chapter 62 Beautiful Bathtub Musings**

Twenty minutes later Booth found Temperance sitting on his dresser, arms crossed with a pout on her lips. He picked her up wordlessly, allowing her to drape her arms around his neck. He inhaled her scent which was spicy with the heat of their fight and soft with the tears she'd shed. He wisked her into the bathroom and slowly, painstakingly slowly, undressed her. Temperance refused to help; this was his punishment after all. When he was done, Booth undressed quickly and flicked off the light, the small space aglow with flickering candlelight.

Booth placed Temperance slowly in the warm tub before settling himself behind her. The bubbles were volumnous, threatening to spillover and coat the floor in their soapy shine. Booth squeezed a small amount of body wash into his hands, rubbing them together he gently washed Temperance massaging her tense muscles in the process, wishing he could rinse away her pain, the pain he'd caused primarily.

Temperance rested against Booth, allowing him to caress her skin and her mind to wander. She was unusually contemplative in the bath, Booth had learned, and hence he was unsurprised with her random questions in such a place.

"Our next place needs a bigger bathtub." She mused, as Booth's hand tickled her foot.

"It does." He affirmed, his voice low and husky in her ear. She breathed in the scents of vanilla and euclyptus, their fresh but earthy smells grounding her to the earth.

"Maybe out of town, closer to Blue Ridge?" Booth had moved on to her hair, gently scooping water in his hands until it was wet and now massaging her scalp with shampoo.

"Hmmmm, sounds good, Tempe." She smiled at her nickname. She could see them there. Living in a big old house out toward the country, close enough to their jobs but a retreat from the brutal realities of work. She smiled as Booth rinsed her hair and began rubbing oil on her skin. Lazily, she lifted a handful of bubbles and sent them flying with a single, solid breath. Booth laughed and reached round to tickle her stomach, causing her to squirm in the small, cozy tub.

Booth smiled, loving these moments almost as much as Temperance did. He found the shower cream she loved and rubbed her back, taking time to trace long lines with his fingers. Temperance gasped, knowing Booth's intent as she focused on the letters his fingers drew on her skin.

_B…..E….A…._she mentally kept track of the letters he traced, shivering slightly under his careful touch…_U…..T…..I_….she knew what he was spelling but allowed him to finish, speaking the letters as he drew.

"F…..U…..L. You think I'm beautiful."

"Hmmmmmmm." Was his only response as Booth rinsed her carefully. Before she spoke again Booth felt her muscles tense slightly and her breathing became a bit shallow.

"Before you said…. Booth, you said I threw it away. 'Everything I want, you've thrown away'. What did you mean by that?" Booth sighed, hoping she would not make him justify his stupidity.

"When I thought of you, having an abortion, Bones, I just didn't understand. I want children to love. A child who is part of me and whom I can cherish. When I thought…. Bones, please try to understand. I was afraid, irrationally afraid, that you might cut my son out of your life too." Rage flashed through the anthropologist.

"Never, Booth. I would never do that to Parker or to you." Her voice was as cool as the tepid water they sat in.

"I'm sorry for thinking you could. Really sorry." She softened under his touch as he caressed her, kissed her neck and whispered his apologies with a broken heart.

"Stop, Booth." He did, confused by the softness in her voice. She turned in the tub until she looked him full in the face and clasped her fingers around his neck. Temperance was aware how precarious this situation was, the risk of slipping combined with the risk of her taking the opportunity to 'punish his bones' was at the front of her mind.

"What is it, Temperance?" He prodded, waiting for her to finish.

"Stop apologizing. I forgive you and I hope you'll forgive me for not telling you sooner. And after tonight, after I punish you for your sins," she smiled devilishly, "I don't want either of us to have any more guilt. We should move on." He nodded, following her logic. He leaned in, kissing her swollen lips gently.

"Turn around." She ordered, pulling out of his embrace and sitting on the far end of the tub. Booth did as he was told, knowing from years of experience to obey the beautiful doctor whilst in the bathtub. When he was settled again, gently leaning back so his head was in her lap. Temperance squeezed some moisturizer on her hand, running her slick fingers down his chest, tickling him slightly. After washing his hair as he had done for her, Temperance asked him softly to sit up again.

Booth let out a relaxed and happy sigh as the soap spilled from her hands and coated his stong back. Neither wanted to spoil the moment by talking so Temperance used words. Booth smiled away from her sight as she gently traced the letters on his skin, taking her time with the broad, cursive strokes.

_A...L...A...P... A lap dance? God, please!!! _Booth struggled to concentrate as she continued her message... _H... A... M... certainly she doesn't want dinner after this, A... L... E..., drinks? she wants drinks? _

"Bones? What are you writing?" he smirked, trying to distract her from his ignorance.

"Were you not paying attention, Seeley?" She let her chin rest on his shoulder, her fingers dancing lightly from his back around to the front of his chest.

"You're a little distracting, Tempe, and you know it." She smiled,

"Guess."

"All I got was "a lap ham ale." She giggled, the water lapping at the porcelin tub with each chuckle.

"You added an 'a', silly." Booth frowned, _lap ham ale doesn't make any more sense._ Temperance decided to bail him out.

"Alpha Male. You're my alpha male, Booth." Booth grinned at his mistake and then felt her shiver against his skin.

"We need to warm you up, do you have the massage oil I bought you?"

"Yes, but they'll be plenty of time for that later." Booth raised his eyebrows in a wordless question.

"But first," Temperance continued, pulling back and stepping out of the bath, "it's time for your punishment, Seeley." Her voice was low and sexy as she wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and pointed, ordering him to the bedroom.

"Yes, ma'am."

END Chapter

A/N: Okay, that's really where I'm gonna end it. For now at least. Don't you hate me? It's okay, I've come to accept it. I just couldn't justify their wild night without a little bit of resolution. More to come. The resolution, not the naked scenes. Jeeze, you and your dirty minds! Also, I purposefully left this chapter ambiguous since it can be read as a comfort thing, in the bath, washing away the angst and anger or as a warm up to Booth's punishment. I'll let you decide.


	63. Challenge to Alert Readers!

I've got a challenge for you folks:

There are three more chapters, an author's note and epilogue that await. All are finished, polished and waiting to be posted. But I'm gonna be stubborn. I would really like everyone who has this (or me) on alert to review either chapter 62, 63 or 64. That's all I'm asking. I just checked and there are over 100 of you! Now, I understand people get busy or are away from their computers so I won't be a total hard ass. But, here in America tomorrow is Independence Day. Most of us have a day off of work and will probably see family, eat outdoors, watch fireworks and be lazy as hell. So take a minute to review the chapters since I'm posting them for you early. For my part, I will do my very, very best to respond to each and every reviewer from here on out and answer your questions, comments or mockery of this story. And don't say 'i never know what to say' I'm giving you suggestions, below.

**Option A:** The story is over 61,000 words. Leave me exactly 61 or 16 words to describe why you read this. Examples:

Story sucked, I'm a slave to music though. Booth in a classic car makes me drool. (16 words)

Jeeze, it's 'obvious' 'where we gonna go from here', right to the sequel. It's 'undeniable' that 'if everyone cared' enough to review, the author wouldn't have to beg so much. I'm gonna 'keep on tryin' until you 'gimme all your lovin' because this 'summer love' with fanfiction has 'really got a hold on me'. I reviewed and I want my cookie! (61 words)

**Option B:** I used 37 different songs in this story. Tell me your favorite genre of music, artist or song. Bonus points if your favorite song has appeared in a movie and a cookie if your favorite song happened to appear in my story.

**Option C:** I'm writing the sequel now. Give me one line or a scene you think I should incorporate.

**Option D**: Guess, as nicely as possible, how I got the nickname Kraze.

**Option E**: Guess which patriotic song is my favorite. Hint: it is from a movie released in 2004.


	64. Dinner and Breakfast

AN: I don't know how much I like this chapter, personally. I think it's necessary to get these events written but I would love to spend more time on them. I'll probably wrap this baby up by chapter 65 and then start the sequel which will (god willing) be much shorter but spend more time on the details.

**Chapter 63 Dinner and Breakfast**

Life went on as it usually did for the squints and for Booth. Cases came and went, Angela got closer to her due date and Zack finished his second doctorate. The one thing that had yet to progress closer to its natural conclusion was the wedding plans. Temperance was stalling, she knew, until Angela was back from maternity leave. Some promise about not making her best friend look fat in the bridesmaid dresses and all those wedding pictures. Due to Angela's looming due date, Temperance took more time than usual away from the lab, often being dragged all over D.C. to find the perfect maternity wear, the best baby toys and all the gadgets and gismos Jack wanted, for the baby of course.

It was on one such shopping trip that Temperance asked a very tired Angela if she was afraid.

"What do you mean, Sweetie? Afraid of what?"

"Of everything! I mean, staying healthy and giving birth and raising a child. I can't imagine any of it anymore." Temperance knew how irrational she sounded and wished she could suck the words back into her mouth and shove them into the recesses of her memory for more private contemplation.

"Okay, sit Honey." Angela fairly dragged Temperance to a bench in the middle of the mall and sat, bags piled high between them.

"First of all," the artist began, her hand lightly resting on her protruding baby belly, "almost everything worthwhile is scary. Jack was scary in the beginning, taking a risk on dating a co-worker? Big time worries. But this, this is right, Hon. For me, at least."

"So you're not scared." Temperance attempted to confirm.

"I'm scared, we both are. I'm scared that Jack will see my humungous ankles and realize my wedding band is now two sizes too small and I can't wear it. I'm scared that I look like an elephant and the 'pregnancy glow' is completely off set by the months of nausea. I hate hospitals and don't want to be stuck in one for hours in pain. And most of all, Bren, I am terrified that I just won't know what to do with this baby. I'm scared." Tears came to Temperance's eyes as she hugged her best friend close.

"Oh, Angela, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's fine, Sweetie. Before, all of this," Angela made a sweeping motion toward her belly, "when I was afraid, I ran. I went to Fiji and got married and then ran from Fiji and went to Canada and Equador and anywhere I could go. Now, with Jack, we're scared together."

"What did Jack say when you told him?"

"He said, and he'll deny this if you ask him, that all the love we have balances out the fear. And no matter how hard it is, because we love each other we'll get it right eventually."

"I'm so happy for you, Ang." Temperance hugged her friend again, wondering if love really was enough.

-------------------

Two weeks before Angela's planned ceasarian the group met for a 'last hurrah' dinner party at Wong Foo's. The Hodgins' estate had long been overrun with piles of baby clothes and furniture, books on parenting, nanny applications, stray relatives and was in, essentially, a state of panic preceding the big day. Only Zack seemed unaware of the transition his friends were about to undergo, instead prattling on about the new discovery of a mass grave in Poland.

"Most preliminary reports to a Second World War origination site, when the proximity to the German camps are taken into account." He recalled, wondering if Dr. Brennan would be utilized during the discovery phase.

"Okay, let's keep conversations about genocide and death to a minimum, huh?" Booth glared at the young man who squirmed in his seat.

"Ang, you really have no idea if it's a boy or girl?" Temperance couldn't help asking, knowing how silly she sounded.

"Nope. We're gonna be surprised."

"But, have you picked out names yet?" Temperance inquired, causing Booth to snort. She turned to him as he slung his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her gently.

"Jack Jr? I bet Jack Jr." Booth grinned at the pair who were amused as his assumption.

"Actually, we've discussed some names but we're waiting until he or she is born to decide." Angela explained, sighing wistfully as she contemplated the end to her nine month 'torture', as she called it.

"And, once the little guy, or girl, has passed two week check-ups, we're going on vacation as a family."

"Vacation?" Zack was confused at their timing, having recalled many vacations as a child spoiled by a baby. All that screaming, all those diapers, he shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, Jack's taking his paternity leave and we're going sailing. A second honeymoon, if you will."

"Ang!" Temperance was shocked, "you haven't even been married three years! How long is this honeymoon?"

Pragmatically, Temperance was wondering when her only entomologist would be returning to work, knowing how they'd struggled to find a temporary replacement for Angela while the artist was on leave.

"A month, maybe two." Jack shrugged, knowing it would be hard to tear himself away from the lab and maybe even harder to leave the floating paradise he'd planned with his wife and new child.

--------------------------

Exactly a month later the squints were together again, albeit briefly, as Booth, Temperance and Zack waved from the dock as Angela, Jack and baby Davey sailed away for their extended family vacation.

Temperance waved as she watched her best friend sail into the sunrise, destined for places unknown. She, unnaturally, longed to hold the tiny baby who had captured her attention and devotion since the day of his birth. Angela and Jack had allowed her the distinct honor of babysitting one night before their trip and despite their hourly calls to check in, Temperance managed to enjoy the time immensely. She went to their home, surrounded by more baby things than she'd ever known existed, and held the sweet little boy while he slept. At one point, Temperance caught herself humming a lullabye and was even more shocked when she realized how much she would miss the little guy while the Hodgins were sailing.

That night when she finally crawled into bed at home, after two hours recapping her three hour babysitting adventure to the worried parents, Temperance curled up in Booth and dreamt of babies. And unlike her previous dreams which ended nightmarishly with the tortured screams of colic and nausating smells of dirty diapers, this dream faded into wakefulness with the last image of Booth holding a small bundle, wrapped in white, singing softly to their baby.

That image had haunted her for some time. However it happened, she knew that this was their baby. Created together and deliberately, not in a fit of unpreparedness or by some random failure of birth control. But deliberately with love. Another image from the dream was often in her mind, one in which she stood tall and proud with Booth, Parker in front of them, together holding that same white bundle of baby. It was the image her mind now recalled when she thought of her family, surprising since such a word had for so long brought only bitter regret.

Booth knew none of these dreams or thoughts as he waved good-bye, watching Jack at the helm.

When the yacht was out of sight and Zack had been distracted by an overheard conversation concerning engine speed and torque, Booth and Temperance walked away together.

"Breakfast?" she asked, smiling at the recollection of their last trip to the pier.

"Breakfast." He affirmed, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

END Chapter

AN: I really wanted to wait on posting this chapter (since chapter 62 went up just this morning) but hey, gotta give you something to review!


	65. Confessions About Real Estate

AN: me again, here to entertain the masses. I really get as much fun out of reading your reviews as y'all get from reading these chapters. Since my beta (Katie)'s computer is still broken, this is the only interaction I get with other BB fans.

**Chapter 64 Confessions about Real Estate**

It was a perfect family Saturday. Rebecca dropped off Parker and managed a polite conversation with Seeley. Booth packed a picnic lunch and Temperance joined the boys for a long day romping in the park culminating in a long game of tackle football and then a nap in the shade of a large walnut tree. Booth teased and Temperance teased back. Parker giggled and laughed and loved the attention he was given. Once again they argued and debated on the breed and name of the promised puppy that Parker was still clamoring for.

When night fell the trio returned home where they watched an animated film and Parker explained the plot to a confused Temperance, causing Booth to tease her mercilessly. _It was the perfect family Saturday_, Temperance thought, as she climbed into bed, ready to snuggle close to Booth. Booth pulled her close and peppered her shoulder with kisses. Normally he would be just warming up, but tonight, tonight Parker was in the next room.

When Booth was comfortable, his fiancee held close, a cool breeze from the open window drafting into the room, he began to relax. He was almost asleep, in that moment when you can hear but not totally understand.

"Let's go buy a house tomorrow." Temperance muttered, as much to herself as Booth, who woke quickly and shook the cobwebs from his mind.

"What?" He studied her carefully for a sign she was talking in her sleep.

"I said, let's go buy a house." He sighed, wondering how he could ever keep up with this woman and her learning curve.

"We can't just buy a house tomorrow and move in Monday. These things take time. Besides, I thought we decided to wait until after the wedding." Temperance smiled against his chest which she was curled so contently upon.

"I know."

"We haven't started planning the wedding yet, Bones."

"What's there to plan? You, me, Parker, Zack, Jack, Angela and Davey. Guest list done." She snuggled closer to the agent, hoping they could just sleep and sort out the details in the morning.

"What about your father? Russ?" Temperance froze for a moment, holding her breath, a move which did not go unnoticed by her bed companion.

"They're criminals on the run. I highly doubt they'll show up to the wedding of the FBI agent who's been after them for three years." She tried to keep her voice light, to indicate just how little it bothered her.

She failed miserably.

"But they might just show up to the wedding of their only daughter and sister. Whether or not we invite them." Temperance frowned, frustrated at the way this conversation was going. She didn't want to have this conversation, didn't want to talk about her father.

"Let's just go to bed." She turned over, effectively shutting him out. Booth sat back in bed, content to rest on Temperance's latest idea, her plan to buy a house, to get married. And from what Booth could tell, she wanted to do it soon.

---------------------------

Temperance sat in bed, watching Booth sleep with wary eyes. It was 3:47 AM and she was determined to sort out her thoughts, to come up with a solution to her current dilemna and persuade Booth. She glanced about the room thoughtfully, noticing how cramped it was with her dresser alongside his, his prints on the wall flanked by her South American tribal masks. She knew he'd made space in the living room for her bookcases and loved him for it. She was proud at how well they'd smooshed their lives together, coexisting in a comfortable harmony.

It was 3:51 AM.

She knew how her life felt before they lived together, empty and cold. This was her home now, the only place she felt comfortable and safe since before her parents left. _And nothing_, she told herself, _nothing would take her away from this home._

Frowning, Temperance realized this was supposed to make her happy. They lived together and lived together well, never dwelling on who did or did not take out the trash or folded the laundry. They worked as they always had, as a team, whether it was putting Parker to bed with a bedtime story or cooking dinner after a long case. But she wasn't happy. Well, more accurately, she was not content.

It was 4:10 AM.

Focusing for a moment on Booth's even breathing, the way his eyes flickered back and forth underneath his eyelids, indicating a dream, how he kept his hands firmly around her body, indicating the _type _of dream he was having, Temperance wondered what would make her content if it were not this man, in this place. Slowly, like the sun rising over the mountains she knew, it was the future she couldn't see here. The apartment was small for three people, even with one as small as Parker who lived there part-time. It wasn't large enough for a puppy, or anyone else to live.

It was 4:15 AM.

She recalled their conversation from months earlier, during 'the fight' and his words haunted her thoughts, he wanted children to love. She knew from her own observation what a great father he was and could only imagine how much better he would be with a child he raised full-time. But he'd told her repeatedly since then that she was enough, Parker was enough. What if this was just like getting engaged? Was he pushing away what he wanted, what he'd always wanted, for her? Temperance searched her thoughts, desperate to understand what she wanted.

It was now 4:23 AM.

The rational, cool scientist was back, cataloging the known facts. _I won't give up my beliefs, what I want or don't want, just for Booth. If I do there is a high probability of resentment and anger. This is more than trusting him for a vacation destination. If I agree to have a child I don't love it will only hurt me, Booth and our child._ The image of him holding a white bundle of baby was back in her mind. _What do I want?_ she asked herself again. Closing her eyes, wishing for sleep that would not come no words came to answer the question. Just an image. A new image. She was lying in a bed, a luxurious bed propped up against a mound of fluffy pillows. She looked alone and unhappy. Temperance frowned at the image in her head, trying to understand what was missing, _what do I want to be happy?_ Slowly, a lounging Booth appeared at her side, much as he slept beside her now, and in his arms was Parker. The boy was resting comfortably, calm and sedated, his head leaning against his Daddy's strong chest.

Temperance smiled and opened her eyes, her head resting against the headboard as this scene played out in her head, clear as any picture, real as any memory. Closing her eyes for a moment more, to recapture the love she felt when she saw them together, she was shocked to see the picture had changed. She was now holding a newborn, not hidden by a blanket but a squirming, beautiful newborn baby clad in a pink onesie. Her jaw fell as she refused to open her eyes and let this image fade from her sight.

It was 5:01 AM.

Temperance tried to control her breathing as this image gently faded to black. She opened her eyes to find Booth still dreaming, his fingers now rubbing small circles at her hip. But what stuck with Temperance was her complete and total lack of fear. When she saw herself holding that baby she knew she was happy, if only in her daydream. Maybe Angela was right, maybe love could take away all her fears. Desperate to speak to the only man who'd ever fully understood her neurosis, Temperance poked Booth deliberately.

"Booth!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice low. "Wake up!" He responded by rolling into her, snorting and falling back asleep, his face tilted toward the ceiling with an angelic expression.

She tried again, this time the nice way. She leaned down to study his face which was lying in her lap but this point. Kissing him slowly she ran her fingers lightly down his chest, tickling his abs and pulling at the hem of his shirt. It took a moment before Booth responded, reaching up to pull her deeper into him. His fingers tangled in her locks, and he whispered his thanks to God and muttered,

"Just call me Spiderman."

But the object of his desire pulled away, out of his reach.

"Bones, come 'ere."

"I want to buy a house." She crossed her arms across her chest and proceded seriously, yet if this held all the seriousness of a business decision she'd been quite inappropriate a moment ago.

"Bones, come over here and I'll buy you a dozen houses." He fought to keep his body in check as his lovely wake up was spoiled by her return to their earlier conversation.

"Later, Booth, I-"

"Now, Bones." He tried again.

"Booth! You don't listen to me. I want you to know _why_ I want a house."

"Bones, you can't just wake me up… like that… and expect me to discuss real estate with you. It doesn't work that way." Temperance rolled her eyes as he rubbed a hand over his face, willing her to understand the beast she'd awakened. Deciding her point would only be heard on his terms, and quite okay with that fact (as long as he listened), Temperance compromised.

She slid across the bed, pushing him onto his back again and straddled his legs.

"Bones…" She silenced him with a kiss and when she broke it she remained, hovering above him carefully, watching his eyes.

"I want a house. Because…" she faltered, losing some of her confidence, knowing there was no turning back from this decision, she couldn't give him this hope and take it away. She took a deep breath and continued, "becausetheapartmentistoosmallforababy." She kissed him again, hard and fast, enjoying his shock as she took advantage of his immobile state. When she pulled away and looked in his eyes she saw nothing but love.

"Bones…. You want? Are you sure?" She nodded and collapsed into him. He held her to his chest where she cried, her secret was out and she felt cold and vulnerable, even in his arms. He loved the weight of her against him and spoke only when she had quieted,

"We'll speak to a realtor tomorrow." She nodded into his chest and listened to his heart beat, strong and steady, comforted by his acceptance.

END Chapter

AN: Okay, I hope that worked as well as I planned. When Temperance is explaining why she wants the house the words are all smushed together 'cause she's talking really fast trying to get the words out. What she said was "because the apartment is too small for a baby."

Again, I'm not going to be a total hard ass about EVERYONE reviewing since people are on vacation and such, but I need the effort from those lurkers out there. Please review and make my day! Happy Independence Day to you fellow Americans out there! I'm off to light explosives and singe my eyebrows!


	66. Two Weeks!

AN: Ah! The end has arrived, final chapter folks. Never thought this day would come. It's a lovely, long chapter for the fine folks out there in fandom, I want to dedicate this chapter and the story to every person who took the time to review and give me their honest opinion about this story.

**Chapter 65 Two Weeks!**

Another month passed, this time quickly. A half dozen cases came through the lab and all but the most recent victim of a heinous crime which left nothing but bones were solved and buried. Temperance was at the lab late, keeping tabs on the visiting entomologist from Montreal while she worked the bones with Zack. Determined to finish her analysis by the weekend, Temperance worked through lunch and identifyed the murder by 7 PM. She called Booth who quickly put out the APB and drove home for the last time.

Back at the apartment, Temperance contemplated her evening. She was drained, this past month had been exhausting. They'd hired a realtor, gone to a dozen open houses, finally found the perfect place, made an offer, financed the purchase, finalized the sale and were now in the home stretch: packing. Boxes covered every flat surface and Temperance was expecting the moving company early on Saturday.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, contemplating their dinner options, which were few and meager, Temperance wished Angela were back. It wasn't just during the long days at the lab that she missed her best friend, it was in everything else too. Temperance wanted to hold Davey and ask Angela a hundred questions that plagued her mind about being the mother to a newborn. She wanted her advice, flamboyant as it may be, about decorating their new home. But most of all, Temperance wanted Angela's unfailing faith in her and Booth, her unwavering trust that they belonged together.

Booth entered the apartment to find Temperance amidst the boxes in the kitchen, contemplating the floor and morose.

"Temperance?" He proceded carefully, unsure of what had provoked her mood.

"Hi." She lifted her eyes to his and hestitantly offered a smile.

"What's up?" He asked lightly, without moving toward or away from her.

"I'm just tired. Ready to finish this?" she gestured around the room in a sweeping motion. He nodded and soon they were packing with gusto and spending a final night in their apartment together. That night they lay in bed, covers pushed aside but neither sleeping. The oppressive warmth of an early spring heat wave combined with the long night of packing, repacking and stacking boxes left the pair exhausted, sweaty and drained.

"Temperance?" Booth voice called out in the dark room. He wasn't touching her, it was much too hot for that, but needed to connect nonetheless.

"Yeah, Booth?"

"Please tell me we're never gonna move again." Temperance laughed lightly as she thought of her Ranger trained, FBI, gun toting fiancee whining about packing a few boxes.

"Honey, I promise if we ever do move again, I'll hire people to pack for us. Deal?"

"Deal. And Bones?"

"Hmmm?" she was quickly fading into the welcome realm of sleep.

"I love you." Booth began to feel the exhaustion overtake his bones, but before he slept, he felt Temperance curl up to his side, her cheek resting on his bare chest where she laid a single kiss, murmuring into his skin,

"I love you more."

-------------------------

If packing was exhausting to the pair, unpacking was excruciating. Their belongings were well spread out across the five bedroom home nestled in the foothills of the Blue Ridge Mountains, some thirty miles outside the city. Parker's room was yet to be unpacked as Angela had promised him a mural for the walls. The Saturday after moving in, Booth finally unpacked the last box, placing Temperance's anatomy reference guides on her bookshelf.

He went upstairs to find Temperance in their walk-in closet, hanging up his suits and stowing extra blankets. Smiling, he came up behind her, his hands encircling her waist and finding their way quickly under her top. She turned and studied him with a look he couldn't place. As he leaned in to nibble at her neck, Temperance remembered they wouldn't have Parker until the morning and she knew what he wanted.

"We've got the house…." He reminded her, his fingers dancing a delicate beat on her abdomen.

"And now we just need…." He pulled away to watch her for a sign, _was she ready?_ He asked himself, _ready to try for a baby? _She smiled, recalling their first night in the house when they'd 'christened' each room like horny teenagers.

"Not yet." She told him, before granting him a lingering kiss.

"When?" He panted, knowing she'd already stopped her birth control and his control was failing quickly. She stepped out of the closet, finding herself nervous again. He watched her and a thought crossed his mind, _it's not just about getting pregnant. Or is it?_

Temperance sat on the bed and collected her thoughts. She really should have told him this earlier.

"Do you remember a few months back when Parker came back from church really upset?"

"Yes. He wouldn't talk about it the entire drive home. What's this about?"

"Late that night I found him crying and made him talk to me. Some… kid… I don't know, Danny something at church, called Parker… called him a bastard. And Parker was just crying so hard, Booth." She looked up to find him enraged, clenching his fists at his side.

"Stop, Booth." He looked at her, distracted from his anger. She smiled, "you're not going out right now to beat up a little kid. Parker's okay now, we talked… you know, about families." Booth calmed slightly but was still unenlightened to why this was affecting her mood _now_.

"You should have told me."

"I know. But, I just don't want to cause that pain again." His brow furrowed as he tried to follow her reasoning. She came to his side again, taking his hand in hers.

"Do you mind? Would you? Can we wait until after the wedding?" Her eyes pleaded with him as he understood her request. His heart was torn between doing things her way and ironically, the way his Catholic faith told him was right, and not wanting to go a day without her.

"But… But… we haven't even started planning yet!" was the first retort he could muster, knowing how long most weddings took. Hell, Jack and Angela planned two weddings and it took them a year to finally get hitched. Temperance smiled at his impatience and practically dragged him to her new office leaving him speechless as she quickly located her day planner.

Flipping through the pages she found the date she was looking for.

"Two weeks, Booth. Angela and Jack and Davey get back in two weeks. Let's get married then."

"What? Where? How?" He stammered, looking at her as if she'd grown another head.

"Let's get married. In two weeks. Parker will be here for the weekend, we'll have our squints and your parents can come if they want. Please? Let's get married."

"In two weeks?" She smiled at his incredulous tone.

"Yes."

"Two weeks to plan a wedding?"

"Yes."

"That's not enough time, Bones."

"Plenty of time."

"Two weeks without…" His brow furrowed in concentration, trying to remember the last time they'd gone more than two days without, well, you know. She rolled her eyes at his one track mind.

"Yes, Booth."

He looked at her again, her face full of hope and joy and gave in to her requests.

"Okay."

"Okay?" She frowned, it wasn't like him to give up this quickly.

"Okay. In two weeks we'll get married, right here with everyone who's important to us and then we'll start trying for a baby."

"Booth, we don't know if I can even get pregnant, you know, after…"

"Then we'll have fun trying." Temperance's grin matched Booth's perfectly as they sealed the deal with a kiss. Without warning, Booth pulled away, his head lying on her shoulder as he muttered with a curse,

"Two weeks!"

END STORY

AN: review if you would, please, and then check out the loooooong author's note in the next chapter.


	67. Author's Note2

Chapter 66: Author's Note 2

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I never thought I'd actually find a way to finish this story. Seriously, thought they'd kick me off fanfic for writing too much. But this provides a perfect transition into the sequel which is called, ta da: "Finding their own Words." But more about that in a moment. I seriously loved writing this piece and found a great rhythm to writing it. In the beginning it was fueled by all those lovely songs out there that really apply to the BB relationship. So many people gave me great suggestions and I enjoyed hearing what kind of music people like and who actually knows the lyrics to these songs.

Since the first, eh, 32 chapters utilized a lot of great song writers to get B&B to recognize how much they trust and love each other, I decided to keep the story going. As we progressed, I moved away from using lyrics and really tried to get B&B to understand each other. So, the sequel, in following my progression of their relationship, will be all about Booth and Brennan "finding their own words" as they get married and try to have a baby. Now, before you rebel, there will still be music, but first and foremost are the two of them, planning a wedding and all that that entails.

But all that would not have been possible without the following whom I will thank in a moment: my amazing beta, Katie; all my fans and more specifically, my reviewers; and my impossibly boring job.

To Katie: thanks for understanding when I was submitting up to four, horribly grammatically incorrect chapters a day without letting you beta. But, on the bright side, it means you passed all your exams and graduated without me sucking all your time. Thanks so much for working diligently on the last half of the story and keeping me from a headlong dive into angst-ville. Hopefully your computer will be up and running again soon 'cause I need help on the sequel!

To the Fans: Wow. Just wow. If I really had to bake a cookie for everyone who read or even just reviewed this fic, I'd be kidnapping Martha Stewart and Rachel Ray to do it for me, then probably killing myself from their perkiness. Very few things are more exciting than to know that what you've created, what you've imagined and managed to put into words and sentences and chapters, are enjoyed by so many people. Thank you, thank you, thank you. An extra big cookie to the most faithful of my reviewers: phi4858, brennanmars, xxDark-Elfxx, mendenbar, Bellabun, bb-4ever, xoSnickersxo, seeley's sweetheart, canadianagurl, and Lady Annabelle Astair.

To my boss: I guess I could thank you for the boring, inane job you've given me which causes my brain to ache daily. I could thank you for the untold _hours_ of my life I've wasted sitting, waiting for work to come my way after badgering the entire office for projects. Because of all that time I've been able to write this story. But instead of thanking you, I'm looking for a new job. Yes, it may hamper my freedom to write three hours a day, but it will stop the brain pain.

Thanks to everyone who suggested a song or lyrics for me to use. I may still incorporate some of them in the sequel but it will be limited. Since I kinda cheated you out of Angela's wedding, I'm gonna spend more time working on describing Temperance's wedding. Plus, I don't know if my budget for downloading songs can take another 100 song suggestions, lol.

The Campaign for Better Reviews

Well, just as I was becoming extremely frustrated with the complete lack of reviews from some of my readers I came across this campaign from two of my favorite authors, Niah1988 and Jemb. Since I don't write as well as they do I'll quote them a bit to explain the campaign.

As for me, when I started reading fan fic this year I would read a bit, never putting stories on alert or review. I joined the site to post my own story and quickly realized how important it is to review. I have no delusions about becoming a professional writer so y'all are the only critics I've got!

Hearing from the people who actually read my stories is what keeps me writing. Niah1988 said it best "A lot of authors put great amounts of time and effort into their stories; it is only fair that as a reader you return the gesture." Jemb adds to "a review, to me, is where you point out the good parts, the bad parts and even things you could do to improve." Sometimes a general comment is fine, in this story a bunch of people guessed my song choices, which was great! I specifically created that challenge to see if y'all know the music I chose for the chapters. But the most encouraging review is one that points out a good line, characterization or scene choice or suggests improvements.

I will, as much as possible, do my best to review all the stories and authors I have on alert every chance I get. Don't expect perfection 'cause we all get busy, but I'll make an effort if you will too. Of the 115 people who put this story on alert (or me on alert) 59 people reviewed at least one of the 67 chapters. Of the 56 people who did not review at least 30 of y'all are authors yourselves! Let's do what we ask others to do with every chapter we post, give honest and substantial feedback. The only risk is that we'll become better writers and thus have better stories to read. I'm game.


	68. Sneak Peek at Sequel

Kraze says: I just can't stop posting chapters, seriously does anyone have a support group I can join? As the chapter title alludes, this is a short preview of the sequel which is up to about seven chapters. I will try to finish writing through chapter fifteen before I begin posting. The first chapter should go up by Thursday (?) but don't hold me to that. Unlike my other epilogues, this one will just be some short scenes from various chapters. Enjoy!

Scene 1, Take 1

Seeley Booth was, at that moment, watching his fiancée from their upstairs bedroom, watching her bathed in the moonlight, wishing he could lie beside her, warm her in the cool night. _Cool it, _he told himself sternly, _you promised her you'd wait. Two weeks. Two weeks! Fourteen days, three hundred thirty-six hours and twenty thousand some odd minutes! _Booth watched her gently reach for a flower and his heart skipped a beat. Turning reluctantly from the window he walked swiftly to the bathroom. Reaching the shower, he stepped in fully dressed, gasping as the freezing water soaked through his night clothes.

_Two weeks. Two weekstwoweekstwoweeks. _The mantra repeated in his head incessantly, torturing him slowly. He stripped away his soaked clothes and let the water run warm, pushing thoughts of Temperance from his mind. When that failed he prayed, his voice dangerously low and rough,

"Hail Mary, full of grace…."

Scene 2, Take 1

"Booth who do you want to be your best man? I mean, I want Angela, after all I was her maid of honor _twice_ but who do you want to ask?"

Booth was silent for a moment, letting the options play out in his mind. He had stood up for Jack during the first ceremony, which lasted all of two minutes before Jack and Angela ran out for a quicky divorce from Fijian fire dance guy. Zack had fulfilled the duty during the second wedding having satisfied his obligation to his country in Iraq. Booth smiled as the answer settled in his gut.

Scene 3, Take 1

"Bones, as your partner I'm asking you to wait to work this case until tomorrow when I can help you. As your fiancee, as someone who loves you, I'm asking you, as a favor, to come home with me, torture me by withholding sex and catch me up on the wedding plans."

Booth leaned forward, fights resting on the cool table, looking up with pleading eyes. Thirty seconds passed before blue orbs met brown ones and Temperance nodded. After securing the bones and collecting a rather large pile of wedding related files the pair left the Jeffersonian for the night.

A/N:

If anyone is interest, please PM me if you'd like to:

a) be a back-up beta. Katie's at camp and I _really_ need a grammer buddy.

-or-

b) co-write some of the smuttier ( --- is that a real word?) chapters/scenes for the sequel. I don't usually write smut 'cause I'm no got at it BUT if I'm gonna make Booth and Brennan wait to weeks I need something more eloquent than "then they went at it like rabbits on speed" which is about all I've got right now.

Any takers?


End file.
